Crossover to Save Time & Space
by Tonz82
Summary: The heros and heroines of DBZ, Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, and Ronin Warriors are summoned by the guardian mistress of time. Can they help her gather the mystic gems of time to form the Chrono Prism to stop the evil sorcerer, Daisan? CHAP 32
1. Background Information

_Crossover to SaveTime & Space_

A crossover featuring the heros and heroines of Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, & Ronin Warriors

By Tonz82 

****

**Background Information***

**_*For those of you that are not familiar with the following animes: Sailor Moon, Magic Knights, or Ronin Warriors. Otherwise skip this and go on to the story. _**

**Sailor Moon:**** The story of a young average teenage girl named Serena. One day she rescues an injured cat and the cat speaks to her. This is when her whole life changes. The cat, whose name is Luna, reveals to her that she is Sailor Moon, the sailor soldier of justice. Luna provides Serena with a transformation wand and tells her she must begin her quest to find the Imperial Silver Crystal, the lost princess of the Moon Kingdom, and the four other girls (inner scouts) who are unaware of the fact that they are sailor soldiers, too. Throughout Serena's many battles she finds out that she is in fact the long lost Moon Princess. She also finds four additional scouts (outer scouts), her lost love (Prince Darien), ect. **

**Magic Knights Rayearth:**** The story of three teenage girls from Tokyo, who were summoned to a magical world, called Cephiro. Once they arrive they meet a powerful mage named Clef. Clef tells the three girls that they were summoned because they are the chosen ones who will become legendary magic knights, which allow them to save Cephiro. An evil sorcerer named Zagato has kidnapped Cephiro's pillar, Princess Emeraude. Cephiro can not function without its pillar and will begin to crumble without one. The girls are given magic, evolving weapons and armor. In order to become magic knights they must awaken their Rune gods, giant living machines, and once doing so confront Zagato. The girls end up destroying Zagato and Princess Emeruade. It is during the midst of this final confrontation that the Magic Knights learn that Emeraude and Zagato are in love. They also learn that Emeraude was the one that summoned them - and not Clef - in order for them to end her life. The three knights are shocked and confused at the Princess's request. **

**Emeraude explains to them that she can no longer focus her thoughts on Cephiro alone and wishes to die. The Knights eventually grant her request - though only because the Princess gives them no choice - and thus having done so they are returned to their own world. The three knights return a second time to Cephiro to find that they have not saved it and that Cephiro is still crumbling, due to the fact that it is without a pillar. Not only that, but due to Cephiro's weaken state surrounding countries have begun to invade it. During this second visit the girls abolish Cephiro's pillar system, defend it from invasion, and save it from an evil woman/entity named Debonair. **

**Ronin Warriors:**** The story of five teenage boys (Sai, Sage, Ryo, Kinto, and Rowan) who must protect the mortal realm (Tokyo and the whole world) from the evil demon, Talpa, and his Dynasty. Talpa's goal is to rule the mortal realm and in order to do so he must merge it with the Netherworld (this is where Talpa, his dynasty, and other demons reside). Upon Talpa's first visit he was defeated by a monk, known as the Ancient. After Talpa's defeat he returned to the Netherworld, but the armor that had allowed him to manifest in the human world remained. The Ancient knew that by keeping Talpa's armor whole it would allow him to be able to return to the mortal world someday. In order to prevent this the Ancient divided the armor into nine other armors. The Ancient channeled the purest traits of the human soul in order to create the nine armors. **

**The nine armors seem to have a consciousness (no they do not actually talk anything) and are able to seek out and choose their wearers. This is where the five boys come in. Upon different occasions the guys find yoroi (small, crystal orbs). These orbs allow them to call forth their armor. The armor provides them with weapons and unbelievable power. It soon becomes apparent that all of their destinies are intertwined and the five boys end up coming together to defend the mortal realm when Talpa does resurface. In the first confrontation the Ronins are absorbed by Talpa, with the exception of Ryo, who must fight Talpa alone. In the end the Ronins are able to bring together all of their armors to form the white armor, the Armor of Inferno. With this new armor they defeat Talpa. The Ronin Warriors do end up fighting Talpa a second time with the armor of Inferno when he resurfaces, but this time are able to defeat him for good.**

**Dragon Ball:****The story of a young monkey tailed boy named Goku, who possesses incredible strength, and great skills in the martial arts. Goku lives in the woods by himself until a teenage girl named Bulma finds him. Having lived his whole life sheltered away from the rest of the world Goku has never seen a girl before. This particular episode of the series is pretty funny. Anyway, Bulma convinces Goku to travel with her as her bodyguard and to help her find the Dragon Balls. The Dragon balls are these amber colored balls with red stars. If all seven are collected then that person can call forth Shenlong the dragon to make a single wish. Bulma's intentions are to wish for a boyfriend. ******

**   On their journey they make many friends such as Oolong the pig, Yamcha the Desert bandit, and Master Roshi the turtle hermit. As Goku grows up he embarks on many adventures and strives to hone his fighting skills. In Dragon Ball Z (the second season of Dragon Ball) Goku has grown up and married Chi Chi, the Ox-king's daughter. Together the two have a child named Gohan. Throughout this part of the series Goku and his friends, the z-fighers, face many deadly opponents in order to maintain the peace and safety of the earth and entire universe. Interesting enough many of the z-fighters (Piccolo, Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Choatzu, and Krillin) who become Goku's trusted friends and allies, started off as his enemy. Anyway, Goku eventually dies in a battle facing a lab created abomination named Cell. His adventures don't end here, but this is the point from where I've decided to write my story.**


	2. Prologue

________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

________________________________________________________________________

_Before the present and even further prior to the past, only nothingness was…_

_   And in that nothingness dwelled darkness completely unbound, vast in its all-encompassing embrace. And though life did not exist within this void, there was a consciousness present. It is believed that at some point this consciousness split and thus, there came to be two. One born of Light and the other of Dark. The divine awareness born of the Light possessed a desire for structure and rules as well as a need for endless possibility. Hence it gave way to the Chrono Prism, a tool to be used in accomplishing its desires. _

_   From this omnipotent devise came the building of worlds upon worlds, separated by the unseen boundaries of reality to create multiple dimensions. Instilled within each of them was a forever continuity of change that became simply known as time. Its shape molded by Fate alone. _

_   Together, these three elements: time, space, and Fate were conducive to the life that followed and became what we all know as…. our existence._**__**


	3. Evil Released

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. They're each owned by their respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway._

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Setting: The sailor scouts have just finished their battle against the Death Busters, the Magic Knights have saved Cephiro from Lady Debonair, the Ronin Warriors have defeated Talpa the second time with the Armor of Inferno, and Gohan has defeated Cell.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_"Evil Released"_**

____________________________________________________________________________________

_ Somewhere in a realm unknown to all and where time has no meaning…._

   

   A woman sits solemnly within a large glittering room; its shape and space to be molded by her will alone. Surrounding her is the glimmer of light from glowing crystals.  Hanging far above was a night sky full of stars easily grasped should she wish it. A warm brilliance radiated from the gaseous orbs. Their luminance at that moment filling the kaleidoscopic room with flickering colors, prismatic like clear gems in sunlight.

  Suddenly the woman rose from her crystal throne. Gracefully walking towards the center of the room, she began to levitate upwards with raised arms. As she rose into the air one of the stars floated towards her. Her long light brown hair blew in a swirling mass above her head, and her large eyes shimmered like white gold in the star's approaching gleam. Gently it came to rest in the palm of her hands. Her concerned gaze explored its depths with thorough care. She was nearly engulfed by its brightness when suddenly the star's blinding light turned black and cold.

  She gasped and then watched as is its energy deadened, and its core hardened with heaviness. Startled she let its remains drop from her hands and into the dark abyss below her. A brief flickering light could be seen as it fell into nothingness.

  The woman's knees trembled as she retouched the glass-like floor beneath her. The quiver in her legs quickly traveled into her chest, rattling her heart against her ribcage. She was forced to steady herself. With clenched hands, she gripped the elbows of her folded arms. She was aware of being watched and could sense concerned eyes upon her. Her young grim faced companion slowly approached.

"What is it, Kala?" asked the young girl. "What's wrong?"

Kala answered in a soft voice, "Another star has faded…and with it the light of an entire world. An entire planet and its people are forever gone." Her eyes angled in a sidelong glance, lingering on the dark abyss. "What I have feared the most has become a reality. An old evil…" she paused before looking the young girl in the eye. "It returns with powers much greater than before. Enough to release itself and to soon force all life to descend into the same deathly silence." 

The young girl blinked rapidly in shock. "What can we do?" 

Kala's eyes once again shifted upward to peer into the distance of the star-cluttered night. Her searching gaze narrowed before lowering to meet her companion's.  

"What will happen now?" the young girl asked in a shaky voice.

Kala closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her powers on seeing the future events that would take place. To her great surprise and even greater fright, the comfort of knowing that she had always depended upon had suddenly vanished without a trace. 

"I-I don't know" she answered stunned. "For the first time ever, Utori…I simply don't know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

   As Darien walked with his hands tucked in his pockets, he stole a glance down at Serena. She had her hands wrapped around one of his arms and her head leaning contently towards him. It was a fairly nice day, something of an oddity in comparison to the past few weeks. Darien had never considered his self to be pessimist, but frequently found himself glancing at the sky's sunny disposition with skepticism. At any moment another perfectly seeming day could be ruined. He half-expected the billowy clouds to suddenly gray and swallow the sky. With his luck they would probably decide to hail hard blocks of ice. The edges of his lips turned upward into a faint smile as he laughed inwardly at himself. 

   Only weeks ago, had he been involved along with Serena and the other sailor scouts in a battle to save this world. Although his role towards the end of it had been more in preserving his daughter's failing life…his future daughter technically…. All in all, it had been a grueling battle, with himself separated from Serena, and all the scouts from one another. Each of them alone, wondering whether or not they would see each other again…wondering whether they would be together just as before. Now here he was, strolling down the park sidewalk with the woman he loved more than anything else, and instead of enjoying it he was stressing out over bad weather. He truly was a pessimist.  

 "Darien?" Serena asked breaking the silence. 

  To be honest he was actually grateful and in truth the silence had been unusually prolonged, especially since Serena never went for too long without voicing her thoughts - good or bad. A quality that would annoy most, but one he found endearing and the majority of the time amusing. At the moment her voice sounded somewhat serious. He could tell she had been thinking about something important. .

"What is it, Serena?" he responded looking down into her troubled eyes. Her slender, heart-shaped face held mixed emotions.

"Well, you know I really do miss Rini and all," she said referring to their future daughter pensively. Her brow wrinkled some as she went on, "…but ever since she went back to the future we've had a lot more time for us."

"Yeah?" Darien replied, sensing a twinge of guilt in her voice.

   He nodded in agreement, but wondered where this was leading. Unsurprisingly, the thoughtful look on her face had quickly vanished along with her fleeting emotion of guilt.  The flame of heated annoyance now burned in her eyes. Darien couldn't help, but shake his head. Like the weather of late, his Serena's emotions tended to be just as fickle.

"I mean honestly," Serena huffed gripping his arm harder. "How does she ever expect to be born if she's always tagging along with the two of us everywhere we go?" 

   At this point Darien's eyes widened. That wasn't exactly what he had expected her to say. Though it was always that way with Serena and almost always, it caught him off guard. "Ur--well," he gasped, "I think it's all right for Rini to come places with us. I mean I just don't think we're ready for that kind of a thing yet. That kind of thing leads to kids and your Dad already kind of doesn't like me, being that I'm in college and you're in high school and--"

"Oh, its not just that." Serena sighed, leaning her head against his arm again. "I just think it's nice to not have to fight anymore." The high-pitched signature trill in her voice went away once more. "I'm glad the battle with the Heart Snatchers is finally over. All the responsibility of being a scout…gone. Even if it's just for a little while, you know. The future is going to be here soon enough as it is."

She was referring to both of their future destinies as rulers of Crystal Tokyo.

"Don't you think?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Darien sighed, though still a bit undone by what she had said about becoming Rini's parents. As usual she had said something that meant something completely different from his first thought. 

"Umm, Darien?" Serena asked in a tiny voice a few moments later. 

"Hmm," he answered strolling along slowly beside her down the park path.

"What did you mean about not being ready for that kind of a 'thing'?" she asked staring at him now with wide innocent eyes. Darien's face reddened. 

"I meant--um--you know. Us. Us together," he stammered developing a sweat drop behind his head and trying his best to avoid a certain short lettered word. "Us having…um getting-"

"Oh," she cried, her eyes widening with understanding. A large smile widened across her face as she slid one of her hands down his arm to link fingers. "Married! Us getting married! That's what you meant right?" 

Without realizing it, Darien let out a sigh (*sweat drop*). "Yes," he said nodding his head in relief. "Sure, that's exactly what I meant…definitely." 

   Serena laughed and slapped his arm. "Well, duh! I know we're not ready for that yet."  

Raising an eyebrow, she tipped her head to the side away from him. "And we're not ready for that other 'thing' either." 

    She laughed further at Darien's wide-eyed reaction. Then smiling a mischievous, knowing smile slipped into a daydream about their future wedding.  The shock on Darien's face all but vanished when suddenly she impulsively jumped up to throw her arms around his neck. 

"But still, I can't wait for that day when you do ask me!" she exclaimed staring adoringly into his dark blue eyes, face-to-face from her elevated position. "Marriage I mean. It's going to be so wonderful!"

_'Serena,'_ he thought, allowing his self to think a tad bit naughty. _'You have no idea.'_

   Although somewhat embarrassed at her sudden embrace he returned her smile, amazed at her never-ending exuberance. Pulling her arms away from his neck, he lowered her petite frame back to the ground and then held both of her hands together against his chest. Serena closed her eyes and pursed her lips in expectation. Darien hesitated, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious of the park being such a public place.

    Serena, of course, was never bothered by this kind of shyness. After all, anyone who knew the bubbly blonde knew that there wasn't much that would embarrass her. Looking at his beautiful Serena, Darien gathered himself and decided to lean over towards her. He was about to close his eyes, when suddenly a flash of light blazed in the sky accompanied by a strong gust of wind.

Darien cried out as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Jeez, Darien! Would you come on already?!" Serena said impatiently, eyes still closed. "I don't care if it's rain or snow, I am not moving from this spot until you kiss me!"

"Serena! Turn around! Look up above you!" Darien yelled, "There's some kind of hole in the sky!"

Reluctantly, Serena opened her eyes and turned away from Darien. She let out a smirk. Instead of being alarmed like him she was angry. 

"Oh no," she mumbled as she watched the clouds part to reveal a small portal in the center of their gathering. "Its Rini!" she shouted back at Darien and then walked closer towards the opening. "Not now you little pink-haired brat!" she yelled waving her fist. 

"Go away! You're ruining another moment between me and Darien!" 

"No, Serena! I don't think its Rini! Come back!" Darien shouted, staring in disbelief at his girlfriend's recklessness. The situation didn't make sense. The wind was getting stronger, pushing him back but allowing Serena to walk closer. 

"Ha! Of course it's her!" she yelled back, waving her hand at Darien wearily. "Who else could have such bad timing? You know she's doing this on purpose!"

  The angry blonde glared upward at the portal; determined not to move and just as determined to be the first thing that Rini saw when she exited the time passage into this world. She was sure Darien wouldn't mind the little girl's intrusion. To him, Rini was his future daughter. To Serena, Rini was about as annoying as her own little brother.

_'Jeez, I swear this kid is really asking for it again,'_ Serena inwardly fumed, arms crossed fiercely over her bosom. _'If she doesn't watch it I'll get my tubes tied. And I'm not joking. I'll do it. I swear I'll do it. I don't care what anybody says about destiny and--' _

  Serena's mental tirade quickly ceased as she was suddenly swept off her feet. This was not what was suppose to happen. Nothing was exiting the portal's opening and for whatever reason she was being pulled in.  

"AAAHHHHH!" she wailed forgetting her anger. "Darien help me!"

    As the suction pulled her closer, Serena noticed a cloaked hooded figure floating right above the portal. All of the bright light coming from the strange opening made it difficult to make out the woman's features, but still Serena could tell that she had dark-colored skin and long strands of wavy hair that covered her face.

"Who are you?" Serena said shouting above the wind's loud whirling.

Darien had also noticed the young woman as well. "What do you want?" he yelled running toward Serena. He wanted to transform into Tuxedo Mask, but time left no second to spare and he wasn't about to risk losing Serena.

"You," said the strange woman solemnly. Her gaze was fixed directly on Serena.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Serena called back using one hand to reach down toward Darien and the other to pull down her short skirt.

   Darien knew he had to fight against the strong wind if he was going to save her. He ran to grab her hand, grasping it hard it with all his strength.

"Darien!" Serena screamed helplessly, holding on in desperation. Her long blonde tassles whipped wildly around her frightened face.

"Give me your other, hand!" Darien cried trying his hardest to pull her back down.

"What? Are kidding me?" Serena cried back red faced. Then shook her head rapidly 'no.'

(*Sweat Drop* for Darien)

_'Good grief, of all the times for her to be modest,'_ Darien thought inwardly.

  Serena screamed louder as the portal's suction grew stronger. She let go of her skirt to reach forward for Darien's hand. Meanwhile, the strange woman in green merely shook her head at the two of them. Darien noticed amusement dancing in her dark eyes from underneath the hood of her cloak. Then just as he was about to grab Serena's second hand, he lost his grip on her other one.

"Darien!" he heard her scream more shrilly.

"Serena! No!" he cried back in anguish. She had been sucked into the mysterious hole right before his very eyes.

   The portal closed almost immediately afterwards, vanishing along with the strange young woman and her laughing eyes. He would never forget the enjoyment he had seen in them, nor the look of terror he had seen in Serena's face as she was stolen away from him.

_Moments before elsewhere..._

_'It doesn't make any sense. How can Kala not know about future events? She's still the guardian of dimensions.... Isn't she?'_ thought a confused Utori.

She was surprised at herself for even thinking such a thought. She had served Kala as her apprentice for what one who lived in a time-based world would not have been able to fathom. Although to her, living in this temple, she didn't have any concept of time and every moment felt short-lived.

  Still, there were many things that she didn't know about Kala. All she knew for sure was that Kala was dedicated to her duty as guardian. She would know how to deal with the calamity they faced. Utori banished the thoughts of doubt from her mind. She knew she needed to be ready to assist the guardian on a moment's notice. Kala then spoke as if she had been reading the young girl's mind.

"I always knew this moment would come. From the first time I fought Daisan" she sighed. "We need to summon the ones who can save time and space."

"How will we go about choosing these warriors?" asked Utori.

Kala took out a velvet drawstring pouch from around the waist of her gown and poured out the sparkling silver dust contained within it. She threw it into the air and the dust began to glow as it rose up above them.

"As guardian of infinite time and space, I have vowed to protect all dimensions and to insure the continuous, uninterrupted flow of time. I am a protector and a watcher. But it seems that Fate has arrived on my own doorstep and it calls for those of destiny to protect existence. I will answer this call. BY THE POWER OF THE STARS REVEAL TO ME THE CHOSEN CHAMPIONS OF FATE!"

  The glowing dust turned into beams of light and shot upward towards the stars in the night sky above them. They pulled back four balls of light. The four balls of light circled and then presented themselves before Kala. Utori stepped forward to gaze into the shining, round spheres of energy.

"With the help of the Astro Dust, it seems that Fate has chosen its army of champions, warriors from four different worlds who would defend it."

  Kala then created another ball of energy in her hands, a simple conjuring spell for calling forth needed items. The small orb formed into a long staff. Under further direction of she and her scepter an altar was brought forth. Kala whispered a few words and the four balls of light plunged together upon the altar to produce a flame that burned brightly as it shifted from several colors. The time guardian reached to her side and pulled out another small pouch, smaller than the one that had contained the astro dust. "Utori, I need you to go forth and collect our warriors since I can not leave the temple. You must hurry. It won't be long before Daisan resumes his quest for the gems."

   Utori looked at her mentor and nodded. "But before you go you'll need this one special item to aid your mission, Fate's Compass," Kala said before pouring the contents of the second pouch into the flame. Utori watched as four tiny broken pieces of a crystal fell into the burning fire. She stepped forward unafraid and then slowly reached into the mystical blaze to pull out a single icicle-shaped crystal. A sense of elated pleasure forced her to smile. The flame had not burned her; meaning was she worthy of possessing this item and worthy of carrying out this mission. Looking into the gem's center, she saw the same prismatic fire glowing from within it. A similar fire burned within her self. She felt confident about accomplishing what now needed to be done.

   The young woman turned to watch as Kala raised her glowing rod of energy. It opened a space, a rip in the dimensional fabric that would quickly mend itself once Utori had passed through. The time guardian's assistant tucked away the Fate Compass into a pocket on her traveling belt and then pulled the hood of her long cloak over her dark face. The ends of her cape flapped in the wind created by the portal. She knew there was no time to waste and hurried forth without hesitation.


	4. Knights Taken!

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email: Tonz82@yahoo.com 

Rated: PG 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Two: 

"The land is so beautiful, but seeing it from this view makes it look even more breathtaking." Hikaru exclaimed. "Especially now that the people of Cephiro have the power to shape their own world." 

"Yeah, I know. No matter how many times we come back to visit Cephiro, I never get over how spectacular it looks." said Umi. 

Ever since Hikaru had abolished Cephiro's Pillar system, the land had flourished. Not only that, but the people were much happier. They no longer had to worry about their world crumbling or the possibility that it would in the future. The stability of the land was no longer maintained by the will of a single being, but by the love the people had for their world. 

"I must agree with you, Ms.Umi," Fuu nodded, "but there is something different about Cephiro this time." 

"What are you talking about Fuu?" Hikaru asked as she used one hand to hold her hair back from the blowing wind. 

Although she wore her wild, red hair in a braid she still had loose strands that covered much of her face. 

"Doesn't it seem a bit cloudy? It would appear that it has been raining here in Cephiro." Fuu answered. 

Hikaru and Umi looked around at Cephiro again. They had to admit that the sky wasn't its usual clear, deep blue color. The sky was steadily becoming gray. 

Umi let out a sigh, "Of course, Fuu would notice." 

"Yeah, but Fuu is right, Umi. Now that I think about it, it does look like Cephiro has been getting quite a bit of rain." Hikaru said. Just then they felt a strong gust of wind. Hikaru's braid whipped around wildly like a rattler's tail. 

"Wow! I guess that's not just wind resistance!" Umi shouted. 

"It looks like the wind is starting to pick up." Fuu added. 

"Geez, no kidding. I just said that Fuu." Umi scoffed. Fuu always had a knack for stating the obvious. She turned her attention toward the butterfly creature on whom they were riding on. Its wings reminded Umi of stained glass in a church and the fur on its body was like the black of night. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Butterfly, but do you think that you will be able to get us down in one piece?" she asked. 

The butterfly responded by making a sound that sounded like a combination of a chirp and a windchime. 

"That's great!" she beamed. The butterfly began to fly lower to get away from the fierce blowing winds. 

"I can see the castle from here!" Hikaru shouted. She could see the three crystal prism spires that the castle consisted of. Once they had landed safely the girls turned to look at the cloudy, gray-streaked sky. It had begun to rain. 

"Whoa, it really is raining here in Cephiro. What a coincidence! Didn't it look like it was about to rain back in Tokyo just before we left?" Umi asked. 

"Yeah, that's right." Hikaru said. 

"It's beginning to pour harder, too." Fuu pointed out. Then Fuu turned her gaze toward Umi. Feeling Fuu's eyes on her, Umi turned in her direction. 

"What is it Fuu? Is something wrong?" Umi asked. 

"Oh, nothing, Ms.Umi. I was just admiring you new hair style." Fuu stated. 

"My new hairstyle?" Umi said, puzzled. 

Umi hadn't really done anything much different to her hair, except for her monthly trims. She would never do anything dramatic, since she preferred to keep her hair long. Umi stood proudly with her hands on her hips and held her head high with vanity. 

"Yeah, Umi your hair really is a mess." Hikaru informed. 

"What? Oh, no!" Umi panicked. "Why didn't you just say so Fuu?" 

Hikaru scratched her head (*sweat drop*) and laughed, "I guess that was Fuu's polite way of telling you, Umi." 

(AN: Don't you just love, Fuu's exaggerated subtlety? ) 

Both Hikaru and Fuu became chibi as they watched Umi frantically try to fix her hair. 

(AN: If you've seen the Rayearth series then you know what I'm talking about. When a funny moment occurs the characters get all small and deformed looking) 

"Oh, well, Umi. I don't think your hair looks all that bad." Hikaru said cheerfully. 

"Oh, yes Ms. Umi!" Fuu smiled with her hands clasped in front of her. 

From the way Hikaru and Fuu spoke Umi almost believed them. 

"Ha! What would you know with that wild mane of yours, Hikaru." Umi said as she ruffled Hikaru's hair. 

"Oh, well…I was in the wind, too, Umi." Hikaru said embarrassed. 

"No, it looked like that before the wind." Umi teased. "As a matter of fact it always looks like that." 

They all laughed. 

"You guys, let's go." Hikaru said. They all paid the butterfly creature their thanks and left to find their Cephirian friends. 

As they walked down the corridor of the castle the girls heard what sounded like the boom of thunder. 

"Oh!" Hikaru cried out. That very moment had reminded her of the time they had been in the castle when Cephiro was crumbling because it had no pillar. The sky had been dark with lightning streaking the sky just as it was now. 

It wasn't long before they noticed that Clef's throne room was just ahead. The doors parted on their own as they approached them. 

"Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. It's good to see you again." Clef greeted them in his usual calm voice, but he did have a smile on his face. So did everyone else in the room. Ascot, Ferio, Caldina, and Presea all greeted them. Just then Mokona jumped down out of Presea's hands and into Hikaru's. 

"It's good to see you, too, Mokona." Hikaru said to the bunny-like creature. 

"Hey! Where is Lantis and Lafarga?" Hikaru asked. 

"Their out on monster patrol, but Lantis will back soon, though." Caldina replied. 

"Oh, okay." Hikaru blushed. It was obvious to everyone about the relationship she and Lantis shared, but she still blushed whenever anyone made any references towards it. 

"Sir Clef, we couldn't help, but notice that it was raining here in Cephiro." Fuu replied. 

"Yes, is something wrong?" Umi asked. 

"That's what we've all been wondering Umi. The last couple of days the weather has been acting really weird." Caldina replied in her southern accent, "What the heck is going on here Clef?" 

"In the past few days it has rained, there have been strong winds, and even ice has fallen from the sky. Then there are days when the sun is shining and all is well." Ascot commented. 

"It's gotten to the point where we don't know what to expect from each day. Then just now it begun to rain." Ferio added. 

"Cephiro is not crumbling again is it?" Fuu asked point blank. She had asked what they were all wondering and afraid to ask out loud. Everyone turned to look at Clef for his response. 

"At first that's what I thought, but that didn't make any sense. Cephiro no longer has a need for a pillar and with the people governing the land Cephiro has blossomed back into what it once was," the mage answered. 

"Has there been an outbreak of monsters?" Hikaru asked him. 

"Strange enough, no. As we all know, last time when Cephiro began to vanish the appearance of monsters became very prevalent, but there has been no increase from the occasional siting." 

"What about earthquakes?" Umi asked. 

"Actually, we have had a few small tremors." Clef answered. 

"Oh, no! Then Cephiro is crumbling!" Umi said shocked. "I knew it! What are we going to do?" 

"No, it is not!" Clef responded. "Please calm yourself Umi." 

"How can you say that? You just said yourself that there have been earthquakes and we know what earthquakes in Cephiro mean," the blue-haired girl asked. 

"Hikaru, how has the weather been in your own world?" Clef asked, ignoring Umi. She was just too hard to deal with once she became overly emotional. 

"Actually, the weather has been much like Cephiro's. Lately the climate in Tokyo has been very unpredictable." Hikaru replied. 

"Yes, we too have also experienced mild tremors, rain, and snow. Do you think that this could have anything to do with what's happening in Cephiro, Sir Clef." Fuu chimed. 

"I believe so. While Cephiro and Tokyo are two separate worlds they are connected. I believe that what is happening to Tokyo is having an effect on Cephiro." 

"But how can that be? Tokyo didn't start crumbling just because Cephiro was." Fuu pointed out. 

"Yeah, when we arrived in Cephiro the first time it was crumbling, hadn't it already been experiencing climatic troubles for a while?" Umi asked. 

"Yes, but you see Cephiro is a shadow of your world, Tokyo. While things that happen here have no effect on your world, it is the other way around when trouble befalls Tokyo." Clef answered. The girls gasped at this revelation. 

"So that means Cephiro is not the one in real trouble. Something is effecting our world." Hikaru summed. 

"Our world is the one in trouble… and if the troubles that have befallen our world get worse then Cephiro will feel it, too." Fuu said. 

"Right" Clef nodded. 

"Wow. Hea-vy!" Caldina exclaimed. Ascot and Ferio were just as surprised and it showed on their faces. 

"Then that means that we should return to our own world and protect it", said Umi. "But how can we protect our world when we don't even know what's effecting it." 

"And even if we did know what was affecting it how could we defend it. We can only use our magic and Rune Gods here in Cephiro." Hikaru said dishearten. 

"But maybe what's happening in Tokyo is just a fluke of nature. It may not be anything serious at all." Fuu told them. She wondered if everyone was maybe jumping conclusions. 

"I doubt that, Fuu," said Clef. "Something very serious is affecting your world, that is the only way that Cephiro would be affected too. If the destabilizing of your world continues then both worlds may begin to merge. That would create an opening from Cephiro to your world, bridging the two realms. If that happens then you might be able to call upon your Rune Gods and use your magic." 

"Really!" Hikaru said excited. 

"Yes, but there will be no real way of knowing until the three of you are able to find out what is endangering your world. I think it would be a good idea if you returned to Tokyo. I believe the three of you won't have to wait long before what ever menace reveals it's self. At that time I'm sure the bridge between your world and Cephiro will begin to occur. Then only at that moment will you know if you'll be able call upon your magic and weapons." said Clef. 

"I want the three of you to take your jeweled gloves back with you. That way you'll be ready when the time comes. " Clef continued. "When the jewels begin to glow your magic will become activated." 

The girls nodded in agreement as they each slipped on their gloves. They would go back to protect their world. 

"Your armor and weapons are inside the jewels on your gloves," Presea informed them. "You need only to wish for and they will appear. Oh, well, I don't even know why I'm explaining. You guys know the drill." 

"Thanks, Clef. Thanks, Presea. We just got here, but now we have to go back and protect our world." Hikaru said firmly. Her scarlet-red colored eyes were filled with determination. 

"Don't worry about it, girl. We understand. You've all done so much for Cephiro already. Now you all go back and save Tokyo!" Caldina exclaimed. 

Fuu and Umi walked over to Hikaru and stood by her sides. Ever since their second visit to Cephiro they realized that they now had the power to will themselves to travel to and from Cephiro. Fuu turned to face Ferio. She had felt his gaze piercing into her. They stared into each other's eyes deeply. They knew they would see each other again soon. Hikaru clasped the mirror pendant Lantis had given her. Even though she had not seen him on this visit, she would never stop thinking about him. Umi gave Clef an endearing smile. Then they looked at the rest of their friends and grinned. A moment afterwards the three disappeared. When they reappeared they were rising above Cephiro. 

"Huh? We're still in Cephiro?" Umi cried. "Oh! We're falling!" She was ready to panic, but then they realized a strong gust of wind was supporting them and keeping them from falling. 

"Are you doing this Fuu?" Hikaru asked, since Fuu was the only one of them whose magic derived from wind. 

"No, I am not Ms. Hikaru. I am just as puzzled as the both of you." Fuu responded. 

Then they saw a bright light and the parting of the clouds above them to reveal a portal. 

"Oh, jeez! What's that?" Umi shouted. 

Suddenly a young woman dressed in emerald green had appeared. She wore a green hooded cloak made of some type of see-through veil material. The hood over her head seemed to darken her eyes and they were locked on the three magic knights. 

"Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. You are needed," she said. 

Before any of them could say a word the four of them vanished into the clouds. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. Ronin Reunion

__

Crossover to Save Time and Space

By Tonz82

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway.

_________

__

Chapter Three:

On a world once filled with light…

"I'm free!" said a deep, ominous voice. 

Dark eyes glowed as they scanned their new surroundings. The light they emanated was filled with bitterness and hatred. A horrible rage burned behind them, a fire fueled by revenge. 

"For centuries…no millenniums, I was imprisoned in that barren and forgotten realm." 

He remembered it, as it had been when he first arrived. There had been no light, only darkness, and no sounds except his screams of anguish and torment. It was an endless void of nothingness. No matter how far he walked or ran it always lead to no where. He was always right where he started. Many times he wondered if he was really condemned to rot away in the empty tomb. Well, his mind at least. One thing he did know was that he could never leave and nothing could ever enter, not even time. Meaning he could never die and would be forced to maintain his imprisonment for all eternity. 

"But now Freedom!" he laughed maniacally. "Freedom to do as I will. To shape all existence into whatever I want. I will become a god!"

He gazed down at the pendant he wore around his neck. It was a purple gem suspended by a thick gold chain. At one point during his imprisonment he had thought of the pendant's chain as similar to shackles. At least that's what Kala would have liked him to believe. He remembered the look of contempt and disgust on her face when she had sealed him in his realm. 

__

Memories of events that have past…

"The stone that you wear around your neck may now be yours, but the links that form its chain will become the symbol of your bondage, Daisan. You wanted the Asa Stone and you shall have it for all eternity. I condemn you to reside the remainder of time in the darkness that is your heart."

At that moment a portal similar to a black hole had appeared above Daisan's head. Kala stood firmly planted on the ground unaffected by the suction created by the opening. Meanwhile, Daisan fought not to be swept off his feet. She had created a realm that reflected what was in Daisan's heart to serve as his jail. 

"You may think that you have won Kala, but it only seems that way... You can't stop what is coming. It is my destiny to end all that is. My destiny to control it…and the destiny of all that exists to die. Fate has deemed it so. Whether it happens now or eons from this moment there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

At that moment the triumph that Kala had had in her eyes faltered for a brief moment before she gave the final blow from her scepter to send Daisan spiraling into his prison. 

"I WON'T ALLOW IT! NOT WHILE I AM GUARDIAN!" she shouted vehemently. 

She had had her moment of victory, but he had never forgotten the expression on her face. He had not forgotten the internal struggle of desperation that had surfaced on her face for that flickering moment. She knew he was right. 

He gazed down at the Asa stone, his symbol of power and tool of destruction. 

"Kala, you thought you could stop me, but you have only prolonged the inevitable. It is my destiny to acquire the three mystical gems of Time. You can not hide them from me."

When he had first acquired the Asa stone it had made him powerful. The skills that he gained as a sorcerer had barely satisfied his lust for power, but with the Asa stone his thirst was quenched. It provided him with an endless source of energy. The longer he had it in his possession, the more he began to learn that the stone had other untapped sources of power from which he could reap, but it would take time for him to learn how to use the full extent of the stone's abilities. Kala knew this. She swooped down on him without haste and was able to defeat him before he could learn the gem's full capabilities. She had tried to take the Asa stone from him, but already he had become too powerful, so she sealed him in the void.

From the first moment he had been locked in the void he had been angry. He alone possessed the great power of the Asa Stone and yet still did not know how to use it fully. He thought of nothing, but escape. Although it soon became clear to him that there was none. It took time but over the duration of his imprisonment he dipped deeper and deeper into Asa Stone, allowing his self to be engulfed by its power until he was lost in it. He and the stone became one. He became so familiar with its power that the stone was now a mere extension of his self. It was then that he knew he had obtained the full powers of the Asa Stone. Nothing could stop him or hold him back. He was now strong enough to break free from his cell. He bridged his dark realm with another. Once doing so he took over the pitiful world and engulfed it with the dark evil energy of his void. Corrupting its inhabitants and the land. They now willingly served him and him alone. 

"Master Daisan," said a voice much like the hiss of a snake, "what would you have us do now?"

"Yes Master, we await your command." said two others. All three kneeled in loyalty before Daisan in his throne room. 

"I will obtain the three Gems of Time, but there will be those that will try to stop me. Kala knows that I am free. I have already gathered my army of dark followers and I know that she is in the process of gathering hers. Her Champions of Fate." Daisan said with disgust. 

"Then we will kill her for you, Master."

"No, that pleasure is reserved for me alone." Daisan said as he raised his arm and created a visual image. 

The three servants turned to gaze upon it. They saw a woman dressed in emerald green. 

"Besides Kala would not go and gather them herself. She has sent her flunky." Daisan sneered, "Her, you can kill. I want her dead along with the warriors that she goes to summon." 

"Yes master!" all three said in unison. 

"No one will stop me from acquiring what is mine."

*************

__

Traveling in the stream of time…

"I must hurry! So much is counting on what happens from this moment forward. I can not fail." Utori thought. 

She had already gathered the chosen warriors from two of the worlds that Kala had shown her. She took them without hesitation, hardly allowing them a word for inquiry. Unfortunately there was no time for explanations. All would be revealed to them soon enough.

"Two more stops to go." 

***************

"Hey, Kinto turn that radio down!", Mia demanded. "You're going to blow my speakers and I don't plan on buying new ones."

The car speakers were blaring with Papa Roach's Last Resort.

"Ahh! Come on, Mia! I'm just blasting some tunes." 

Mia reached over toward the radio and turned the volume down a few notches. 

"Hey, give Mia a break, Kinto. Mia's the most patient person I know, but even you are bringing her to the breaking point." Sai said. 

"Hey, you telling me what to do little man. Don't make me flick you.", Kinto responded, making a flicking motion with his index finger and thumb. He had the other hand behind his head.

" Ha, I'd like to see you try, Kinto. You big, loud mouthed, windbag." Sai retorted. 

"Oh, yeah. Watch me you little booger." Kinto said replying coolly. Then he leaned forward and ruffled Sai's brown hair. Sai made sounds of struggle as he tried to get out of Kinto's grasp. He was at a disadvantage by sitting up front with Mia.

"Is that all you've got to say, old chap." Kinto said imitating Sai's British accent and then laughed. 

"I'll show you." Sai said as he reached back to punch Kinto.

"Oh yeah, come on!" Kinto said ducking.

"You guys I'm trying to drive here! Can you both not act like your five years old for twenty more minutes? 

You're both driving me nuts!" Mia said exasperated. 

"Yeah, give it a rest you two." Sage chipped in. He was sitting beside Kinto.

"I just want to get there already. I can't wait to see Rowan and hear about what he's been doing these last couple of months." Kinto responded. He leaned back against the seat of Mia's jeep and let out a breath of air. Sai turned to look out the side window. 

Mia let out a breath of air as well, and hoped to enjoy the next few moments of peace. The scorching weather and the crowded highway she would have to go through to get to the airport would be enough without the two of them carrying on. Sai was the quietest and sweetest among the Ronins, but whenever he got together with Kinto it was another story. They were both close friends, but could argue forever on end. She was glad she had not brought Yuli. He was a cute kid, but he could be quite a handful. It was a good thing he had a Kendo lesson. She just wished that the weather would suddenly change like it had been doing the last couple of days. Anything was better then the heat.

She let out a small sigh as she continued to ponder through her thoughts. 

It had been almost a full year since the Ronin Warriors final battle against Talpa. The dark eclipse that the evil demon had opened to merge the mortal world with the Netherworld had disappeared and they no longer had to worry about invasions from evil Dynasty agents. Fate had brought them together for the purpose of uniting to protect the mortal world. During their crusade to stop Talpa and his evil Dynasty, they had fought many hard battles that had caused them to form a strong, unbreakable bond of friendship. 

After the battle the guys had relaxed and spent a couple more weeks at Mia's place before separating. Just before going their own ways, they all promised to get together the following summer. Sai had gone back to Britain with his mother and sister. Rowan had left to America with his father. Ryo, Kinto, and Sage went back to their families in Toyama and continued to attend high school. Yuli, the child that they had protected through out the battle against the Dynasty, had returned home with his parents. While Mia, who had provided them with shelter and information on their armor, had settled back into her old life. She was working towards her degree in Ancient Studies and hoped to teach on the university level. She had missed the guys. To her they were like little brothers. They all had kept in touch, but today would be the first time any of them had seen each other in a whole year. 

"Ahh! I'm dying back here! Sai, quit hogging up all the AC!" Kinto complained. 

"I'm not hogging anything. It's not my fault you sweat like a pig!", Sai yelled back, "Besides you could lose a few pounds you oinker."

"Yeah, Kinto give us all a break and put your arms down." Sage retorted. 

"Seriously, we're dying too and it's not the just because of the heat," Ryo teased. 

"Yeah man. You're killing us! Rowan is lucky he's not here," Sage cried.

Kinto leaned over to sniff under his arms. 

"Come on guys. I put on deodorant this time. Honest!" he cried.

"Ah, man! Somebody open a window!" Sai said with an exaggerated gag. 

__

'Oh, no. Here they go again,' Mia thought. 

She lifted her sunglasses off her face in disbelief as she looked ahead at the cars in front of her. The freeway was packed.

"Just great!" she said aloud as she slumped against the steering wheel.


	6. Recruitment Kidnapping

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Four: 

"There they are. They are the ones I am looking for." Utori thought as she watched five young men and a woman get out of a red jeep in front of a large house, in a country setting. 

She gazed around at the surrounding forest and the mountains in the distance. She breathed in the fresh air and thought about how all of the surrounding beauty would vanish if Daisan succeeded with his evil plans. 

"All of this will be gone and only empty darkness will remain," she said somberly. "I won't let that happen." 

************ 

Lurking nearby in the shadows… 

"I say we kill her now", said a serpent-like voice. 

"I grow tired of waiting. Why do we follow her? Let's be done with it already." said another. His voice did not have the same animal quality like the first creature, but it dripped with the same murderous lust. 

"No. We have to wait until she has gathered the warriors from the fourth world, since we have no way of identifying them. Then we will kill them all at once." said the third. 

************ 

"It's great to have you back, Rowan. How long will you be staying?" Mia asked as she poured some lemonade into a glass. They had just gotten back from the airport. 

"Thanks, Mia. My dad said that I could stay the whole summer if I wanted. He's working on some new research for the university. They're really impressed with the work he's done so far. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay with you." Rowan replied. He had just come back from putting his bags away. Suddenly he felt a nudging at his leg. 

"Hey, White Blaze! It's good to see you!" he said as he bent down to pet the large white tiger. 

"Yeah, that goes for me, too, Mia." Sai added. He had arrived a few of days before Rowan. 

"No problem guys." Mia said with a smile. 

She still had the same friendly aquamarine-blue eyes. She was still the same person and based on what he had seen from the noisy car ride away from the airport, so were the rest of his friends. It gave Rowan comfort to see that things had not changed much despite all of them parting ways. 

"Bet you're glad to be away from that genius school for awhile." Kinto snickered as he put an arm around Rowan's shoulders. "Time to rest that big brain of yours, pal. Yup, your head is looking pretty fat. Don't worry man. I'll help you to relax." 

"I see your mouth hasn't gotten any smaller, Kinto." Rowan said with a sly smile and an arched eyebrow. 

"Nope, just his brain." Sai responded. 

"You're becoming a real funny guy. You know that?" Kinto said as he took a swipe at Sai. 

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." Sai said dodging. 

"I'll get you later little man," Kinto laughed. He then turned back to rest of his friends and smiled. "Ah, look at us all together again. It's gonna be great. Now all we need is a little excitement." 

"Ha! I think that I've had enough excitement for a life time," said Sai. He was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man." Ryo agreed, "I'm fine taking on the everyday adventures of life." 

"It took me awhile just to get use to normal living. Even though we beat Talpa, I always expected some other unforeseen danger to make an appearance." Sage replied. 

"Yeah, every now and then I feel a little on edge. It's like I'm always expecting something to happen, but now I think that we can finally kick back. Things are back to normal." Ryo said leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah." said Sai. 

"Yeah." said Rowan. "Ever notice that we say yeah a lot?" 

"Hmmph! Now here's excitement for ya." Kinto scoffed. 

"Well, you guys could take my jeep into town for awhile. Your bound to find thrills and chills there." Mia suggested as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail. "There's no way I'm going back into the city today. Not with that heat." 

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" exclaimed Kinto. 

"I'm all for that." Sai agreed. "I could go for a swim." 

"Sounds good to me", said Ryo. Sage nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, Sage maybe you could teach us some of your moves with the ladies." Kinto added. 

"What moves?" Sage said. 

He put a hand on the back of his head. Kinto's comment had made his cool demeanor disappear at that moment. The guys at school were always asking him what his secret was for attracting the girls and referred to him as a "pretty boy". But he could honestly say that he didn't have a clue why the girls were so interested in him. He usually felt kind of awkward whenever they approached him and wasn't sure of what to say. 

"Well, I've got a tip for you, Kinto", Sai said, "For starters you could try eating with your mouth closed and a breath mint wouldn't kill you." 

"What are you talking about? I go on plenty of dates?" Kinto countered. 

"With who? Your sister." Ryo teased. 

"Ha-Ha, pal." Kinto frowned. 

Sai laughed. 

Later…. 

Honk! Honk! 

"Alright Let's go you guys!" Kinto yelled. He was sitting at the steering wheel of Mia's jeep. He had on slippers, a T-shirt, and jean shorts. 

"No way, Kinto! There's no way any of us are letting you drive!" Ryo exclaimed. 

"What! Why can't I drive?" Kinto asked. 

"No offense, pal, but your not all there." Rowan replied. 

"What do you mean by that?" Kinto asked. 

"I'll drive." Sage interrupted. Although none of them had license, Sage had the most experience driving. 

"Ah, in a rush to see the ladies. Yeah, I knew it" Kinto said to Sage. Then he flexed his arms, "Just wait until they feast their eyes on these guns." 

"Oh, man! Now that's just frightening." Sai said to Kinto. 

Kinto made an unpleasant face. 

"No, White Blaze, you can't come with us today. I think you would scare all the girls away." Ryo said as he tried to nudge the tiger back into the house as though it were a mere house cat. "Besides, Yuli will be here later for you to play with." 

"Come on you guys! Quit fooling around." Sage yelled out the car window. 

As they made their way down the road leading to the city, they noticed a change in the weather. 

"Hey, look it's starting to get cloudy." Sai said. 

"Yeah, it looks like it's about to rain." Sage added. 

"Nah! It's just a little breezy. Nothing is going to stop us from getting to the beach." Kinto replied. 

At that moment it began to rain. 

"What is with the weather, lately? One minute it's burning hot and the next it's cool and wet." said Rowan. 

"Yeah, and always so sudden." Sage said. 

"Well, it won't last forever. Maybe it'll stop by the time we get to the beach." Kinto replied. 

"Nope, it looks like it's beginning to pour harder." Sai observed. "And it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon." 

"I say we turn around and wait it out back at Mia's." Sage suggested. 

"Yeah, look's like we're going to have do that." Ryo said. Sage began to make a U-turn. 

"So much for excitement," Kinto mumbled. 

As they drove back to Mia's place they noticed that the rain was beginning to pour harder and harder. When suddenly they saw a flash of light just up ahead in the road. 

"Whoa! What was that?" Kinto yelled. 

"It was just lightning, Kinto," Rowan said. 

"No, I saw something else. It looked like a person." Kinto answered. 

"A person?" Ryo looked around. "I don't see anyone. I think you're seeing things." 

Another flash of lightning lit the sky and this time they all saw the figure in the sky. 

"See, I told you guys!" Kinto shouted. 

"Sage, pull over!" Ryo yelled. 

They all got out of the car and searched the sky frantically, but with the rain pouring as hard as it was it made it hard to see anything. 

"There!" Rowan pointed. 

They all turned to look up and saw a young woman. She was floating in the sky and seemed perfectly dry despite the on pour. 

"Oh!" Sai gasped. 

"Who are you?" Ryo yelled. 

"What do you want?" shouted Rowan. 

The woman smiled, "I hear you boys are looking for adventure!" 

"What are you talking about?" asked Sage. By this time they were all shivering and soaking wet. 

"Hmm, why don't I get all of you out of this soaking, wet rain and take you to a warmer place. Although, I don't think any of you are dressed for the occasion." she replied. 

"Hey, wait a minute! You're not taking us anywhere!" Ryo yelled back. 

They all reached for their yoroi and transformed into their demi-armor. Ryo leaped forward to strike the woman. Seeing the attack the woman phased and Ryo went right through her. At that moment the smile wiped off her face and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"I don't have time for this." she said impatiently. 

"Well, neither do we!" he answered. This time they all prepared to attack. 

"Like I said we aren't going anywhere!" Ryo cried. 

"You don't have much of a choice and neither do I." she said. "Besides I didn't come here to hurt any of you." 

She raised both arms from her sides to form a T and began to glow with a bright light. All of the Ronins noticed that they were beginning to glow with the same light as well. 

"What's happening?", Kinto yelled. 

"I don't know!" Ryo yelled. 

At that moment they all disappeared. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	7. Enemies in Shadows

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Five: 

"Gohan!" yelled ChiChi before she turned her attention back towards the crying baby in her arms. 

"Wahhh! Wahhh!" cried the infant. 

ChiChi rocked the rocking chair in which sat harder as she tried to comfort her child. 

"Shhh! Shush, my precious one." she soothed, "I know you're hungry. I know." 

But the child refused to relent and his cries grew louder. 

I would breast feed you, she thought, but mommy's a little bit sore from the last feeding. The child definitely had a strong grip. 

"You obviously get that from your father," she said aloud. Then paused and chuckled. 

"Gohan!" she called again towards the kitchen. 

"I'm coming, Mom!" he yelled back. When he walked into the nursery room he saw his mother sitting in her rocker holding his new baby brother. His mouth was opened wide with cries of anguish from hunger. 

He's so tiny, Gohan thought as looked down at his little brother. I wish Dad could see him. 

Obviously, ChiChi was unaware that Gohan had walked into the room, otherwise she would not have begun to unbutton her blouse. Realizing what his mother was about to do, Gohan turned red face and jumped back. 

"Ahh! Mom, I'm here! I'm here. I have the bottle," he said quickly. 

"Oh", ChiChi said surprised, "I didn't see you come in. You were taking so long that I didn't think little Goten could wait any longer." 

She noticed Gohan's red face as he handed her the bottle. She knew how much it embarrassed him to walk in on her breastfeeding. Goku had been the same way when she had first had him. 

She laughed and said, "Oh, Gohan. I use to feed you the same way. It's perfectly natural. You'll understand some day." 

Still a slight bit red-faced, Gohan quickly changed the subject. 

"Mom, if there's nothing else I'm going to go now", he said. 

"Hmm…" she said. "Oh, yes. Go ahead and go." She didn't seem to be paying much attention to Gohan. She had turned her focus back to little Goten. 

Normally, she would not have been so compliant about Gohan leaving on a school day (AN: Which is pretty much everyday! Poor Gohan), but ever since she had had Goten she had become very mellow. Usually he had to sneak out his bedroom window if he wanted to take a break from his studying. His mother was very strict about his studies and made him work diligently at academic achievement. She just wanted him to have the education that she had never received. 

When she was a little girl her father, the Ox-King, had made her train in the martial arts. While she did enjoy it, she knew there was more to life than fighting, and wanted more for her children. Looking at his mother at that moment, she looked so happy and peaceful. He was glad that she had found something to take her mind off the pain of his father's death. She now had a new little life that needed her full attention and there was no time to dwell on loss. 

"Okay, bye then", Gohan said as he left the room. "Bye, Goten." 

As Gohan proceeded to take flight into the air, he began to reflect on the events of the past year. 

So much has changed since the Cell Games, he thought. Once again peace reigns over the earth and everyone has gone forth to live their lives without fear. 

This is exactly what he had fought to restore to the world when he faced Cell…but it just felt strange to be doing it without his father. He had long since come to terms with his father's death. He had accepted it. Besides he knew that his father was with him in spirit wherever he went. Sometimes his presence was so strong that Gohan could swear that he was standing right beside him, but that wasn't the same as actually having him there. 

Gohan sighed and said aloud, "It will be good see a familiar face. I'm sure that Trunks is here with good news." 

********** 

"Finally, my quest to seek out the chosen ones is almost over," Utori said to herself as she looked down upon the earth. She was floating high in the air. "But theirs is just beginning." 

She closed her eyes and began to focus on the life energies of the ones that she sought. 

Hmm, they're all spread out, she thought. I'll have to find a way to get them all together in one place. That way I can take them all at once. It'll sure make my life easier. 

She shook her head as she remembered the first stop she had made and the trouble that the girls from the first world had given her. They too had been spread out in different locations. 

The first seven had fought her. She turned her head and glanced at the bottom of her cloak. The ends were a bit singed from the flames of fire that had been inflicted by the girl with the long jet-black hair. Utori had been caught off guard by the attack. She had not expected the girl to put up so much of a struggle. The others had also had the same look of determination and courage in their eyes as they attempted to fight her off, although their attempts were just as futile. 

But I can't say much for the two longhaired blondes, she thought. 

The one with the pigtails had walked right up to the portal and faced Utori. One might have mistaken that for courage, but it soon became clear that the young girl was obviously clueless and dim-witted, as she just wailed for her boyfriend to come save her. 

Uh, more like screeched, Utori thought as she winced at remembering the high-pitch shriek. 

The other one had given the longest and quite pointless speech. 

***Flash back*** 

"I am Sailor Venus, the senshi of Love. Obviously, you do not know whom you are dealing with. As you can see I am beautiful and beauty shall overcome all. Or is that love? Yes, love. Love shall conquer all mountains because their ain't no (pause)…" 

"No mountain high enough", Utori finished for her. She sat cross-legged hovering high in the air. 

"Hmmm or low enough for that matter", the girl continued, "to keep…uhmm…Well anyway, justice always prevails and evil always fails at the site of true beauty. Which is why…" 

Utori had stood there taken back. She then raised one arched eyebrow (*sweat drop*) and mumbled, "This is one of the chosen ones?" 

"Excuse me is there a point to what your saying because I'm just lost?" she interrupted. 

The girl looked up with her light blue eyes fixed fiercely on Utori and then relaxed. 

"You know actually I'm a little a lost myself", she laughed as she scratched her head, "Let's see, now what was I saying?" 

Utori shook her head, "May the stars watch closely over this one in the battles that follow", and with the snap of her fingers they were both gone. 

***Flash back ends*** 

All in all, most of them appeared to be good choices and who was she to question the will of Fate and the power of the stars. She then turned her thoughts back towards the matter at hand, collecting the last warriors chosen by Fate, herself. Then it came to her and she knew what she would do. 

"I'll kill two birds with one stone and all I have to do is sit here and wait." 

********** 

"I'm tired of doing nothing, Tacere!" hissed a female voice that sounded very reptilian. 

"Yes, we no longer need her. She has lead us to the world with the last of the chosen. I say we destroy her now." 

The third of their group turned his glance away from the young woman dressed in green, which they had been watching from afar, to look at his companions. Sesha and Lycoris looked at their leader awaiting his command. 

"Master Daisan, put me in charge and you both will do what I say. We are already so close to finding the last of the chosen ones. She will lead us to them. Then and only then will we kill them.", Tacere said angrily. 

"I don't know why Daisan gave you command! You don't deserve his praise. I should be leading this mission!", Sesha said in a voice filled with venom. 

Tacere reached forward and grabbed Sesha by her neck in a tight grip. He had grown tired of her constant objections. She gasped in surprised and struggled to leave his grasp. She wasn't the only one startled because Lycoris had taken a few steps back. Seeing that his grip was unbreakable she quit struggling and gave him a look filled with hatred. He said nothing, but stared back at her with hard cold, unblinking eyes. He squeezed her neck harder once more before he released her. Sesha fell backwards and coughed as she held her neck. He had let her know that he would not hesitate to kill her if she ever crossed him. 

"Anymore objections?" he said daring either one to speak. Seeing there was none he turned away from them both and focused back on Utori. Instead of being frightened Sesha was furious with rage as she glared at the back of Tacere's head. She was now even more determined to prove to Daisan her loyalty and worth. Then once she had it she would make Tacere suffer. She would dig her claws into his neck and rip his head off. 

"Huh?" Lycoris said suddenly as he watched Sesha disappear. 

"Sesha is gone, Tacere!" Lycoris began. 

"What?" Tacere roared. 

*********** 

Utori looked up as she sensed a dark energy. Standing before her was what appeared to be a woman dressed in red. She had a sinister smile on her face as she bared two sharp fangs. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to meet you." the woman said softly, "And to kill you." 

"Actually, I've been waiting on you. Daisan sent you, right?" said Utori. She smiled at the momentary surprise that had appeared on the woman's face. 

"Did you think I could not smell your stench?" she continued. "I knew that you were following me." 

"Good, then you also know how badly I've wanted to rip your body to shreds." smiled the woman. 

Utori glared intensely at the female, who returned an icy stare with jade green eyes. She was humanoid with some human features. Her skin was scaly and smooth like a snake's. The sun seemed to gleam off her slick, reptilian hide. She was relatively the same size as Utori, except she had long arms and a long neck. She wore gold bangles on her neck and a tight sleeveless top with a V-neck cut and a high collar. The bottom of the top had an apex point that connected to skin-tight pants. The side of the pants had small holes connected with gold hoops that lead to the side of her ankles. On her arms she wore sleeves that began at her mid biceps and ended in bell-shaped cuffs at her fingers. On her hands she had black gloves with the fingertips cut off to reveal long sharp claws on five fingers. The whole outfit had intricate diamond-shape, gold designs. 

"I can taste your blood already." Sesha said as she ran her tongue over long, sharp bicuspids. 

Utori turned to look at the woman's other two companions, who had just appeared beside her. Both were exceptionally large men. One of them was glaring hard at the woman in anger. 

"Don't worry, Tacere. I'll take of this," she said to the man. Then she looked at Utori. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," she said as she moved with blinding speed to attack Utori. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. A Year of Peace Ended

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Six: 

"Hi, Gohan!" greeted Mrs. Briefs. 

"Hello Mrs. Briefs," Gohan replied. 

Gohan had just arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan answered as he walked toward her. 

"How are you?" she asked cheerfully. She was outside picking yellow roses from her flowerbed. She had on khaki shorts, garden gloves, and a straw sun hat. 

"I'm fine. Is Bulma here?" Gohan asked politely. 

"Oh, yes. She's inside the house with Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamucha." 

"Is that all?" Gohan asked. 

"Oh, no. That handsome young man that visited us last year is here, as well." she answered. 

"Alright!" Gohan said excited, "Trunks is here then." 

Mrs. Briefs looked confused for a moment and then smiled. 

"Yes, little Trunks is here, too. Bulma is feeding him right now. You should go inside. I set out some cookies. Go and enjoy yourself." she smiled. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Gohan responded. 

He gave a quick bow and then proceeded to enter the house. He walked up the stairs and entered the balcony that connected to the living room. Trunks was sitting at the balcony table with Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamucha. They were all dress comfortably in casual clothes. Krillin was the first to notice him. 

"Hey Gohan!" Krillin said. 

"Hi Krillin. Hi Yamucha. Hi Vegeta." Gohan greeted them all cheerfully. 

Everyone said hello except Vegeta. He just gave a grunt. 

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks said, "Long time no see." 

"Yeah, no kidding. It's good to see you, man." Gohan returned, "Sorry it took me so long to get over here. I came as soon Bulma called me and told me that you had arrived." 

"No problem." he said. 

Trunks' appearance hadn't changed that much from the last time Gohan had seen him. He had grown his lavender hair long again and looked a year or two older. What Gohan noticed the most was that Trunks looked relaxed and happy. He didn't have the same look of constant focus and that trace of sadness. 

Gohan smiled, "The battle against the androids in the future went well. I can tell." 

"Yes." Trunks nodded. 

"And he defeated Cell, too." Yamucha added. 

"That's great, Trunks! I knew you could do it." Gohan congratulated. 

"Thanks. Things have really gotten better for the people, too. Although, it is still hard for some people to believe that the nightmare is over, many have come out of hiding. We've begun to rebuild the cities, as well. It's going to take some time, but we're working to get things back to way they use be." Trunks smiled. 

"That's great to hear." Gohan said. 

"Isn't it!" Bulma exclaimed as she came into the room. She had just finished feeding and putting little Trunks down for his nap. 

"Hi, Gohan." she said, "I haven't seen you in a while." 

"Yeah." Gohan said. 

"How's your mother?" Bulma asked kindly. She knew that ChiChi had still been upset about Goku's death and panicked when she had first found out that she was pregnant. The thought of raising another child on her own had terrified her. 

"Oh, she's fine and so is little Goten." Gohan answered. 

Bulma smiled. Having Goten had been good for ChiChi she decided. Maybe ChiChi had realized that in someway it was like having a little piece of Goku still with her. 

"That's good. I know how much work it can be being a new mother. Just wait till Goten becomes a toddler. If she needs anything tell her to call me." Bulma said as she left for the kitchen. Gohan nodded. 

"You have a little brother now, Gohan?" Trunks asked. "Congratulations. I'm sure he'll grown up to be just like your dad." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"So, how long are you staying, Trunks?" Krillin asked. He was sitting backwards on a chair with his arms folded over the back. 

"Oh, not long. I plan to leave in a day or two. This is the first time in a long while that I've had a chance to come back and see you guys." he said. 

"Well, hey, no problem man. We understand that you've been busy." Yamucha added. 

"Yeah. Besides having to rebuild our civilization, we've had to deal with environmental problems all over the planet these past couple of weeks, too." 

"Environmental problems?" asked Gohan. 

"Yeah, it's been weird. We've had thunderstorms to where the sky gets dark and only lightning will streak the sky. We've also had floods, earthquakes, and tornadoes. It's like the earth is upset. My mother and I aren't sure what to make of it, though." 

"Really? We've had strange weather like that the past couple of weeks, too." Gohan said. 

"Hmm…" Trunks said, "Well, my mom has a theory. She thinks whatever is happening could be a natural event. Like when the ice age ended and the climate changed on the earth millenniums ago." 

"Hey, guys are we going to sit here and talk about weather all day?" Yamucha said. "Trunks, you said you're leaving soon, right? I say we all go into the city and have ourselves a good time." 

"Yeah, I'm all for that!" Krillin agreed. "What'd you say Trunks?" 

"Well…yeah. I guess so." Trunks replied. 

"How about you, Vegeta?" Krillin asked, but he pretty much already knew what he was going to say. 

"Hmmph! Please! Spend a day with you pathetic losers. I'd rather be beaten into unconsciousness. I have better things to do." Vegeta sneered as he walked into the living room. 

"What better things to do?" Yamucha mumbled. "File his nails?" 

"Well, maybe this'll give him some time to work on that winning personality of his. He's such a grump." Krillin said. "Well, can't say I didn't try." 

Meanwhile at Kami's Place (Dende's Place?)… 

"Like this Piccolo-san?" Dende asked. He was perfecting his fighting stance. 

"Yes. Good Dende. Your form is improving." Piccolo instructed. 

For the past year, Piccolo been living here at Kami's place or maybe he should say Dende's place since he was the new guardian. After the Cell Games he had decided to stay and make the floating top in the sky his new home. He had kept a watchful eye on young Dende and guided him in his new duty as earth's guardian. Watching Dende, it was then that Piccolo was once again reminded of how much he liked to teach. Dende looked a lot like Gohan had when he had first began his martial arts training. It felt good to be useful again and to not always be alone. 

"Okay Piccolo-san, what about this?" Dende asked. 

"What do you think?" the young Namek asked, changing positions. When he got no response he turned to look at his mentor. 

"Piccolo-san?" he said. But Piccolo was not listening. He had all of a sudden become very tense and seemed to be focusing on something. 

"Is something wrong?" Dende asked. 

"I sense high ki energy. Four different energies." Piccolo said, "Two of them are engaged in battle." 

Dende decided to see for himself and began to focus his mind to see if he could sense what Piccolo sensed. 

Dende realized Piccolo was right and opened his eyes. "But who are they and what are they doing here on the earth?" 

Piccolo clinched his fists together tightly. 

"That's what I'm going to find out." 

********** 

"Well, let's go." Yamacha said as they walked out the door. 

"You guys check out my new car. Isn't it great!" Yamucha bragged. It was a red, convertible model hover car. 

"Yeah. Looks like you've been really raking the dough in ever since you started playing baseball again, Yamucha." Krillin said. 

"Yup, at least until I get bored again," Yamucha shrugged. "This baby is a great chick magnet." 

"But wouldn't we get around faster if we just flew." Gohan said. 

"Ah, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. You just don't get it, bro. You don't know anything about impressing girls." Yamucha said as he shook his head. 

"Yeah, you need to learn from the experts." Krillin said. 

"Expert? You?" Yamcha asked as he shook his head. 

"Those expert skills of yours still haven't managed to get you a date with Android 18." Yamcha smirked. 

"Well, I'm still working on that." Krilling mumbled. 

"Listen to him Gohan and you'll live with your mother for the rest of your life!" Yamcha laughed. 

Krillin turned red faced. 

"Hey, I bet the ladies are all over you back home, huh, Trunks? I mean after all you did save the world." Krillin said taking the focus of conversation away from himself. 

"Oh, well," Trunks said blushing, "I don't know?" 

"Hey, Gohan. What's wrong?" Yamucha asked. All of the sudden the kid had become very stiff and alert. 

Just then Bulma came running out of the house. 

"Hey, you guys! Come check out what's on the news!" Bulma said. 

"What is it, Bulma?" Krillin yelled. 

"Just come see!" she yelled back. 

When they walked in the house they saw Bulma and Vegeta staring at the television with their eyes glued to the screen. They saw a woman dressed in green and another in red. Both appeared to be fighting. 

They must be what I sensed, thought Gohan. 

News reporter: Well, ladies and gentlemen, as you can see the battle between the two unidentified women appears to be heating up. Nothing is known about either two. From what we can tell the woman in the green appears to 

be on the defensive and taking quite a thrashing from her attacker. The two women also seem to be accompanied by two other unidentified men. And get this ladies and gentlemen -- floating in the air observing the battle. 

They were first spotted by the villagers of Marshmallow Valley and were reported to the authorities by a local farmer. Witnesses say that the surrounding area looks like a war zone. 

"I wonder where they came from?" Bulma asked. Her big blue eyes were full of wonder. 

"I just want to know what they're doing here?" Krillin commented. 

"I say we go find out." Gohan said, "Who's in?" 

"Count me in." Yamucha said. 

"Me, too", Krillin said a slight bit reluctant, "And you Trunks?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. Even though this wasn't his world Trunks felt a connection with the people that lived here. 

"Are you coming, too, Father?" Trunks asked. 

"Of course, I'm going." Vegeta scowled. He was just as curious to find out what was going on. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	9. Battle of Lure

__

Crossover to Save Time and Space

By Tonz82

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway.

****

________________________

__

Chapter Seven:

"You look tired, girl." Sesha laughed. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"As long as I have to," Utori said panting. 

"You've been running away from my attacks. Afraid? You should be." Sesha replied as she built up an energy blast in her hands.

"I'm not afraid of anything and I don't run, you disgusting, scaly-," Utori stared to say, but stopped to concentrate on creating a shield around her body. It blocked Sesha's oncoming energy attack.

Once the light from the blast had cleared Utori looked around frantically for the snake woman. She had disappeared from her site. Suddenly Utori felt a presence behind her. She was about to turn around, but a strong arm wrapped around her neck. 

"Watch what you say, prey," Sesha whispered in Utori's ear from behind. She placed the edge of her blade on the young girl's throat. 

Utori struggled, but was unable to break Sesha's hold on her. The snake woman let loose a hissing laugh and then pressed the blade harder against the girl's neck. Utori quit struggling, but her face wore a scornful look of hatred. Sesha quit smiling when she saw the look of defiance. She pushed Utori away and made a quick slash across her back. The girl cried out in pain from the deep cut. 

"Foolish girl!" Sesha spat. "My master will have the three Gems of Time. Once I've destroy you and your 'chosen' warriors, there will be nothing let to stop him."

Then Sesha looked out the corner of her eye at Tacere. She was surprised to see that he no longer possessed an angry expression. If anything he seemed to be snickering at her. Sesha scowled at him. What could he possibly be laughing at? She'd show him. Soon she would have Master Daisan's approval.

Sesha turned her attention back toward Utori. The girl still hovered in the air, but had sank to a lower elevation. Sesha raised her arm above her head and began to create a bigger energy blast in the shape of a ball. 

"So weak," Sesha said in disgust. "I won't even have to use any of my special attacks to finish you."

Utori watched as the woman's energy blast hit her dead on. She didn't have the strength to avoid it. Her body flew backwards several feet, crashing into the ground. Sesha landed on the a few feet away from Utori wearing a look of disdain. 

"I tire of you," Sesha replied walking towards Utori. "Listen well girl. Know the name of your executioner. I am Sesha."

Utori struggled to stand up.

"I am Utori and I am far from beaten."

The arm and leg that she had landed on from the impact of the crash were scratched up badly. The gash on the side of her forehead was bleeding almost as profusely as the slash on her back. She ignored the pain of her wounds and began to glow with green light as she powered up. Sesha watched her with narrowed eyes. 

__

I just need to hold on a little longer,' Utori thought. '_They're coming. I feel it._

**********

Piccolo flew as fast as he could. His white cape flapped roughly in the wind. He was following the energy signatures he had picked up on. Poor Dende had wanted to come, but Piccolo didn't feel that he was ready to engage in battle. 

__

'The two powers I feel are still battling,' he thought. '_One of them seems to be getting weaker.'_

He didn't recognize either of the two battling energies or the other two that seemed to be inactive, but in close vicinity of the battle.

"Hey, Piccolo! Wait up!" called a voice. 

Piccolo turned to see that it was Tien. 

"I see you weren't the only one who picked up on those power levels." Piccolo said. 

"Yeah, plus its been all over the news." Tien replied. He had just come from Master Roshi's place, but left as soon as he heard about a battle between two strange women.

"I don't watch television." Piccolo said. 

"Why am I not surprised," Tien responded looking upwards briefly, "Well, anyway, I don't recognize any of those powers. Do you?"

"No, but I think the earth has been through enough."

"I agree. This planet has been used as a battlefield far too many times. Whoever those two girls are they're going to have to take their catfight somewhere else. I'm sure the others feel the same way and are on their way to put an end to this mess too." Tien said. 

"They are." Piccolo confirmed.

**********

"We're almost there. I can tell we're getting closer." Gohan said. 

Many thoughts were running through the young boy and his friends' minds. 

__

'If this turns into a huge fight I'm gonna be late for dinner,' Gohan thought to himself. _'Mom's gonna scream at me until my ears bleed.'_

'Where did these four powers come from? They just appeared out of nowhere,' Vegeta thought. '_Could they be here to challenge me?'_

The saiyan prince smirked. 

__

' If so, then they've come to the right place,' he thought.

__

'Ah, man! It's only been a year and already it looks like I'm about to put my life in danger once again,' Krillin thought to himself.

__

'And I still haven't gone out on single date this year,' he thought glumly_. _'_Maybe those two girls are just having a misunderstanding. The media does have a way of blowing things out of proportion. But then who were those two guys? They looked pretty big. I hope I don't have to face them.'_

'Its like a never-ending cycle. It seems like no matter what we do to protect the earth there's always some new enemy,' Trunks said to himself. He could only hope that whatever was happening would turn into another fight for the planet.

__

'Hmm…maybe this won't be so bad,' Yamcha thought. '_The girl in the green was pretty cute. So was the one in the red. In a scaly, alien sort of way…'_

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted when he saw the big green Namek flying up ahead. 

"Hey, Tien!" Krillin yelled. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Hey, guys!" Tien greeted. "Yup, here we all are again." 

"Piccolo, do you have any idea who these powers belong to?" Gohan asked. 

"No. I'm not sure," Piccolo said, "but whoever these people are they're going to have some answering to do." 

"Hey, look up ahead! I see them!" Trunks shouted. 

They all stopped and hovered in midair. The two girls were on the ground. The girl in the red was on the offensive and attacking the girl in green viciously with two large daggers in both hands. The girl in the green was dodging the advances, but she looked tired. Not far too off were two men standing on top of a plateau. They were also watching the battle between the two young women.

"You look awful Utori," Sesha stopped and commented. "But then I've always had a bad habit of playing with my food before I kill it."

Utori had more gashes on her legs and legs. Parts of her clothing hung were tattered. Sweat trickled down her brow. She was too exhausted to respond. 

"I'm done toying though. This time I go in for the kill!" Sesha hissed as she lunged forward. 

Before she could reach Utori, a ki blast shot in front of her causing her to stop in mid tracks. Both Utori and Sesha looked up in the air. They saw a young boy with wild black hair. 

"STOP!" yelled Gohan. "I don't know who you are, but you are going to leave that woman alone."

"Hmmph! You must be the chosen ones that Utori here, has been waiting on." Sesha replied placing her hands on her bare hips. 

"Huh? The chosen ones?" Gohan asked puzzled. 

"Well, good. That just makes this easier. Now I don't have to go searching for you. I will kill all of you here and now."

"No, you won't." Utori said standing up straight. She let go of her injured arm. 

"A second wind I see," said Sesha.

"I hope you don't think you've actually won," Utori smiled. "If anything, Sesha, I should thank you for making _my_ job easier."

"What are you talking about?" Sesha asked confused. 

Piccolo listened to the dialogue between the two girls. The serpent woman apparently thought that she had beaten down the other young girl. The girl in green stood confidently and spoke with a taunting tone. Piccolo knew better though. He saw through her act. Her power level was dangerously low and it took great effort for her just to remain on her feet.

"I just used you to draw out the warriors that I was seeking," Utori continued. "And now that they're here my quest is finished." 

Although, maybe she had been a little overconfident when she thought that she could face Sesha by herself, but Utori wasn't about to say that. 

"I don't care what you say. I won't let you go and you're too tired to fight me off anymore." Sesha replied. 

__

'What are they talking about?' thought Gohan. The rest of the Z fighters felt just as confused. Then suddenly the two men who had been watching from the sidelines were floating right in front of them. 

Sesha laughed as she watched her two companions jump into the fray, "You see, Utori. There's no way out of this. I win!"

The Z fighters quickly jumped to ready stances. 

__

'Their power levels are extraordinary. I can feel it', Vegeta thought. _How were they able to conceal so much power?_

__

'Oh, man!' Krillin thought. '_I knew I should have stayed home.'_

__

'They're too powerful to fight one on one. We'll have to all attack together', Piccolo thought.

"Alright guys! Power up!" Gohan yelled. Everyone quickly turned up their power levels. Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks went Super Saiyan, turning their hair gold and their eyes green. They all began to power up for a ki blast, aiming at both grinning men.

"FIRE!" Gohan yelled. 

All at once they exerted the largest ki blast that they could summon. Then they wait for the smoke to clear and see if their attack had worked. 

"That's it?" laughed the man with the blonde hair, "Tacere, let me handle this. It wouldn't be fair for both us to fight them at once."

"Go ahead, Lycoris." Tacere grinned.

The two men wore form fitting body armor unlike any of them had seen and had on red capes. The one named Lycoris began to exert his energy creating an electrical field that grew and grew. He began to form two balls of energy in his hands. 

"What is this?" Tien cried. 

The Z fighters tried to back away, but couldn't move. Somehow the magnetic field Lycoris created had paralyzed them.

"Can't move." Krillin struggled. 

"Neither can I!" Gohan yelled back. 

The rest of the Z fighters fought to free themselves, but it was no use. They were at the mercy of their attacker. 

"Look Utori!" Sesha taunted. "What will you do?"

"This." Utori said as she raised her arms in the air. "TIME FREEZE!"

At that moment everything ceased to move, including Sesha, Tacere, Lycoris, and the Z-fighters. Using the last bit of her energy Utori had caused her and the 'chosen' warriors to vanish. Her body collapsed in exhaustion from the effort. Just before she hit the ground she dematerialized with the rest of the z-fighters. 

****

______________________________

AN: Sorry, if the ending of this battle was a bit short and hurried. I was getting tired and just wanted to end the chapter already. I'll do better next time. 


	10. A Guardian's nightmares

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Eight: 

Flashback of memories passed… 

"No! What's happening? I don't understand?" cried a young woman. 

She fell to her knees as the ground shook. The sudden impact had knocked the wind out of her lungs. She looked above her head to find large chunks of stone falling from the ceiling. She dived out the way as a large piece fell towards her. The once seemingly strong pillars that supported the temple's roof tipped back and forth and began to fall forward. She braced herself against the wall as she tried to stand and looked out the large window. The sky had become dark. Lightning cracked and flashed through out the sky. Strong winds blew through the air. In the distance she could see the surrounding villages. The homes of so many were crumbling and being swallowed by the ground beneath them. 

She grabbed her head sharply and began to sway. She let out a shrill scream as she cried out in pain. She shook violently as tears streamed down her face. Her whole body ached, every muscle and limb. 

"They're dying. They're all dying. So many…" she sobbed. " I hear their screams and I feel their pain." 

"Taran! Taran! Why can't I feel you anymore!" she yelled. 

She began to run down the various corridors of the temple. She raced toward what had once been revered as the most sacred room in all of Elo. 

The entire chamber was in shambles. It was singed black with flames and covered with debris. The ceiling looked as if a great force had ripped it off. Her eyes scanned the room frantically and then suddenly she stopped. Her lips began to tremble. She walked forward and tried to keep her knees from giving out on her. 

"Taran? Taran?" she called gently. She knelt down and reached forward with a shaky hand to touch the broken body of her mentor. 

"Kala…" came a weak voice. "Kala, I couldn't stop him. I tried so hard, but I couldn't stop him…" 

"Taran, I'm here. I'm right here," she replied. 

She put her arm underneath the injured older man. His long white hair that had once been so shiny now looked dull. He was hurt badly. Blood trickled down his mouth. His entire body was drenched with crimson red blood mixed with black soot. Kala let out a small cry as she realized the extent of her teacher's wounds. 

"What has he done?" she wept. 

"Only what I knew he would do." Taran replied weakly. He paused to catch his breath. 

"He has the Compass of Chronos," the old magi continued. 

"He took the Asa Stone?" Kala asked. 

Taran nodded. 

"He's going to open the sacred realm…the Chrono Prism… He'll try to harness its power." 

"Taran, you knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell me? I could have-" Kala questioned. The man interrupted with a violent coughing fit that produced more blood. He seemed to be struggling to maintain his consciousness. His strength was beginning to fail more quickly. 

"Kala, you knew it, too. I know you had the visions." Taran said. His voice sounded as quiet as a whisper. 

Kala swallowed hard and shook her head. 

"No. I-I didn't know it would be Daisan. I saw silhouettes and dark images in my dreams, but I never thought it would be him. I never thought that he would do this…" 

"You are now guardian. That's what I was going to tell you both as soon as you came, but Daisan said it didn't matter who I chose…I have nothing left to teach you… You have to stop him before…" Taran said softly. 

His voice was beginning to sound more faint. Kala tried to keep him talking. It was the only thing she could think to do. 

"If the visions are true then what can I do? This is what was meant to be." Kala said and then paused. 

"He's so strong. He's ripping all of Elo apart. The people are dying," she cried. 

"It's too late to save Elo…but there are other worlds that can be spared from Daisan's wrath. You know what you must do. Be strong… Fate has more in store for you. It is not the end… The fight will live on with you." he gasped. 

"Taran! Taran, no! I can't do this alone." Kala sobbed as tears poured uncontrollably down her cheeks. She felt so helpless. 

Taran smiled and placed his fingers on Kala's lips. His breaths began to sound more labored. Kala looked around crying as she shouted for someone to help them. Taran took in one last rattling breath and then slowly closed his eyes. Kala froze in shock. Her body became rigid and tense. For a moment it felt as if she couldn't breath. All the oxygen had escaped from her lungs and she couldn't make a single sound come out of her mouth. Then she blinked her eyes, snapping herself to attention and began to shake her head. 

"No!" she screamed. She hugged the frail form of the older man tightly to her body. 

"No", she cried until she became inaudible. 

The one person in her life who had been her friend, teacher, and had acted as her father was gone. At that moment she didn't care about what was happening around her. She was lost in her sorrow and grief. She rocked back and forth as she cried. After a while her sobs stopped, but her tears did not diminish. She leaned back and looked at the dark sky. Her world was dying and soon it would be gone, too. As the ground began to shake more fiercely, she turned her gaze toward the limp body in her arms. Kala stroked the old man's hair and stared hard at his face. In death he seemed so much older than he had been in life. Kala wanted to remember this moment. She burned it into her memory. 

"I accept my role as guardian," she said firmly aloud. This was her destiny. Everything that she had envisioned was becoming a reality. 

Then suddenly Taran's body began to glow until it radiated a bright white light. It enveloped Kala. She then absorbed all of Taran's knowledge and powers as a guardian. Adding on to her own. She felt warm as the energy coursed through her body. Then another light shot out from Kala's body, Taran's life force. It shot upwards into the sky and then dispersed into the air. 

"You are free now." Kala said sadly with a faint smile. 

She was now an instrument of fate and she would be happy to carry out what she was to do next. Fate would grant her vengeance for all those that had suffered. 

***Flashback ends*** 

"That's when it all began," Kala said softly. She had been thinking about the past events in retrospect. 

The light of so many worlds, Kala thought as gazed around at all of the balls of light surrounding her. Will what happened to Elo befall them, too? I couldn't stop it then, so what will happen now? 

Even now she still thought about all of the things that she could have done to change the outcome of the past. Was what she did right? Had she insured her planet's doom by acting with Fate? What if she had said no to it all? Kala shook her head. No, she would have still done all that she did and everything still would have turned out the way that it is now. 

So many perished, she thought. My people… 

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. She trembled now as she remembered the agony the people had felt as they died along with their world. She had cried out along with them. Not a moment went by where she didn't think about the horror she had seen. She remembered it all. It had left a permanent scar on her soul. A piece of her had died that day. 

Kala then turned her thoughts towards her young apprentice. She was so angry that she had had to put Utori in so much danger. She didn't want anyone else to have to die for Daisan's evil ambitions. If she could have gone herself to gather the warriors she would have… 

They're our only hope now, she thought. 

Kala turned suddenly as she sensed an energy. 

A ball of light came from the blanket of stars above her and centered itself in the mystical room made of crystals. It turned into a portal. A flash of light came out of it. It formed itself into a person and Kala could see that it was Utori. 

"Utori." Kala said. 

Kala gasped as she surveyed the young girl. She was injured badly. Blood oozed from various wounds. Her clothes were torn and she looked exhausted. 

"Kala, I did it. I have them." Utori panted. She tried to walk forward, but instead fell to her knees. She passed out as she landed face down. 

"Utori!" Kala said as she knelt down and supported the girl in her arms. 

Utori slowly opened her eyes. She saw the look of concern in the guardian's face. This surprised Utori. Usually Kala was so calm and controlled. She rarely expressed such emotions. She always had certain strength and fierceness behind her eyes. One that she tried to emulate in herself. Now Kala just looked worried and scared as if she were reliving a traumatic moment from her past. 

"I'm okay, Kala. I'll be fine." She reassured her. "I just had a run in with an evil serpent. One of Daisan's minions." 

"I hoped that he wouldn't find you so quickly." Kala said, "Now that he knows we have the Champions of Fate he'll begin to move more swiftly with his plans." 

"Well, we now possess the means to stop him." Utori said. She groaned in pain as she raised her injured arm forward. Four balls of energy went forward and molded themselves into the shapes of people. 

********** 

Sesha stumbled as she fell forward bringing herself to a halt. She blinked as she looked around. Lycoris jerked forward as his body unfroze. 

"They're gone, Sesha," he yelled. 

"Yes, they're gone, Sesha." Tacere laughed as he floated down from the sky to land on the ground. 

Sesha grasped the daggers in her hands tightly in anger. 

"That little witch." Sesha growled, "She froze time." 

"And got away with the chosen," Tacere jeered. "So, what will you do now?" 

Sesha turned angrily and looked upward to face Tacere. He wore a sarcastic grin. Then suddenly Sesha became calm. She smoothed out her long, wild black and white-streaked hair with one of her hands. 

"You know this is still your mission," She said slyly. "Daisan will see this as your failure." 

"You're right this is my mission," he said. "I've been laughing at you this whole time, but you still don't get it. Do you, Sesha? Yes, somebody's going to die and it won't be me. Daisan will only want to know the reason why we didn't succeed and I'm looking at her. If you had waited like I said we could have destroyed them all." He brought his hand up and clinched his fist tightly for emphasis. 

"Waited? Waited for what?" she spat. "I would have succeeded if the girl hadn't pulled that little trick. We would have won if you hadn't sat back like a grinning idiot!" 

Lycoris interrupted them both. "You two can argue until the end of eternity, but we still have to figure out what we're going to tell Daisan. What if he kills us all?" 

They both became quiet as they thought about that possibility. 

"Yes, somebody is going to die and it may very well be us all." Lycoris continued. 

"You're such a coward." Sesha said with disgust. "He won't kill us all." 

"Yes, only one of us here will die. If Daisan doesn't do it then I plan to take care of it myself." Tacere said coldly. His deadly glare was fixed on Sesha. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	11. Martians & Cyclopses?

__

Crossover to Save Time and Space

By Tonz82

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway and I mean that literally in ever sense. I have no money.

****

Author's Note: I know that most writers like to use the Sailor Scouts Japanese names, but in my story I decided to use their American names. I stared watching Sailor Moon in the Spanish and English versions, so I'm just use to these names.

_________

__

Chapter Nine:

"Serena, are you okay?" asked a voice. 

Serena shook her head groggily. Her eyes were still closed. 

"Darien? What just happened? I-" she began but paused as soon her she caught a glimpse of her surroundings. She was in complete awe. 

__

It's beautiful, she thought to herself.

The room was an enormous cavern made of crystal that sparkled and shined. The entire chamber was filled with bright white light and the colors reflected by the crystal prisms. They bounced off the walls like a disco tech. They reminded her of the pictures she had seen of the northern lights in Alaska. She looked above her and saw a night sky filled with stars. More stars then she had ever seen and they were so close she felt as if she could touch them. It looked as if someone had took a handful of silver glitter and thrown it into the air. The sky radiated with bright light. 

Then suddenly she became panicked. 

"Am I dead?" she said out loud. 

"I have to be. Oh, God I'm dead!" she wailed. 

"I can't believe this! How could this happen to me? I was just minding my own business and then-then this woman... ", she stuttered. "I didn't do anything..." 

Suddenly she felt hands pulling her up from off of her knees. 

"NOO!! No, No! You can't take me!" she said kicking her feet in the air and flailing her arms.

"You're not dead, Serena," said a voice. 

"Hey, give us a break already."

Serena stopped once she recognized the voices. She looked up see Lita and Raye standing on both sides of her. The two of them were trying to pull her up to her feet. 

"Get up, you goof!" Raye said irritated as she rolled her eyes. 

Serena stood up quickly and hugged them both. 

"Lita! Raye! You're here! I'm so glad to see you!" Serena said excited. Then all of a sudden she looked sad. 

"Oh, no. I guess that means you're dead, too," she said sorrowfully.

"We're not dead, dummy! And neither are you." Raye replied. 

"I'm not?" she asked. 

"If you were dead would you be able to feel this?" Raye said as she pinched Serena on the arm. 

"Ouch!" she howled. "What's your problem, Raye? You didn't have do that!"

"Well if you didn't act like such a meatball head, then I wouldn't have to always bring you back to reality!" Raye howled back. 

"Oww!" Raye cried. Serena had pinched her back. 

Lita developed a sweat drop as she watched the two go back and forth pinching one another. 

Mina laughed. 

"You guys look like the three stooges," she cried.

"You can count me out of that equation," Lita replied. "I'm not in this."

"Stop it both of you," said stern voice suddenly. They both turned around to see that it was Hamara.

"Hamara!" Serena cried. 

Serena saw that she had on her sailor senshi uniform. Serena also noticed that the rest of her friends were there as well. Both the inner and outer senshi were standing before her. They too were dressed in their sailor uniforms. Serena did a double take as she realized that Hotaru was standing amongst them. She was just as she had been before the battle against Pharaoh 90.

__

'But how?' Serena thought. '_I remember, Rini, telling me that Hotaru had come back to life in the form of a baby after the battle against Pharaoh 90 and I saw her myself with my own eyes when I saved her... Yet here she is standing before me the same age as she was before the battle.'_

"Hotaru? How?" Serena gasped. 

"I'm not really sure myself, Serena." she replied. Her big shadowy, dark violet eyes told all. She was just as confused as Serena. 

"You're all here and you have on your sailor uniforms. I feel a little out of place," she said looking down at her yellow skirt and pink top. The woman in green hadn't really given her a chance to transform into Sailor Moon. 

"But where are we?" Serena asked. 

"Finally." Lita sighed. 

"I see you've noticed that we have a situation here. You're just as sharp as ever, Serena." Michelle replied. 

"Oh…" Serena giggled and placed a hand on the back of her head. 

"Hey, I remember a woman dressed in a green cloak. She attacked me…"

They all nodded. 

"It seems that we've all been kidnapped by the same assailant and taken to a strange place. I'm not sure how, but I think by time travel." Trista said. 

"And we're not alone." Hamara added and the nodded over towards the other groups of people standing next to them. 

Serena turned to see that Hamara was right. There were three groups. Each stood on a large plateau. One group consisted of three girls dressed in green, red, and blue school uniforms. They looked about the same age as her and the rest of her friends, excluding Hotaru. Another group contained five teenage boys. They were dressed in light-weighted armor: light blue, orange, red, green, and dark blue. The last group was probably the most interesting. 

"Whoa! That guy is green and he has _antennas_!" Serena said. 

"Maybe he's a Martian." Mina said making a funny face and then laughed.

"I can't believe it. There really is a such thing as little green men." Serena said quietly. "Oh, but he doesn't look very little." 

"Check out the Cyclops." Mina said. 

"Actually, I think he would be considered a triclops, Mina." Ami corrected in a scientific manner. 

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't." Ami responded. 

"Well, whatever. He has three eyes." Mina said pointing. 

"Ayee! Don't point." Serena gasped as she put Mina's arm down. "What if he hears you and gets mad? Then he'll come over here and bring the big green guy."

"Ahh! The green one looked over here." Serena yelped. 

"Whoa, two of those guys have goofier hairstyles than yours, Serena." Raye taunted slyly. 

"What? What?" Serena said. She used both hands to push Raye's head down and searched the room, looking from side to side. "Where?"

"Ah!" Raye cried as she stumbled towards the ground. 

"Get off of me, Serena!" she yelled. 

"I was just trying to see what you were talking about, but your big head got in the way."

"What? Who are you calling Big Head?" Raye said as charged toward Serena. 

"Well, you shouldn't have called my hairstyle goofy then," Serena said getting fired up as well. 

"Oh, no. You two aren't going to start again." Lita said jumping between the two.

The outer senshi looked at the five inner scouts with sweat drops. 

"I don't believe this." Michelle mumbled to herself (*sweat drop*). 

"Quiet! This is serious! Act like sailor senshi!" Hamara yelled angrily. She was obviously not amused. 

This is was exactly why she hadn't wanted to fight along side the inner senshi when they had first met. Serena at first had come off as nothing more than a blubbering twit. Although towards the end of the battle against the Heart Snatchers, she had proven herself to be worthy of her title as the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. But it was moments like this that made Hamara think twice about her pledge of loyalty. 

They all immediately composed themselves and realized that the surrounding three groups had their eyes fixed on them. (*sweat drops*)

"What is this place? Who are these people?" Umi said turning back towards her friends. "What's going on here!" 

"I don't know." Fuu said confused. She and the rest of her companions felt baffled. 

"One minute we were falling and the next moment we were here." Hikaru commented as she gazed around the large room. It was magnificent with its crystal prisms and beautiful lights. After being in Cephiro, she thought she'd never see anything that could compare to its beauty. 

"It was that woman in green. She brought us here, but I don't see her." Umi said. 

"Could this be what Clef told us about? That woman must have something to do with what's threatening Tokyo." Hikaru said to her comrades. 

"It looks that way. I can't think of anything else to explain the situation we're in. But who are these people?" Umi said looking at the three groups standing far off on different plateaus. Each group eyed one another suspiciously making comments towards members of their circle.

"They don't look like enemies." Hikaru said. She was observing the five guys in the multi-colored, light-weighted armor. They were talking quietly amongst themselves as well.   
  
'_They wear armor_,' she thought to herself. '_I wonder if they are swordsmen_?'

"From what I can tell they look just as confused as us. I don't think they know what's going on here either." Fuu answered. She had her mindful, green eyes fixed on the group of girls in the sailor uniforms. 

"What strange costumes?" she commented. 

"No more stranger than the group over there." Umi said nodding towards the green man in the turban and cape. "I've seen it all now."

"That woman must have brought us here, so maybe she brought them here, too," Hikaru reasoned.

"Then that would make them prisoners like us." Fuu replied. "I suggest we all be mindful and careful in how proceed. Who knows what will happen next." 

_________________________

AN: Fuu took the words right out of my mouth. Stay tuned peeps. 


	12. Girls in Bows and Ribbons?

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Ten: 

"You guys what just happened? That's all I ask." Kinto said. 

"As if I know," Ryo shrugged. "I just want to know where we are." 

"All I remember is standing in the wet, cold rain while some woman talked about taking us somewhere dry." Sai commented. 

"Well, I have to admit it is nice to be warm again." Sage replied. 

"I don't see her anywhere. And if she wanted to fight us why here?" Rowan asked. "This doesn't look like any part of the Netherworld that I've ever seen." 

"I'm not getting any bad vibes. This place looks sort of like a temple." Sai said. 

"Don't let yourselves be fooled." Ryo said sharply. "This could just be eye candy conjured by the Netherworld." 

If there was one thing Ryo had learned throughout his battles fighting the Dynasty, nothing was what it seemed. He and he friends had learned that time and time again whenever they fought the Dynasty warlords. Everything in the Netherworld was based on illusion, fueled by evil desires, misery, and the darkest parts of the human soul. Talpa manipulated their fears, their doubts in themselves, and used it against them. The evil, treacherous demon used whatever darkness it could to taint and corrupt the virtue in any decent being. 

While he promised to grant you your every wish and desire he masked his true intentions. Many thought that they had found what they were looking for by serving him, but what they had really found was darkness. Whether it be greed, lust for power, hate, sorrow, it is the accumulation of such emotions that cause the woe and suffering of mankind. That's just what a soul-less demon like Talpa fed on. 

"But Talpa's dead. We saw it with our own eyes, Ryo. The armor of inferno destroyed him." Sai said. 

"We shut him down permanently." Kinto added. He truly believed in his heart that Talpa was dead and that there just was no way that he could have come back. 

"This just feels different. I don't think Talpa is behind this. I remember the girl saying that she wasn't trying to hurt us." Rowan said. 

Ryo refused to relent. 

"How can you be so naïve? Have none you learned anything from our battles against Talpa?" 

"Naïve? You weren't the only one who had to face Talpa. We all fought him. None of us have forgotten. We all remember very well the kind of tricks the Dynasty likes to play." Rowan responded angrily. 

Ryo could be very stubborn and impatient, making him quick to assume and make rash judgements. Rowan thought that maybe it was his fiery and passionate nature that made it so that he alone could wear the white armor, but sometimes it was this very same nature that made Ryo hard to deal with. Rowan, himself, being more cool, collected, and logical. At this moment Ryo didn't want to think about any other possible reasons for their predicament. 

"I think we can only wait to find out what her true intentions are." Sage said staring at the both of them with his piercing gaze. He wanted the two of them to calm down. Getting angry and fighting wasn't going to help anyone. 

"Look at the others around us. Who do you think they are?" Sai asked. 

They all had noticed the three groups of individuals. Up until now each group had eyed one another suspiciously. Though they all seemed more concerned with just getting their bearings and trying to grasp how they had suddenly appeared in their current location. 

"I don't know, but they all appear to be in the same boat as the rest of us." Rowan said. "But we should be careful and ready for anything." 

"I have to say one thing. If this is a Netherworld illusion," Kinto said staring at the girls in the sailor skirts and the ones in the school uniforms, "then I'm loving it." 

******* 

Gohan turned to face the piercing gaze he felt pressing into his back. He saw it was coming from a girl with long blond pigtails. He smiled at her. She looked surprised, but smiled back. Then suddenly she looked scared and turned away. 

Gohan wondered what was wrong, but realized that Piccolo was standing right behind him. The tall Namek was looking out of the corner of his eye and staring in the direction of the girl. 

"I think you frightened her, Piccolo." Gohan chuckled. 

Piccolo only grunted and then turned away. 

Gohan continued to look around at the others in the room beside himself and his friends. 

"I wonder who all these other people are and what they're doing here?" he asked. 

"Are those cheerleading uniforms?" Yamucha said staring at the girls in the sailor skirts. 

"Pretty cute cheerleaders. Don't you think?" Krillin said staring in the same direction. Then suddenly the tallest one in the group returned his stare. Krillin made a slight jump. The look she had given him reminded him of the same cold look he had seen Android 18 make so many times. 

"That one with the short blonde hair looks pretty ticked off that you're looking over there." Yamucha commented. 

Krillin quickly averted his eyes and then looked at the second group of girls in the school uniforms. They stared back at him blankly. 

"Man, Krillin you really don't have any luck with girls." Yamucha laughed. 

"Watch this," he said. Yamucha turned and looked at two of the girls dressed in the cheerleading uniforms from the first group. One was dressed in green and white with a pink bow, while the other in blue and white with a light blue bow on her chest. He smiled at them and they both blushed. 

"See. That's how it's done." Yamucha told him. 

Krillin shrugged sheepishly. 

Tien was looking at the young guys in the multi-colored armor. 

Hmm, I wonder who they are? They look like warriors, he thought. They looked rather serious, except for the guy in the orange. 

Piccolo and Vegeta seemed uninterested in any of the surrounding groups. 

"So, you guys where do you think we are?" Yamucha asked. He placed both hands on his hips as he looked around the room. 

"Whew! This place is huge," he said. 

"Well, the good news is we're not dead. None us are wearing halos." Tien announced. 

"If we're not in the otherworld then where are we?" Krillin asked coolly. Inside he was doing leaps of joys. He was happy to still be alive, but if they had turned out to be dead he had to say that would been the most painless death he had ever had. 

Vegeta shifted around. His eyes were scanning the room. He looked more agitated then usual. He did not like having a grasp on his situation and it made him antsy. The feeling of not being in control made him furious. He didn't know where his was and he didn't know who had brought him here. 

"Vegeta, looks ready to snap." Krillin whispered to Trunks. 

Trunks felt just as anxious as his father did. He could identify with his feelings of powerlessness. Maybe it was the Saiyan blood that coursed through his veins that told him to spring into action or maybe it was because he had been a warrior who had survived mostly by running. For too long in his own life had he felt helpless. It was the most frustrating and horrible feeling that he had ever felt next to loss and grief. It was a feeling that he had lived with for the first 18 years of his life, as he watched the two heartless mechanical creations of Dr. Gero destroy his world. He did try to fight them, but his attempts and sacrifices always felt as if they'd been spent in vain. 

Then when his mother created the time machine he knew that he now had hope. That maybe he now had a chance to go back and make things change for the better. The trips to the past had proven to be successful, but not in the way that he had expected. He felt disheartened when he had first found out that nothing he did in the past could ever change the outcome in his world, due to some kind of law of the time continuum. Instead he ended up gaining a piece of himself that he thought he'd lost. He learned about the true spirit of a warrior and what it really meant to fight to the very end. He had learned a lot from the friends that he never had been given a chance to know while growing up. They had inspired him to go back and take back what rightfully his. His home. 

"That woman brought us here. The one that Gohan rescued. I think that she saved us." Trunks said thoughtfully. 

"Saved us? What are you talking about, boy?" Vegeta asked. It was the first time that he had spoken since they had been there. 

"Well, those two guys that appeared in front of us. They were really strong. Stronger than all of us." he said. It was hard for him to say that. Especially after witnessing the strength that Gohan had displayed during the battle with Cell. He didn't think it possible for there to ever again be other beings that could be stronger than a Super Saiyan at level two. 

"Yeah. They were really strong. That one guy he did something so that we couldn't move. Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't appeared here." Gohan said. 

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Why are we here? We should still be battling with those barbarians. I don't like tricks and whoever has pulled this is going to answer to me!" Vegeta flared. 

"You hear me! Whoever you are! Show yourself! You brought us here for a reason! Now come out!" Vegeta yelled. 

His voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the spacious room. The other surrounding groups turned to look at them and then began to look about the room. They too were waiting for a response. 

********** 

"I think we've given them enough time to get settled. They're all starting to become restless." Utori said to Kala. 

"Yes, I think it is time that we give them the answers that they are looking for." Kala said in a gravely manner. 

"How are you feeling?" Kala asked Utori. Her tone had changed to one of concern. 

"I'm fine. That healing elixir worked well." Utori answered. 

"Alright. Then let us proceed and go greet our guests." Kala said returning back to the matter at hand. 

They walked forward from the invisible space that Kala had created to observe the warriors from. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	13. Champions of Fate?

__

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway.

_________

Chapter Eleven:

Michelle stared at the man with the spiked black hair. It stood straight up in the air from root to end. His brow was furrowed in anger. The veins in his neck popped out as he screamed out angry curses and obscenities, amplified by the hollow cavern like walls of the room. 

"Charming approach." Michelle said dryly. 

"Crude. But it looks like it was effective." Hamara commented. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was emotionless. 

All four groups diverted their eyes to stare at the bright light that had suddenly erupted at the front of the room. They all squinted their eyes as the light became more brilliant. Out of nowhere a wide staircase that led to a throne on a high-rise platform appeared. As the light began to dim they saw two figures walk down the stairs and then stop just before they reached the bottom. If they had kept walking they would have walked straight off the edge, which lead to a bottomless drop. 

Hikaru gasped as she realized that the two figures were women. 

"The woman in green. That's her." Fuu whispered. 

They could finally see her face clearly. She was much younger than previously thought. She looked about seventeen or sixteen years of age. She had wavy black hair that went just past her shoulders, which framed an oval-shaped face. Her features were more exotic though. She had full lips on a heart shape mouth. Her almond-shaped eyes were a bright golden brown color. They were the most startling amongst her features. 

__

'The hood she wore over her head when we first saw her must have hidden her eyes. They seemed much darker before,' Fuu thought in surprise.

The young girl wore the same green cloak. The translucent material revealed only the outline of her feminine form. On her brow she wore an upside down gold triangle. Two small chains on both sides of the triangle tied to the back of her head holding it in place. The triangle seemed to have some type of complex design engraved on it, but Fuu was not close enough to see it clearly.

__

Not bad, thought Yamcha. The young girl was rather beautiful. 

"Way better looking than the snake lady," he said aloud without realizing it.

"Huh?" Krillin said looking at his friend quizzically. Then seeing the opportunity for a little taunting he grinned.

"You really are a horndog, Yamcha and you say I'm hard up for a date. Let's just try sticking with own species, okay?"

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about," Yamcha said embarrassed. 

Serena turned to take in the details of the woman that stood next to the young girl. The woman was taller than the girl by almost a full head. She was young, but still older than the girl by quite a few years. She had long light brown hair that seemed to have a slight red coppery tint to it. It cascaded down her back freely and reached a little ways beyond her waist. Over her right shoulder hung a long thick braid. Her gray eyes seemed to shine and reflect light giving them a silver metallic quality. 

Umi thought that she looked rather Chiezetan, like her friends Tarta and Tatra, with her bronze complexion. In her hands she clasped a long scepter that glowed a bright light. She wore a long purple gown with a silver sash. A long slit in front of the dress revealed one of her legs up to the thigh. Instead of a tiara like the younger girl, she bared golden triangle symbol on her forehead, but of a different design.

__

'Who is she?' thought Ryo. The rest of his friends were also staring at the two strange women. They were wondering the same thing. 

__

'I wonder if the girl brought us here to see this other woman?' Trunks pondered to himself. 

The older woman seemed to carry an air of authority. Despite her young appearance, he could tell that her eyes held years of wisdom. Then he remembered what the young girl had said to the serpent woman when they were battling. She had said that her quest to find the chosen ones was over. 

__

'Are we the chosen ones?' he thought.

"Hmmph! Its about blasted time!" Vegeta growled angrily. He was not the least bit impressed by the flashy entrance. He glowered at the two women. 

"If we're done with the light show, then you both will answer my questions right now." He commanded. 

The young girl clad in green frowned at Vegeta's insolence, but his comment was the trigger for releasing a floodgate of questions. Each one coming from different directions. 

"Why did you bring us here?" shouted Ryo. His blue eyes flashed with anger from underneath his long black bangs. 

"No, no." Serena interrupted. "First all _where_ did you bring us?" 

"And who are you?" questioned Fuu. Her large owl-like eyes sat behind the frame of glasses. She stared back and forth at both women with scrutiny. 

They all waited for either two women to speak. 

"My name is Kala. This is my apprentice Utori." Said the woman in purple. Her voice seemed to have an ethereal quality to it. 

"Yeah, we've met." Hamara said icily glaring at Utori. 

"Hey, what's your problem? Are you two some kind of psycho weirdoes? You can't just go around kidnapping people!" Mina said. 

Utori raised an eyebrow slightly at the girl's comment. 

"First and foremost, we mean you no harm. I'm sorry that all of you were taken so suddenly from your homes without explanation. I was a bit pressed for time." Utori answered looking about the room. Despite her comment she still received looks of skepticism.

"Why did you bring us here? Well, where ever here is." Hikaru asked as her eyes searched the room. She looked over the edge of the plateau that she, Fuu, and Umi stood on. She couldn't see the bottom. It seemed endless.

"You are the Champions of Fate, chosen by Fate herself." answered Utori. She stated it in a matter of fact tone.

All of the kidnapped warriors stared at the young girl in disbelief. A few looked about ready to burst out into laughter. Surely she had to be joking stating such an outrageous and ridiculous explanation. Utori stared back them solemn faced with unblinking eyes. She was dead serious. 

"Champions of Fate?" Vegeta scoffed. 

"Now there's a sound and logical explanation." Krillin commented.

Yamcha and Tien smirked. Piccolo's face remained stony as he stood firm with his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan and Trunks seemed interested in what the girl had said, but remained cautious. The whole situation still seemed too strange. 

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta spat. 

The woman in purple answered. 

"As I said before, my name is Kala. I am the guardian of Time and Dimensions. You stand right now in the sacred realm of the Chrono Prism. Only those chosen warriors of Fate and one who guards the Chrono Prism may enter this realm. You were all summoned here because you are needed to collect the three mystical gems of time. Thus, at the same time protect all existence." 

"Protect all existence?" Umi asked. 

"At this moment a great evil threatens the stability of not only your own worlds, but that of all dimensions. 

This great evil that I speak of is a man named Daisan."

"Daisan? Who is that?" called out Raye. 

"What are these gems that you talk about?" called another unidentifiable voice.

Kala sighed. The meeting wasn't going well. The disoriented warriors kept asking questions, but the answers Kala gave only seemed to make them even more distrustful and suspicious. She decided the only way to answer their questions fully and gain their trust was to show them.

"I will start from the very beginning, but I think the best way to answer all of your questions is to show you." Kala answered. 

As soon as she said this she noticed guarded stances and stiffened postures from many of warriors. 

"I mean only to present you with images of past events." Kala said. 

Each group turned within themselves. 

"I don't like this." Krillin said to his friends. 

"Yeah, I don't know guys." Yamcha agreed. He seemed a little on edge. The old Yamcha would have jumped at the chance for excitement and adventure, but after having faced death more than once through out the many battles he had fought, he couldn't help but to be more cautious. Being dead sucked. 

"Stupid cowardly humans! Shut up! I want to see this. At the very least, this should be amusing." Vegeta said. He now seemed more intrigued by the woman's story. The past year on earth had been relatively boring and perhaps this woman was the answer to that. 

"I believe her." Gohan said. "I don't think that she is going to hurt us or anything."

"As if she could." Vegeta sneered. He didn't feel he had anything to fear from either two women, despite the fact that both possessed rather strong life forces. 

"I, for one, would like hear her story." Trunks said. 

"What do you think, Piccolo?" Gohan asked. 

"I think we should see what she has to say. But we should all be on guard." Piccolo answered in his gruff manner. 

"No body ever listens to me." Krillin mumbled to himself. Gohan nodded toward the woman to let her know that they would like to see what she had to show them.

********

"I'm up for a slide show." Kinto said. 

"The girl brought us here for a reason. Although her actions are questionable, she has remained true to her word. She hasn't tried to hurt us." Sage reasoned. 

"I say we see what she's talking about." Rowan said nodding. 

"It can't be any crazier than any of the other stuff we've seen." Sai said shrugging. 

Ryo eyed the two mysterious women in purple and green. The younger girl seemed anxious as if she were in a hurry to go somewhere and growing more impatient with all of the chattering amongst the groups.

"Alright just be ready for anything." Ryo cautioned. Then he turned and signaled to Kala their compliance. 

*******

Hotaru stared at the woman in the beautiful purple gown. Her fellow scouts were busy discussing amongst themselves, but she had remained quiet. She was filled with many questions. She hoped that the woman would be able to answer them. 

"I have to admit that her story does sound farfetched," Ami said, "but I think we'll be able to make more sense of what she's saying if we just let her show us." 

"Yeah, it does sound incredible," Mina agreed, "but she's caught my interest."

"Hold on a second." Lita interrupted. The rest of the senshi looked in her direction.

"She said that she was the guardian of time and dimension. I thought that _you_ were the guardian of time, Trista?" 

"I am. Well, at least I was." Trista answered. After Trista had manipulated time, during the battle against Mistress Nine to save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, she had lost her role as time guardian. She now lived in Tokyo and tried to lead a normal life.

"See then. That proves that she is not who she says she is. This is some type of trick--" Hamara began, but was interrupted by Trista. 

"It doesn't mean that she isn't who she says she is. There are many gates of time. I'm not the only guardian. In our world I was the guardian of our time line. I have heard of a great crystal that is responsible for the flow of time and the stability of dimensions. I think there may be truth to what she is saying and I am inclined to believe her."

"Are you sure, Trista?" asked Michelle. 

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Alright then. Then it's settled. We'll let her continue with her story." Serena said. She turned to look at Kala and gave her the cue to go on.

Serena had listened to what her friends had had to say, but she personally believed everything that the woman had told them so far. She seemed honest and her eyes pleaded with them to just hear her out. Raye looked at Serena. Then leaned over and whispered. 

"I think that she is sincere, Serena. I don't sense any negative intentions from her."

"Yeah, I think that we can trust her." Serena said.

********

"Well we're the last ones." Umi said to her friends. 

"I have no problems. I want to hear what she has to say. I say yes." Hikaru said fearlessly. She was more curious than fearful at the moment. 

"She said a great evil was threatening our world. I don't think that we have any other choice. We need to know more about what we're facing." Fuu answered. 

"Yeah, I agree." Umi replied back. "Let's get on with it."

Hikaru looked at the woman letting her know that she could proceed.


	14. Elo: Where it began

__

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway.

_______________________________

Chapter Twelve:

__

'Finally, we can get on with it already. We don't have time for all this talk,' Utori said on a tight telepathic line to Kala. She was becoming more restless and apprehensive with every passing moment. 

__

'True, but we need to gain their trust if we're going to get them to agree to help us. Relax Utori,' Kala answered back on just as tight of a mental shaft of thought. 

Kala lifted her staff in the air and once again the whole room filled with bright blinding light. 

All of the warriors opened their eyes and then realized that instead of being in the room of crystal, they were now hovering in outer space away from a lush green planet. As they came closer towards the planet they found themselves floating over a large civilization. Serena thought that it bared resemblance to Crystal Tokyo, since it too had the appearance of a highly evolved civilization. The rest of her friends and other three groups were speechless. Kala's voice broke the silence and they listened to her as she began to speak.

"On a planet long ago there once existed a people called the Eloyans. I am one of the last of such a people. The Eloyans had long since been the protectors of the Asa Stone or what many had deemed the Compass of Chronos. The Asa Stone is a powerful stone. Its name is derived from the meaning of life. It is the key to the sacred realm of the Chrono Prism, the realm that you all stood in a few moments ago."

"To be chosen as guardian of the Asa Stone was considered the highest honor among my people. To serve as a priest or disciple in the temple was also considered a distinguished privilege as well. I was one of the lucky ones that seemed to possess a talent for magic and mysticism. I was fairly young when the current guardian at that time, Taran, had taken me under his wing. He saw my talents and thought I had potential. I was not Taran's only pupil at the time. He had currently been training another, a boy a few years older than myself. His name was Daisan and he didn't like me from the moment that I arrived." 

The warriors reappeared in a garden courtyard. The garden lead to the entrance of large temple. The temple was beautiful. It had tall roman style pillars to support its roof. The sky above was clear and blue. They could even smell the fragrance of blooming flowers and hear the chirping of birds.

They all turned to watch a young female child with long loose, coppery brown hair. She was being lead by a kind-faced tall, older man. He possessed long white hair and a long beard. The young girl wore old faded clothing. She obviously came from a poor family. The older man wore a long tunic with designs and emblems sewn on it. He stood tall and strong with his staff, clearly a man of great status. The man presented the little girl to a young boy of about nine years of age. He too was dressed in clothing made of fine material. 

__

"Daisan, I would like you to meet someone. Her name is Kala," the man said to the boy. The young girl was shy and stared at the ground. She stayed close to the old man's side. 

"Is she a new servant girl?" asked the little boy. He stared at the young girl with disregard. 

"No," sighed the older man. Then he looked back down at the young girl child. "Kala's parents have passed on…so she will be staying here now."

"Staying here?" exclaimed the young boy in shock. "In the temple? This little wretch?" 

The little boy frowned at the girl and turned his nose up as he looked down on her. The old man frowned as well. He looked disappointed at the boy's reaction.

"Kala possesses a talent and it is only natural that she study here. She will stay at the temple and receive training. Maybe someday become a priestess and serve in the temple." 

"A priestess?" laughed the young boy. He obviously found the idea ridiculous. The little girl continued to stare at the ground. Then suddenly the boy's face turned hard and cold.

"I really don't care where she stays. As long as she keeps out of my way," he replied.

His eyes were fixed on the young girl, but he was talking to the man. The young girl squirmed under the boy's piercing stare. 

****

"Jeez, this kid is a major brat." Umi observed.

"No kidding." Hikaru agreed. 

Kala continued on with her tale.

"My life in the temple was a happy one and under the care and watchful eye of Taran my powers grew. At first Daisan simply ignored me and treated me as if I didn't exist. I was nothing more than a charity case, who had gotten lucky. He came from a family of renowned magicians, telepaths, and warriors. His future was set. Out of all those that studied at the temple Daisan was the strongest and it was assumed that he would become the next guardian when it came time for Taran to step down. But as the years passed I became stronger. I progressed quickly with my studies and became easily bored. Sometimes I snuck away from my lessons and roamed the temple." 

The warriors saw another flash of light and then reappeared in a large stone room. Once again they saw the same elderly man. Although this time he seemed more worn with age. He stood in the center of the room. The young boy they had seen previously now looked older. He stood next to the man as he spoke to him. 

__

"To be a guardian of the Asa Stone is not a duty to be taken likely. You must realize by protecting the Asa Stone that you are protecting the Chrono Prism. You must be able to control your emotions and clear your mind. Now concentrate Daisan…"

The young boy closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating on the four large crystals set on a platform. The crystals began to glow and levitate into the air. The task seemed simple enough and the boy effortlessly suspended the fragile crystals in the air while at the same time controlling his energy output. Then suddenly the crystals shattered into pieces and dropped to the floor. The boy groaned.

"You lost your focus, Daisan. The purpose of this exercise was to develop clarity of mind. You must learn control."

"I do these tiresome exercises all the time. Even the lowest ranking priest could do this. When will you show me how to do the bigger incantations? Like opening the gateways to other realms and how to create void," the young boy replied dully. 

"Such spells require large amounts of concentration and discipline, which you have yet to acquire my young, impatient pupil. Not only that, but opening voids and realms requires the summoning of tremendous energy which you must be able manipulate with accuracy. It can be difficult to maintain and dangerous. You are far from ready," Taran answered wearily. 

Then suddenly the old man paled and looked tired. He looked down at the young boy and shook his head. He had missed the whole point of the exercise. 

"I think that will conclude our lesson for today." Taran replied and left the room.

The young boy had held his tongue, but as soon as the old man was out of sight he could no longer contain his anger.

"Old fool! Someday I will be guardian. Nobody will tell me what I can and can not do," the boy said acidly.

His fists were balled in fury. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate his energy. His body began to glow with energy. As he opened his eyes he raised his arms forward. Energy shot forward. It cut through the air like a knife and ripped open a space. The hole slowly began to grow larger and larger. Suddenly the boy turned his focus toward a moving shadowy figure. 

"You know what this kid needs?" Serena asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "A good spanking. I remember having to set Rini over my knee a couple of times. The little monster--" 

"Shhh," Hamara interruped her. 

The warriors turned to look in the same direction. It was the same young girl from before, except this time she looked older as well. She had been hiding and observing the young boy's lesson with the old guardian.

__

"What are you doing here?" Daisan asked angrily. 

"I-I was just watching," she stammered. "Besides I should be asking you what you're doing. Taran said that you couldn't do that incantation yet!" 

She began to look more frightened as she watched the floating orifice continue to grow. The only thing she could see inside of it was darkness. The light in the room seemed be absorbed into the chasm, as if it were being devoured. 

Daisan looked at her angrily.

"What I do is no concern of yours! Get of here and if you tell Taran, I swear I'll--"

"Daisan! Look!" she screamed suddenly.

The boy turned to look back at the large hole. It was enormous now and filling the room. Dark purple energy shot forward out of it. He jumped back. The blast had left a deep pit in the floor.

"Close it, Daisan! You didn't create a void! You opened some kind of doorway!" Kala cried. 

Daisan struggled to regain control. 

"I can't! It's too big!" he struggled. The room was beginning the shake roughly. 

Just then Taran came running back into the chamber. Screams were coming from all over the temple. Kala looked out the door. More small black holes were beginning to open all over the sanctum. 

"Daisan, what have you done!" Taran shouted at the young boy. 

"More of those dark holes are beginning to appear all over the temple!" Kala yelled. "And they're growing!" 

Daisan looked panicked and began to inch back in fear. Another bolt of dark energy shot forward out of the hole. 

"I can't stop it!" Daisan cried as he grabbed his head. He couldn't clear his mind and that meant he couldn't close the portal. Another bolt of energy shot forth aimed at the boy. 

"Daisan look out!" shouted Kala. But he looked too scared to move. 

Just then Taran appeared in front of the boy and blocked the energy blast with a shield of energy. The impact of the hit took a lot out of the older man. He leaned heavily on his staff as he tried to catch his breath.

They stared into the dark abyss in horror when they heard a deep roar. Some kind of creature was beginning to emerge from the opening. Its form was indefinite, like that of a shadow.

The creature shot another blast at the old man and the boy. Daisan looked scared and Taran still looked as if he had not recovered from the impact of the first shot. Out of nowhere another blast of energy shot forward to counter the creature's attack, before it could hit Taran and Daisan. The shadow monster turned in the direction that the blast had come from. It's eyes glowered at Kala. She now glowed with a light. The creature advanced forward to attack. 

"Kala! No! Run child!" yelled the old man. He began to raise his hand to subdue the creature.

The glow surrounding Kala began to emanate a deeper shade. This time another a blast much more intense and powerful shot forward at the creature. The monster roared in pain as the blast pushed it back. It tried to fight against the blast's intensity, but became overwhelmed and flew back into the black abyss from which it came. 

Kala then concentrated all of her energy on closing the void. She had to hurry before anymore monstrosities decided to come forth. Slowly the hole began to shrink until it was no more. Taran stared at the small girl in awe. She looked exhausted and swayed from side to side before crumbling to the floor.

"Kala?" he uttered in surprised. He sensed that the other small holes that had begun to open around the temple had closed as well. 

Taran picked himself up and attended the exhausted girl. He turned to stare at the boy who had caused the whole incident. Daisan no longer looked frozen in terror. He looked angry. Taran glared back at the boy and then realized that the boy wasn't look at him. He was looking at the unconscious girl with a burning glare. Then Taran turned back to Daisan with a look of fear. It was as if had he had a sudden epiphany. 

"Taran had realized that the portals that Daisan had opened were not gateways to another realm. He had in actuality created the dark domain. It was a reflection of what was in his heart. Taran had always considered Daisan to be nothing more than an overindulged child who just needed guidance. But that day had made Taran realize that Daisan was more than just spoiled, but that deep in the boy's heart lurked a darkness, an uncontrollable rage. Surprisingly enough Taran became even more determined that he would teach the boy how to control his rage and powers. He hoped that in the process that Daisan would learn how to channel those emotions. This was his mistake." Kala clarified. 

__


	15. A world destroyed

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Thirteen: 

The warriors then saw another flash of light. 

"Daisan was allowed to continue his studies at the temple, but was reprimanded severely for his disobedience by Taran and King Malore, ruler of all Elo. He had been shamed and his disgraceful behavior had brought dishonor to his family name. After the incident, Taran asked the king formally if he could advance my studies. He now thought that I had the potential to become a very high-ranking priestess, if not a guardian myself. It was an unusual request seeing that my family did not come from any known line of magicians. The king soon agreed though, after he found out that I had been the one that had closed the gateways that Daisan had created. This caused Daisan to develop a deeper loathing for me. He felt that I was now a threat to the position that had been assured to him from birth." 

Vegeta stared at Daisan and thought that he could relate to the boy's feelings. It was the same way he had felt when Kakkarot had achieved the super saiyan level before him. He had been furious and frustrated; but then again Vegeta had always loved competition. 

The warriors now saw numerous images of an older Kala and Daisan. They saw moments of the two receiving instruction from Taran and others of their vigorous training. 

"As the years continued to pass, Daisan's hatred of me grew more intense and so did my relationship with Taran. He was like the father that I had lost long ago. Daisan, kept his feelings of contempt and spite to himself, brooding inside, except for his occasional looks of abhorrence. I held no malice or spite for him, but I understood his feelings for me clearly and tried to stay out of his way." 

"But as fate would have it, eventually we ended up training together more due to the fact that there was no one else available at our same level of skill. I think Taran also hoped that Daisan would learn to control the feelings he held toward me, but Daisan only saw me as a rival. He competed with me fiercely to gain Taran's approval. He despised the relationship between the old guardian and myself. 

"As we both grew older we became stronger and more skilled. Although Daisan never seemed to gain the control and focus that Taran had emphasized. He always seemed to be full of anger. All he cared about was becoming more powerful, and nothing ever seemed to satisfy him." 

Piccolo shook his head. He, himself, frowned at the boy's careless and reckless actions. He knew the path that Daisan was heading down all too well and knew exactly where it would end. 

With another waver of light to cloud the warriors' vision, Kala carried on with her story. Dark images flashed in their minds. Images of the destruction of a planet, earthquakes on the planet's surface, the silhouettes of people dying and screams in terror. 

"Soon, I began to have dreams and visions of impending doom. The dreams scared me and I didn't know what to make of them. I had never before possessed any abilities in clairvoyance and I chose to keep them to myself. Little did I know, but the dreams were visions of what would be." 

Kala paused for a moment as if to reflect and then went on. 

"Taran was growing old and the time was drawing nearer for him to choose a successor. Although not fast enough for an impatient Daisan. He decided to lend Fate a hand. Soon rumors began to spread across the kingdom that Taran was growing feebleminded with his old age and starting to slack in his duties as guardian. With the gossip spreading it raised questions among many of the nobility of Elo and Daisan was able to gain the favor of many. Not long after he took it upon himself to approach the King that he should replace the old man. Unfortunately for him, the good King Malore was not easily fooled. He saw Daisan and his plan for what it was." 

The warriors now saw a mature Daisan kneeling before a man in crowned jewels and regal attire. The man sat on a throne. Daisan was speaking to the man, but was abruptly interrupted by the monarch. 

***** 

"I can see your concern, Daisan," said King Malore. "I know that this must be hard for you. As I am aware of your deep respect for Taran." 

"Yes, my lord," Daisan nodded. "It pains me greatly to come to you, but I'm afraid that I am not the only one who believes that it is time for Taran to step down." 

The king leaned back in his throne. 

"I'm sure that Taran would agree with you. As a matter of fact he is here." Malore replied. 

Daisan looked up surprised, but quickly regained his composure as Taran walked into the throne room. 

"Taran, old friend, I'm glad that you are here. Daisan came to see me on your behalf with concerns of your welfare," said King Malore as he greeted the guardian. 

"Yes, well, I believe some of his concerns were well founded. I have come to the decision that it is time for me step down." Taran agreed. 

This was better than Daisan had thought. He had expected the old man to be angry and put up a fight to hold his position. Now King Malore would chose him as the new Guardian. 

"I see. Well, then I will leave the decision up to you as to who will become the new guardian," King Malore said. "I believe that you are quite capable of making the decision. I doubt that you will need any assistance from me." 

Daisan looked even more surprised, but this time did not hide it. This turn of events he had not expected. 

"Surely your choice must be obvious," the king continued on, "I hear that Daisan is a powerful sorcerer, and has excelled in his studies at the temple. Not only that he comes from a noble family line. There are many in the kingdom that think he would be an excellent choice for the job." 

"Yes, he is one of the most powerful and ambitious among my students, but I will not make my decision in haste. I will make my announcement at the appropriate time and within the temple walls of the Asa Stone. Then at that time I will relinquish my position as guardian." Taran replied. 

"So be it then. We will await your decision and once it has been made we will make an official announcement to the kingdom. After doing so, we will hold the ceremony of passage for the new guardian." King Malore nodded. 

Daisan stood up and tried to hide his anger at the king's response. 

"I eagerly await your decision, mentor. I will leave you to it," he said in a controlled tone. "If you both would excuse me." 

King Malore nodded toward the youth. Daisan gave a small bow and then strolled out of the room. The king sat back once more in his throne. He stroked his chin and then looked out the corner of his eye toward Taran. 

"He's become a dangerous man. A powerful one, too." Malore said grimly. "He is still nothing like the rest of his family, though. They were honorable servants of virtue. Maybe it was not such a good idea to have let him continue under your tutelage?" 

"The darkness that lurks in his heart has become a cancer. I hoped that it would dissolve with time, but it has only continued to grow." Taran sighed. His voice was filled sadness and disappointment. 

"You did your best to teach him, Taran." 

"Yes, I know. That's why he must never become guardian." 

**** 

"Daisan already knew that Taran would not choose him and he didn't plan on waiting for Taran's announcement. He decided that he would take the Asa Stone." Kala said. 

"Yeah, I knew it. That old man was a fool. He should have seen this coming." Kinto replied in exasperation. 

"Of course he knew it, but he just was hoping beyond hope. People can change you know." Serena replied in a serious tone. 

"Yeah, he took a risk, but unfortunately… sometimes people never change." Gohan added. 

Kinto stared at both the girl and the young boy. They both spoke as if they knew from first hand experience. He shrugged and then turned back toward the action. 

The warriors now saw the old guardian in an enormous room. He stood in front of a small column. On top of the column floated a gem. It looked like a large white diamond. It's gleam filled the room with an effervescent light that danced across the walls. The old man seemed to be anticipating a visit from someone. When suddenly Daisan walked into the chamber. The old man turned to face his visitor. Daisan had an expressionless look on his face and he stared at the guardian with unblinking eyes. A deafening silence pervaded through out the room. 

**** 

"It's not me is it?" Daisan said suddenly. 

The old man returned the young man's gaze. He didn't answer. 

"No. I didn't think so." Daisan said coolly. He seemed usually calm. 

"Then why are you here?" Taran asked stonily. 

"Well, I came to a decision, too. And I thought that I should let you know what it is exactly. Maybe leave a little something for the new guardian, too, while I'm at it." Daisan replied. 

He smirked at the word 'guardian'. 

"That sounds so formal," Daisan continued. "I mean after all, I should just call her by her name. I mean we did grow up together, Kala and I." 

He smiled and then his face darkened again. Taran stood firm, but became more guarded. 

"Kala is on her way from the village. She should be here shortly." Taran answered curtly. 

"Then I guess I should make my visit a short one," Daisan said then paused. Anger seemed to building up with in him, but he managed to maintain control. 

"I always knew that you would choose that gutter trash over me, but that doesn't matter anymore. I will still get what I want, but not before I express my appreciation for all your years of guidance." 

Daisan began to walk closer toward Taran with a menacing smile. Taran took his staff into both hands and stood in a fighting stance, blocking Daisan's path. 

"Move aside old man." Daisan laughed, but Taran held his ground. He would do what he could to stop Daisan from taking the Asa Stone. Daisan stared at the stone with a look like that of a starved man gazing upon a feast, but then turned his attention back toward Taran. 

"You don't look surprised that it would come this do you, Taran? Almost like you knew this would happen?" Daisan asked curiously. 

"That I did, but I fooled myself into believing that you could change. My visions foretold of this moment. Visions of the one who would destroy Elo. Visions that had never been clear to me until after you had opened that realm of the shadow creature when you were a child. " Taran responded. 

"Then surely you know that you can not win, you decrepit old fool!" Daisan laughed callously. "I will have the Asa Stone and then I will control Chrono Prism." 

"Not if I stop you. I will redeem myself for letting you come this far." Taran cried and then advanced forward to strike Daisan down. 

Daisan did not move to avoid the strike, but instead stood his ground. Just as Taran was about to make his mark, Daisan suddenly exerted a burst of energy. Taran gasped at the tremendous force that had suddenly filled the room. He flew back several feet before regaining control. He concentrated on creating a barrier around his body and struggled to hold his position. Baring his teeth the old man fought to advance forward once again. 

He always knew that the young man possessed a frighteningly powerful energy, but this was incredible. Taran stared at the young man's face. He looked amused; this was nothing to him. Taran could only imagine what would happen if Daisan were able to get his hands on the Asa Stone. He would become virtually unstoppable. Taran surged with energy and released a battle cry as he used all of his strength to advance forward. Daisan balled one of his hands into a fist and brought his arm from across his body, striking the old man down. 

***** 

"My Master Taran fought against Daisan the best that he could, but his attempts were easily thwarted by Daisan's power." Kala replied. 

The Sailor Scouts, Ronins, Z-fighters, and Magic Knights could only watch as the old man fought bravely against the evil young man. All of his attempts were met with brutal force. 

"That poor man," Fuu said sadly. The Sailor Scouts nodded in agreement. 

"He didn't stand a chance." Trunks said. He was impressed by the old man's valor, but also saddened by his sacrifice. 

"What choice did he have, but to stand and fight?" Hikaru said. It was more of a statement than a question. She received a few nods from some of the members of other groups. 

Krillin looked at the red headed girl curiously. She looked so young and innocent, yet she carried the look of determination of that of an experienced warrior. 

'But what would she know of sacrifice and war?' he wondered. 

**** 

Taran slumped down against the stone wall of the chamber. He panted in exhaustion. His battered body wouldn't allow him to move due to the beating that Daisan had inflicted. Horrible pain coursed through out his body. He looked up suddenly to see that Daisan was heading straight for the Asa Stone. The salty blood from the wound on his head trickled into his eyes and made them sting. 

"Your treachery will be repaid to you in full." Taran rasped. 

"I guarantee you." 

Then the old man closed his eyes and the rest of his body slid down toward the floor. 

Daisan could only laugh as he walked toward the gem that he had been lusting over. The gem began to shine more brightly as Daisan approached it. He was determined to harness its power and make it his. As he clasped it a tremendous force swirled through out the room, shaking the ground and threatening to cave in the walls of the temple. 

All of the building energy had no choice, but to exit up through the ceiling. The flames of the potent power exerted by the stone had engulfed the entire room. Daisan grasped the stone with both hands and flew up into the air laughing. The white light once emanated by the stone now shone a dark purple color, almost black. 

**** 

"Daisan had attained the power that he sought and went forth to reek havoc on the planet. In order to open the sacred realm to the Chrono Prism, Daisan would have to absorb energy from the planet. Although doing so would also destroy all of Elo in the process, as well. Daisan didn't care." 

The warriors stared intently at the figures in the holographic projection of the past. They watched as a frightened and devastated Kala leaned over her dying teacher. All of their hearts went out to her at that moment. They had all experienced the pain of loss of a loved one at some point in their lives, resulting from one of the many battles they had engaged in. 

"I could feel the whole planet shaking, watch as the sky became dark, and hear the screams of panic ring though out the country side. I hurried as I made my way to the temple, where I found Taran. He had been just barely holding on to life. He told me that I was the new guardian and of what Daisan had done. I had been reluctant over the possibility of becoming Guardian, but as I watched the destruction of my world, I decided that I would face Daisan." 

'What a responsibility to take on all by herself and to have watch everything she loved die,' Serena thought. She could understand Kala's feelings at that moment and she felt sad for her. 

Ryo felt angered by Daisan's actions. The man had done nothing to protect his world, but had instead insured its destruction. It was sickening. 

Kala's voice remained cool and collected as she spoke, but the warriors could detect a twinge of sadness. 

"I had to hurry before Daisan became too powerful. He had always been very strong, but he never could focus his power entirely due to his rage, and that made him careless and reckless. I figured that would be my advantage over him, in combination with the new knowledge that had been supplied to me in the energy transfer by Taran. Daisan wasn't hard to find. I needed only to follow the carnage that he had left in his wake. A trail of destroyed villages and provinces lead right up to the royal castle. 

"From what I could tell the castle had been reduced to cinders. I could only assume that Daisan had killed the imperial royal family. Revenge I suppose to punish King Malore for not giving him favor. When I found Daisan he was battling what was left of the king's royal guard. The King himself stood commanding his soldiers. They were all injured and could do little to defend themselves." 

They all watched as Daisan raised his hand to finish off the royal commander and his soldiers, but not before Kala stood in his way. She bared a vicious look of deadly determination and angry. Daisan created an energy wave that sent Kala along with king and his small army flying. She created a barrier to protect them, but Daisan's power cut through most of the shield like a knife through butter. 

"I did my best to protect the King, but it was too late for them already and they were too far gone. I began to doubt if I really could stop Daisan. The Asa Stone had made him far more powerful than me. Daisan began to concentrate on opening the gateway to the sacred realm. Now that he possessed the Asa Stone he could enter the domain of the Chrono Prism. Daisan left the portal open for me to follow and follow I did." 

**** 

Kala looked at the vast surrounding area. The land was severely damaged. The ground rumbled violently beneath her feet and fires spread throughout the land. In moments the entire planet would all be gone. Her only choice was to go stop Daisan, and then hopefully if she returned in time she could save what was left of her planet. She looked up at the gateway that Daisan had opened and stepped through it. 

Kala flew through what looked like a dark underground tunnel. As she flew faster the bright glimmer sparkling on the walls began to turn into long streaks of light. When she finally stopped she saw that Daisan had been waiting for her on the other end. 

"Yes, It's about time," he replied. "Someone needs to witness this moment of glory and its fitting that that someone be you. You took what was rightfully mine and now I will take it back." 

Kala lunged forward toward him in an attempt to stop him. Daisan threw a ball of energy at her that sent her crashing through the wall of the large sparkling cavern. Kala picked herself up and spoke. 

"Daisan don't do this. Can't you see that you're destroying our world? You know as well as I do that the Chrono Prism was not meant to be controlled…You could destroy everything as we know it," she pleaded. 

"No!" Daisan screamed, "I will control everything! I will rule it all! The heavens already tremble at the power that I now possess. Once I have the Chrono Prism every single living thing will kneel before me." 

Kala could see that there was no reasoning with him. She had seen him in an out of control rage, but somehow the power that had been provided to him by the Asa Stone had stolen all of his senses. His ranting was now that of an insane madman. 

Kala watched as he raised the purple stone in his hands above his head. 

"I call for the power of the Chrono Prism!" He cried. 

The room began to glow and shake as Daisan focused the powers of Asa Stone's. Suddenly Kala and Daisan were both hovering in the air. The ground beneath them was no more. All around them were balls of light. They glowed brighter and bolder until all the two of them was nothing but white space. The stars crystals had come together to reveal one large gleaming, crystal prism. 

Daisan stepped forward to grab the precious gem. 

"It's power is mine!" he yelled triumphantly. 

Kala was standing in his path once again. She began to glow with energy and shot a blast from her hands. 

"No!" she screamed. 

Kala lunged forward. She had balled her fist up into a flaming ball. She struck Daisan directly in his face. She then leaped back and began to pummel him with blasts of energy. It was a move made out of desperation and proved to be fruitless. Daisan stepped forward and backhanded her across the face. A trickle of blood slid down her mouth. He held her by her neck. 

"Once the crystal and I become one, my power will be absolute. I will make you beg for you life and then I will kill you." he said in deadly whisper that chilled her soul. Then he flung her to the side. 

"You leave me no choice, Daisan," she said picking herself up. 

He looked back at her. "Spare me your pathetic notions! Don't try to act as if there were still any possible way for you stop me." 

He began to glow with power along with the Chrono Prism. The Prism's power seemed to be flowing into Daisan. The entire domain began to shake. Kala knew that she had to do something now or else all would be lost. She had run out of options. 

"Yes there is. I am now guardian of not only the Asa Stone, but also protector of the Chrono Prism. You have the Asa Stone, but you won't take the prism," she cried. 

She began to concentrate her energy and focused on the crystal prism. A beam shot from her body to the prism. Daisan knew that something was wrong. He was not becoming one with the crystal. Daisan stared at Kala and then looked at the crystal. 

"What are you doing?" he yelled. He began to exert more of his energy. 

When suddenly the crystal began to shatter. Daisan gasped and threw a beam of energy at Kala. She flew back hard. Daisan turned back toward the crystal. It broke before his eyes. 

"You're too late." Kala coughed as she stood up defiantly. 

The Chrono Prism had split into three large pieces and scattered into all directions. 

"No!" Daisan screamed. 

"How?" he cried. "It's not possible." 

"No one can control the power of Chrono Prism without the Asa Stone!" he bellowed. He knew that somehow Kala had been able to cause this turn of events. 

Kala looked at Daisan and responded. "Correct. That's why I cracked the prism. Then used your energy to channel into the cracks to split it. A last defense to protect the dimensions from evil." 

Daisan began to glow. 

"What have you done?" Daisan cried as he lunged toward her. 

Kala created a staff of energy. She spun it expertly in her hands, over head and between her arms. She brought the end of the staff down hard into the floor. Suddenly a large dark black hole appeared above both their heads. Daisan struggled against the force created by the portal. It was pulling him in. Kala stood up unaffected. 

Daisan had become furious with rage. Once again he had lost control of his emotions. With loss of control his energy level had gone down. Kala knew that this was her chance. She decided that she would have to imprison him. She had used his energy against him to split the prism, but he was still too strong for her to be able to actually take the Asa Stone away. 

**** 

"Daisan had not been able to control the prism, because of his unfocused mind. I was able to channel some of his excess energy in order to split the prism into three pieces. The pieces scattered into different directions. With Daisan's loss of control, I opened a void in which to imprison him. He vowed that he would return. As long as he possessed the Asa Stone I knew that he would, but there was nothing I could do to take it away from him. After I had locked Daisan away I decided to remain in the sacred realm." Kala explained. 

"I noticed that when the crystal had split that it had left four small shards and some astro dust behind. The small shards glowed with energy along with the dust. This was part of the final dream that I had had before my battle against Daisan. I realized that my dream was a prophecy. That one day when the evil was able to break its prison, the warriors, Champions of Fate, would appear and claim the four shards. They would bring the Chrono Prism back to it entirety and they would stop the evil that threatened, once and for all. So I decided to stay in the sacred realm and remained not only as just the protector of the four shards, but now as the guardian of all time and dimension. Here I have waited until the time would come to call forth the warriors of time. That time is now." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	16. Knights' acceptance

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay. 

Author's Note: This chapter does contain spoilers toward the Magic Knight series. In it I have mentioned scenes from the knights past battles. 

Chapter Fourteen: 

Hikaru blinked her eyes and looked around the room. They were back in the large sparkling cavern again. She and her friends, along with the other three groups of warriors, once again stood on the separate platforms. Kala's tale had come to an end and they no longer traveled through events of the past. 

"We're back." Fuu gasped. 

Hikaru nodded. 

"Now what?" Umi asked. 

They all looked at the two mysterious women again. 

"I hope that I have been able to make my mission clear to you now." Kala replied. Her voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the room. 

"This is why I brought all of you here. Fate guided us to each and every one of you. That means that all of you will a play an important role in this battle." Utori spoke. 

"Kala, you're the guardian of time right? You knew that all of this would happen. Yet you talk as if you don't know how this battle will end?" Rowan spoke suddenly. 

Kala closed her eyes and then looked down. 

"That's because I don't." she replied. 

"That was part of the prophecy in my dream. In my dream it said that once Daisan was free with the Asa Stone all worlds would feel his coming and the future would be unknown. Everything that is happening at this moment is something new. We are all literally writing history as we go. 

"All events are predestined and can not be modified no matter what we do to change the outcome. That is unless Fate wills it so. Although there is an exception to the special few who are able to take grasp of their destiny, which is everyone who stands in this room right now." 

"When I first began to have my visions I didn't understand them, but as time went by I was able to decipher them. In one of my visions I saw that the Chrono Prism would split into three gems and separate. Once this happened, the dark evil that brought about the prism's split would be sealed for a short time, but once released an army of warriors chosen by destiny would arise. These warriors would make the Chrono Prism whole again and stop the evil. This I know from my visions, but I am unable to see how this battle will play out detail for detail. The dream was more of a prophecy. I am unable to read any deeper into it." 

Kala paused and looked around the room. There was silence. All of the warriors seemed to be pondering what they had heard and seen. Kala hoped that she had been able to get through to them all and that they would see that she was not trying to deceive them. 

Suddenly young Hotaru spoke up. Her friends turned to stare at her. She was usually so quiet and meek, but not at that moment. 

"Kala? Whatever happened to your planet?" she asked. All eyes in the room were focused on Hotaru and then on Kala. 

"After I had sealed Daisan in his realm, I attempted to return to my world, but I could no longer sense the life energy that once radiated from it. That's why I stayed here in this realm." Kala answered. 

Hotaru's sad eyes were filled with empathy. She nodded with understanding toward Kala. 

"Now that I have explained the situation. I need to ask if all of you will accept the mission. Please realize that by doing so you would be fighting to protect you homes, loved ones, and the lives of many." 

"Hmmph. I could see why she would ask for our help, but why these other pack of losers?" Vegeta sniffed. 

"Well, she said that each and every one of us was chosen by destiny and that all of us would play a role in this battle. I guess that includes all of them, too." Gohan said thoughtfully. 

"I have to agree with Vegeta. All of them are nothing but mediocre fighters. I'll admit that their power levels are elevated far above that of an average human, but none the less they are all still weak. If this Daisan character is able to absorb the energy of entire worlds than he is a powerful foe." Piccolo responded. 

"True. How much could any of them really help?" Tien nodded and then turned to look at the other three groups of warriors. 

"Yeah, really. I always run away screaming in terror from cute girls in cheerleading uniforms." Yamcha laughed. 

"Don't forget that looks can be deceiving." Trunks commented, "Despite their strange uniforms there must be more to them." 

Gohan nodded. Vegeta ignored the both of them. 

"You expect us to fight along side with these pathetic weaklings? Surely you must be joking!" Vegeta said to Kala as he waved his hand toward all of the surrounding groups. 

"Uh! Listen to him!" Raye said to her friends, clearly offended. 

"Hey, big shot! For your information we can take care of ourselves!" Lita yelled back angrily. 

"Yeah, you jerk! Who do you think you are?" Mina shouted back just as angry. 

"Oh please. What are you going to do? Hit me in the head with one of your pom poms!" Vegeta laughed. 

"Pom-Poms?! We're not cheerleaders you idiot!" Raye yelled. 

"We're soldiers of justice!" Serena returned. "We fight evil and protect the innocent!" 

Serena began to make her sailor senshi stances and hand motions. 

"And we fight in the name of the moon!" she finished. 

The z-warriors stared back at all of them blankly (**sweat drops**). 

"Serena…you're not in your sailor uniform." Ami reminded. 

"You ditz." Raye said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Oiyee…fanfare! She's bringing back bad memories of the Genyu Force," Krillin cringed. 

"Warriors in pretty skirts and bows made of ribbon. I tremble in fear," Vegeta said sarcastically. 

"Is she for real?" Yamcha asked, "Was that a cheer? It didn't even rhyme and where's the pom-poms?" 

"Maybe they're not cheerleaders. Maybe they're baton twirlers." Gohan suggested. 

"Hmm…maybe." Yamcha said with one arched eyebrow, "but where are the batons?" 

"WE ARE NOT CHEERLEADERS OR BATON TWIRLERS YOU JERKS!" Raye screamed. 

Meanwhile… 

"Hey get a load of this guy!" Kinto said towards his buddies. 

"Who are you calling weaklings, pal?!" he yelled. 

"Some nerve!" Sai said shaking his head in disbelief. "What's this guy's problem?" 

"He's a cross between Kinto and Ryo." Rowan smirked. 

"A loud-mouth and a hot-head." Sage said with mirth. 

"Give me a break you guys." Ryo mumbled. 

"Hmmph, I'm way better looking." Kinto snorted. 

***** 

"I can't believe this guy!" Umi said exasperated. 

"Kinda of jerk isn't he?" Hikaru observed with wide eyes full of innocence. 

"Kinda of? That's an understatement. I don't know what's bigger. His head or that chip on his shoulder!" Umi cried. 

Fuu hadn't paid the man's comment any attention. She looked away from her friends and back toward Kala. 

Utori rolled her eyes at all of the bickering. 

"A warrior's power is not only determined by his strength but by his mind and spirit. Just as young Gohan said, each and every one of you will play an important role in how this battle will end, no matter how big or small. Now, I implore all of you to focus on the matter at hand. " Kala interrupted. All groups slowly quieted. 

"I will begin to address each of you individually as to your decision to accept your part in the battle ahead." 

Kala raised her staff and a blast of light shot forward above their heads. The energy shaped its self into an enormous floating sphere. 

"Magic Knights of Cephiro, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. I will address you first." Kala said. 

"I am aware of your battles and roles as protectors of the world known as Cephiro." 

As Kala continued to speak the floating sphere filled with images. All four groups turned to gaze upon the hovering ball. 

Maybe by witnessing some of one another's past battles they can gain a little respect for one another, Kala 'pathed to Utori. 

I hope so. Utori answered back, I can't take much more of this. 

"It's like some kind of viewing globe." Umi gasped. 

In the sphere they saw scenes of their past battles. 

"I remember that battle." Hikaru said surprised. 

"Together the three of you worked as a team." Kala said. 

"Oh, wow!" Umi swallowed. 

"Beside looking out for each other you also saved the world of Cephiro more than once." Kala continued. 

The sphere now displayed two of the hardest battles that the three magic knights had ever faced. 

"The battle against Lady Debonair." Umi whispered. 

"And Princess Emeraude." Hikaru said softly. 

"Oh! Cool! Giant Robots!" Kinto said. 

"They battled in those three enormous machines!" Sai said amazed. 

"They're magnificent!" Ryo exclaimed. 

All of the warriors stared at the scene on the large floating sphere. They saw a large white machine floating high in the sky. The machine had a feminine form like that of a woman and wore a long red cape. It wielded a sword, holding it forward with one hand. The angry voice of a woman could be heard coming out of the large robot. 

**** 

"Either you destroy me or I kill you. If you don't kill me then l *will* destroy Cephiro!" Princess Emeraude said. 

The Magic Knights looked down upon the small planet and watched it begin to crumble even more fiercely as the princess had stated her ultimatum. They refused to do what the princess asked and pleaded with her that they could find another way to save Cephiro. The princess would not listen to their words and continued to savagely attack the knights. 

"You have no choice! Don't you get it! I am no longer fit to be Cephiro's pillar. In moments it'll all be gone! I can no longer think of only Cephiro and its stability!" she cried vehemently. 

The Knights looked down at the land below. 

Cephiro was beginning to crumble away more with each moment. Hikaru realized that Emeraude was right. In moments all of Cephiro would be gone, killing its entire people. Hikaru watched her friends being pummeled by the princess. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't let them all die. 

She released an angry and frustrated cry. At the same time her rune god began to glow with energy along with Fuu and Umi's machine gods. All three machines turned into light and shot upward, merging together to form the ultimate rune god. 

A flaming sword shot out of the Rune God's hand. It advanced forward toward the princess. Instead of avoiding the sword, it seemed as if the princess had intentionally left herself open and thrown herself on to the blade of the sword. 

The magic knights could hear a sound of relief from the princess. Light began to shoot out of her wound. When suddenly the Princess and her rune god exploded. 

**** 

Umi remembered the battle against Princess Emeraude very well. It had been the most difficult battle she and her friends had ever faced. The outcome had been even sadder. They had had no other choice but to do what they did. She realized that now, but there was still always a part of her that wished that she could go back and make things different. 

Everyone in the room observed the pained look on the three female warriors' faces as they had relived that particular painful battle of the past. 

The globe quickly switched to the Magic knights' final battle to protect Cephiro. 

Once again all three of the magic knights were in their Rune Gods and stood floating in the air in front of a building consisting of three spires made of crystal. The sky was dark and lightning streaked through the sky. 

"Oh! Wow! Awesome!" Gohan said staring at the four robots on the globe. 

Standing a few feet away was another giant machine, but unlike the magic knights' rune gods, this rune god looked vicious and evil. Instead of legs it had a long tail like a snake. It's long, dangling arms reached toward the ground. Each finger on its grossly oversized hands possessed five long sharp claws. The enormous machine was also much bigger than the three magic knights' rune gods. A voice came from out of the machine. A voice filled hatred and anger. 

"That must be the bad guy." Kinto replied. 

The magic knights each tried their strongest offensive magic attacks, but they proved to be ineffective against Lady Debonair. The three knights switched tactics and combined forces, merging into one ultimate rune god. 

**** 

"Foolish little bugs! You should have patiently awaited your eradication! I will not let you rest. Magic Knights!" Lady Debonair said in a lascivious tone from inside of her machine god, Regalia. 

Hikaru watched in horror as her two friends plummeted toward the earth. It was at this moment that she realized that the three of them were going to have to combine their powers in order to beat Debonair. 

Suddenly Rayearth, Selece, and Windam began to radiate energy. The three Rune Gods turned into light as they shot upward into the sky and then fused into the Ultimate Rune God Form. 

Lady Debonair seemed undaunted by the knights' sudden fusion into one machine god. She advanced forward bringing her claws down to strike the Rune God. The Rune God blocked the attack with a sword made of light. Both warrior machines struggled in their lock. Lady Debonair, however, gained the upper hand and shoved the Rune God to the ground. 

**** 

All warriors in the room watched as the battle between the Magic Knights and the one called Lady Debonair ensued. Debonair was a powerful opponent, but the knights continued to battle valiantly. Although it soon became apparent that Debonair's energy was never ending. She continually countered with one powerful attack after another. Until eventually the knights were once again knocked into ground and left open, vulnerable to one of Debonair's attack. 

***** 

The Magic Knights landed with a tremendous impact against the earth. As they lay there on the ground unable to move, weakened from the powerful attack, they could only ponder the source of Debonair's power. Debonair answered as though she had read their thoughts. 

"That's because I was created by the people of Cephiro. They're fear feeds me and makes me more powerful." Debonair laughed. 

At that moment the battle seemed hopeless and Debonair was winning. The Magic Knights didn't know how they were going to beat such a powerful foe. Just when they began to feel as though all was lost they suddenly began to feel energy coursing through their body, energy being provided to them from the people of Cephiro. 

"Our Rune God is filling with power guys." Hikaru said surprised. 

"It is the people of Cephiro." Fuu answered. 

The people had realized that by believing in themselves and the magic knights that Debonair could be defeated. A ball of golden light appeared in front of the Magic Knights. It was the proof of the pillar, once worn by the former pillar, Princess Emeraude. They clasped it and it turned into a sword made of pure energy. 

"What?" Debonair asked shocked. 

The Magic Knights picked themselves up grasping the sword. They now had the power to defeat Debonair. 

Debonair began to shoot dark beams of energy at the Magic Knights. 

The Magic Knights gave a war cry as they advanced forward. Debonair's attacks were unable to touch them. Debonair didn't know what to do and continued on with her barrage. She cried out it in shock when suddenly she found the Magic Knights sword plunged deeply in her chest. 

"Ahh!" Debonair screamed out in deep pain. 

The Magic Knights stood in front of Debonair holding the sword. Its blade was completely buried in Debonair's chest. Debonair stood there unable to move. 

"The heart that believes…" she gasped. " Curse you people of Cephiro! Curse you Magic Knights!" 

Debonair released one last scream filled with agony and anguish before she and her Rune God exploded. 

**** 

"With all of this said, I ask you now, Magic Knights. Will you fight again? Not only to only to protect Cephiro, but life in all dimensions." Kala asked. 

Hikaru looked at her friends. They had heard the guardian's story. Her tale had been sad and somewhere inside they all knew that she was telling the truth. They also took into account everything that Mage Clef had told them back in Cephiro. This evil threatened Tokyo, Cephiro, and countless other worlds. 

"You guys?" Hikaru said. 

Fuu and Umi nodded. 

Hikaru turned back toward Kala. 

"We accept. We will fight." Hikaru replied. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	17. Senshi invitation

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Author's Note: This chapter does contain spoilers toward the Sailor Moon series. In it I have mentioned scenes from the scouts past battles. 

Chapter Fifteen: 

"Wow! All of them are pretty brave." Serena said out loud. She was thinking about the scenes she had seen of the young girls' bravery. 

Krillin looked over at the three young girls. 

"The Magic Knights, huh?" he said. 

Krillin looked in particular at Hikaru. He had to admit that he was impressed by the girl's courage. He now understood why the petite, redhead had spoken with the heated passion of a warrior. 

Wow! Cool! Those three girls were pretty awesome! It's excellent to meet other swordsmen." Kinto replied. 

"Swordswomen." Ryo corrected. 

They all looked at the three young women with hopes of working with them on this mission and, of course, for other reasons. 

"Thank you, Magic Knights." Kala nodded toward them. Then she turned her gaze toward the young girls in the sailor skirts. 

"Sailor Moon or should I say Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo?" Kala asked. 

Serena looked up at the woman. 

"Actually, Sailor Moon is fine. I'm not Queen yet." 

"Serena!" Raye shouted. "Oh, never mind. You already blew your cover anyway with all that 'in the name of the moon' junk." 

"It's okay I already know who all of you are. There's no secret identities here." Kala interrupted. 

All of the Sailor Scouts stared back the guardian. 

"Princess Serena, I have watched you and the Sailor Soldiers. You are all true warriors." Kala continued. 

The Ronin Warriors, Z-fighters, and Magic knights all turned to stare at the Sailor Scouts, looking them up and down. 

"Yes, we are warriors, too!" Mina shouted. 

"We need new uniforms." Lita mumbled. 

"You have protected the people of your world and saved the planet more than once. You have even sacrificed your lives." Kala continued. 

All four groups turned to look up the glowing sphere again. Once again it was projecting images. 

"It's the battle against Queen Beryl of the Negaverse." Serena said. 

"When we went to her strong hold at the North Pole." Ami added. 

"Look it's the five henchwomen that Beryl sent to kill us." Lita said angrily. She balled her hand into a tight fist. 

"The Doom and Gloom Girls." Serena said softly. 

Watching that battle again was hard for Serena. This was one memory that she did not like looking back on. She had watched all of her friends die to protect her. Each one had sacrificed their life selflessly and there had been nothing she could do to save them. Yet somehow they had all come through that battle on top. 

Serena could only think about how far she and her friends had come. They had really been through a lot together. She had learned a lot about her self in that battle. She learned that being brave wasn't that hard. Not when it meant fighting for what you believed in and protecting the ones you loved. (AN: Yeah, I know, I know its little bit sappy, but isn't it true, though?) It had also made her have an even greater appreciation for life and friendship. She knew how those things were just too precious to be taken for granted. 

"Using the power of the Silver Crystal, all of you were given a second chance at life, but your destiny as protectors of Earth has been a never ending battle. As warriors this is something you are constantly reminded of." Kala replied. 

The viewing globe switched to the scene of when the Scouts had fought the Ice Queen. 

"It's Kaguya and her snow dancers." Mina said. 

The scene on the globe quickly changed toward the battle against the Ice Queen. She had tried to freeze the entire earth. Her presence had created drops in temperature all around the planet. The scouts fought her desperately, but their powers were not enough to destroy the queen or minions, the ice dancers. 

**** 

Sailor Pluto twirled her Garnet Rod as she prepared to attack an ice creature. She missed her mark as she was shoved hard from behind in her lower back. Switching tactics Pluto decided to try her energy attack. 

"DEAD SCRE-" 

She was interrupted in gathering energy for her attack, as she was knocked hard from both sides. Pluto fell hard to the ground with her staff lying beside her. There was just too many of the ice creatures. She looked over to see that the rest of the inner and outer scouts had fall as well. They were all quickly being overwhelmed. 

The situation looked bleak. The seven scouts were alone trying to fight an army of hundreds of snow dancers. 

Queen Kaguya was prepared to finish off the scouts when suddenly Sailor Moon appeared. She quickly prepared her moon scepter for an attack. The Ice Queen crossed her arms on her chest. Her hands glowed with bright white light. She uncrossed her arms and threw two balls of energy at Sailor Moon. 

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" 

But Sailor Moon's attack wasn't enough and she was thrown back. She struggled to her feed. The Queen laughed. 

"You can't defeat me! I will turn this planet into a block of ice and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" 

Sailor Moon put both hands together and brought forth the Silver Imperial Crystal. It hovered between her palms. 

The Sailor Scouts joined Sailor Moon. They would lend her as much energy as they could. The Sailor Scouts surrounded Serena in a circle and grabbed each other's hands. 

Serena concentrated on focusing the crystal's power. As she raised the crystal above her head all of their sailor uniforms began to glow bright white light. Sailor Moon rose into the air and beams of light coming from each of the scouts focused toward the crystal. They all began to chant with Serena. 

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!" 

The snow dancers tried to attack the scouts, but dissolved as soon as they touched the light emanating from the scouts and the crystal. Kaguya began to gather her energy. She raised her arms to the side, creating a T with her body and arms. 

"Take this!" she yelled. 

A beam of energy shot forward toward the scouts, but they countered with an energy beam of their own. Although the Sailor Scouts attack was stronger this time around, Kaguya was still proving to be a formidable opponent. Her attack was beginning to over power the scouts. 

**** 

"This reminds of my battle with Cell and the kamehameha waves." Gohan replied. 

"Oh, yeah." Krillin nodded. 

**** 

Serena closed her eyes and began to think about all of the lives of the creatures on the planet. They couldn't lose this battle. Serena began to concentrate her energy on the beam. Slowly the Sailor Scouts' beam over took the queen. Kaguya screamed as her body dissolved in the light. The beam was strong and continued on into space destroying the asteroid that the evil Ice Queen had been traveling space on. 

**** 

The scene quickly switched. 

"The Pharaoh 90 encounter. Working together scouts you saved your world even when the situation appeared hopeless. " 

**** 

All of the warriors watched an evil woman with long jet-black hair standing in front of some type of gateway. Suddenly a blast came shooting out toward the woman. 

"No!" Serena cried. "Hotaru!" 

As the smoke cleared they could all see that Sailor Moon had taken the blow for the woman. Serena was badly injured. Her whole body was browned and her uniform tattered. She panted in exhaustion and then fell to her knees. Behind her was a deep furrow. The blast had made an enormous trench in the ground. 

**** 

The scene cut to another scene. 

**** 

"I am Sailor Saturn, the solider of destruction. People fear me because I have the power to destroy entire planets, but I am the only one who can stop Pharaoh 90 from entering this world now. Once inside Pharaoh 90 I will destroy him. I won't be able to escape so I, too, will die, but I am honored to do it." 

"No, Hotaru! Don't do this alone. Let me help you! You don't have to make this sacrifice!" Sailor Moon pleaded. 

Sailor Saturn quickly brought down the sharp edge of her glaive right before Serena's face, stopping her in her tracks. 

"No. I'm sorry, but you can't go with me. This is the only way." Hotaru said firmly. Then suddenly her face softened. 

"I want you to know that I am grateful for everything, Serena. You and Rini were the first real friends that I ever had. You believed in me and because of you I was able to vanquish Mistress 9 from my body. Thank you and--" Hotaru said and then paused. 

"Farewell." 

Then suddenly Sailor Saturn jumped up in the air and did a back flip landing into the black dome abyss behind them. She had entered Pharaoh 90. Serena stared as she heard the sounds of battle. 

Serena grabbed her locket. 

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" 

She received no response. She tried again and again to call forth her second transformation, but it was no use. She couldn't turn into Super Sailor Moon because she had given up the Purity Chalice. She began to cry in anger and frustration as she pounded the ground. 

Hotaru was going to sacrifice her life and there was nothing that she could do about it. 

All of the scouts could hear their princess' frustration and began to exert the little energy left in their battle-worn bodies; lending Sailor Moon their power. All of their tiaras began to glow. 

Serena grabbed her locket again. 

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" 

This time it did work. Her entire body began to glow with light and her uniform changed. Serena now had the power to enter the battle with Pharaoh 90. 

"Hotaru. I'm coming. Hold on." She said as she walked forward. Her eyes were glazed with tears and determination. 

Serena entered the black abyss. 

The Sailor Scouts watched and wondered if Serena would be able to save Hotaru and their world. 

Suddenly the black dome began to dissolve. Pharaoh 90 was dying. Somehow Serena and Hotaru had done it. The scouts looked up in the air at what appeared to be sparkling light in the form of butterflies. The sparkling light stopped and before them stood Serena. Her uniform was almost completely torn and her eyes looked cold and vacant. In her arms she was holding a baby. Baby Hotaru. 

The scouts walked toward Serena. They too were bruised and their uniforms hung in tattered pieces. Serena collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. 

"She did it." Lita said as she used an arm to support the worn out princess. 

**** 

"No, we all did it." Serena said. 

"Yes, together all of you protected your world. Now, Sailor Soldiers, I ask you will you join in the fight to protect the dimensions." 

Serena turned around to face her friends. She stared in to each one their faces. 

"I accept this battle. How about you guys?" she asked. 

"We've fought by your side from the very beginning and we'll do it right until the end." Lita answered, "And anyway when have you ever known me to run away from a fight." 

"Besides you couldn't pull this off without our help, Meatball Head." Raye said with a playful laugh. "Just don't flake out on us okay?" 

"You can count on us." Mina grinned. 

"Always." Ami added. 

Serena smiled and then looked at the outer scouts. 

"Hamara? What do you guys say?" 

"We made a vow to fight by your side," Hamara said with loyalty. "Where you go-" 

"We go." Michelle finished. 

Trista and Hotaru nodded. 

Serena turned back toward Kala. 

"Together we'll fight." 

Kala smiled and nodded to the Sailor Scouts gratefully. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	18. Ronins call to arms

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay. 

Author's Note: This chapter does contain spoilers toward the Ronin Warrior series. In it I have mentioned scenes from the Ronins past battles. 

Chapter Sixteen: 

"Hmmph, so what do you say about that you overgrown troll doll?" Raye taunted, "It looks like your going to have to fight along side us if you accept this mission." 

Vegeta looked at the girls in the sailor uniforms and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, little girl. If I chose to accept this mission you had just better stay out of my way," he sneered. 

Raye turned back to her friends. 

"Ooh, that guy just makes me so mad, " she mumbled. 

"He obviously has anger displacement issues and is simply trying to compensate for his own insecurities," Ami commented. She was just as steamed with the man's comments (In her own Ami-like way). 

"No kidding." Mina replied. 

"Never mind him." Hamara replied. 

"How can you say that? He was putting all of us down." Raye shot back 

"Who cares what he thinks. We all know that we have something to contribute to this new battle or else we wouldn't be here. Besides there are more important matters to be thinking about at the moment." Michelle answered. 

"Like the possible destruction of the world," Trista replied. 

"And what we can do to stop it." Hotaru added. 

Raye, Ami, Lita, Serena, and Mina looked at the grave expressions on the faces of the outer scouts. They knew Hotaru, Trista, Michelle, and Hamara were right. There was too much at stake to lose sight of the real enemy. 

******* 

Yamcha stared at the girl in the red and white sailor uniform. He thought he had heard her friends call her Raye. She stood tall with confidence and pride. She had died a noble death just as all of her friends. They had been willing to die for their cause and to protect their princess. Each and every one them had done it without hesitation. It was pretty much the same way he felt about all of his friends. 

They are true warriors, he decided. Well, in their own strange and unique way. 

Trunks looked at the girls in the sailor skirts and the ones whom called themselves Magic Knights. He had been right. They were not what they seemed. He turned to look at his father. He still bared a look of ridicule. Vegeta smirked, but said nothing. Trunks hid a small smile with his hand. While his father would never say so, Trunks knew that he had in some way respected what those girls had done. 

******* 

"I guess we're not the only ones with our own battles to fight and world to protect." Fuu replied. 

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded. 

"Actually you know this makes me feel even more proud to be a magic knight. Despite the fact that I'm starting to feel like I am at some super hero convention, after witnessing all of the other fighters battles to protect their homes, I feel like I'm apart of something bigger. You know?" Umi said thoughtfully. 

Fuu and Hikaru stared at Umi in surprise. She never ever got this philosophical. Umi blushed at her friends' reactions. 

"Yes, we understand what you mean Ms. Umi." Fuu quickly replied. 

"We know exactly how you feel." Hikaru grinned. 

******** 

"Ronin Warriors, now I will appeal to you. Your feats to protect the mortal realm from the evil demons of the Netherworld have also been noted." Kala said addressing the five young men. 

Everyone suddenly looked up at the glowing ball of light above their heads. 

"Our first major battle against Talpa." Ryo replied. 

This battle had been one of the Ronin Warriors most difficult battles. It had also been one of their greatest victories. 

"Man, looking back at that battle, I almost still can't believe that we won. Things were looking pretty bad at first." Kinto said shaking his head. 

The rest of his friends nodded as they stared at the sphere floating above their heads. 

Ryo thought that Kinto's comment had been an understatement. Things had looked much more than "pretty bad", more like devoid of any hope. That day all of his friends had stormed Talpa's castle for a final confrontation. The battle took a turn for the worse when the Dark Warlords had willingly given over their armors to the demon. Despite the fact that this had only supplied Talpa with only three of the nine armors, he still proved to be a very powerful opponent and more than the Ronins could handle. Slowly by absorbing armored warrior one after another, pieces of Talpa's body began to materialize until only Ryo was left. 

**** 

Talpa laughed. 

"What do you think now Ryo of Wildfire? I have eight of the nine armors now. I have waited a 1,000 years to taste its nectar!" 

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed throughout the cloudy, gray-streaked sky. The battle against Talpa was proving not to be easy and Ryo kept his distance. Talpa was trying out his new body's powers. 

"Ryo of wildfire, you and your friends have made my armor strong! I thank you! I could not have succeeded without you!" laughed the demon. 

At that moment Ryo could only think of his fallen friends. They were gone and he was all that was left. They had died protecting him and now he would finish this battle. He would not let his friends sacrifices been made in vain. 

"Your armor will be mine, boy! You will become apart me and my dark legacy!" 

"Never! You'll never take me! I want revenge for my friends!" Ryo shouted and charged forward. Ryo ran up the giant's arm and prepared to bury the end of his sword in Talpa's face. 

Talpa stumbled back in surprise at the direct assault, but merely flicked Ryo towards the ground, as though he were a bug. 

"Foolish child! You can not intimidate me." Talpa said. He brought his foot up and prepared to smash the lone warrior into the ground. 

Ryo quickly recovered and leapt out of the way. Talpa lunged forward with the blade of one his swords. Ryo had only a split second to avoid its sharp edge. The sword plunged past him and into a large stone spire. It cracked and then shattered under Talpa's force. 

"Soon I will possess all eight armors and you will live forever as apart of me!" shouted the evil entity. 

Ryo took this chance to use his armor's power. He leaped up into the air above Talpa. 

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! FLARE UP NOW!" 

A crackle of energy traveled downward toward Talpa. The wave of energy hit Talpa directly. Talpa only laughed and simply bathed in the energy's radiance. 

"Do you really that you can hurt me! I possess eight of the nine armors!" 

**** 

The battle's outcome seemed bleak. Talpa was right he possessed the power of eight armors, while Ryo stood alone as an army of one. How could he destroy Talpa? To make matters even more complicated; Ryo had sensed the life energies of his four friends. They were still alive somewhere inside the demon's body. How could he defeat Talpa without killing them in the process? He didn't know what he would do, but he knew that he couldn't take Talpa on without first figuring out how he would save his friends. Ryo retreated trying to keep his distance away from the giant. 

**** 

"Where are you going Ryo? Why don't you just give up? If you do then you can be with your friends again." 

"I'm not stupid Talpa. I know that's a lie! " Ryo shouted back. 

"So what do you believe in? Yourself?" Talpa scoffed. 

**** 

Talpa had cornered the warrior right up to the edge of the roof. He would do anything to trick the young warrior. Talpa raised his sword in the air. The sky became darker and began to spread over the deserted city below. Talpa even tried psyching Ryo out by using all of his friends' attacks against him. Now that Talpa had absorbed them and their armors he also possessed their abilities and fighting techniques. Ryo dodged and jumped, but eventually Talpa gained the upper hand. 

Ryo laid on the ground struggling to stand on his feet. He looked up as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Ryo rolled over on to his back and stared up at Talpa. He towered over the small warrior. 

"It doesn't look like he's going to pull it off." Hamara replied. 

That's exactly what Ryo had thought at that moment. At that moment the whole battle had seemed pointless. Ryo had felt like he had failed his friends, when suddenly he could hear and feel the spirits of his friends encouraging him to finish the battle. 

(AN: Sorry, I just had to put this moment of the RW series in here. It was so touching *sniff* and plus I'm a big sap for that stuff.) 

**** 

Ryo looked up at the titan. He felt defeated and didn't think he had anything left to give. What was the point to fight so hard and to still lose? 

"My friends, Rowan, Kinto, Sai, and Sage. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I will be with you soon." 

Suddenly Ryo felt his armor powering up with energy. Ryo couldn't understand what was happening. 

"Blast you for resisting me!" Talpa cursed as he struggled to move his immobilized body. His body had begun to glow with light. 

Ryo could suddenly hear his friends' voices. 

"Ryo fight back." Rowan said. 

"Get Talpa!" Sage cried. 

"Do it now while we hold him for you!" Sai pleaded. 

"Forget about us." Kinto told him. 

"Don't worry you have to save the world not us!" Rowan assured him. 

"Ryo!" All four Ronin Warriors scream. 

"You can not control me! I control you!" Talpa yelled angrily. He was still struggling to regain control of his body. 

Ryo stood up. He, too, was struggling against his friends' efforts to force him to finish off Talpa. 

"I can't do it. I can't kill you just to kill him! I won't make that sacrifice!" Ryo said, refusing his friends' offer. What they were asking of him was unthinkable. 

"Just think about it! We saved you so that you could destroy Talpa!" 

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Ryo said. 

"No! I can't do it! I won't!" Ryo said refusing. Ryo broke his friends hold. Unfortunately at the same time that Talpa regained control of his body. 

"Your chance to live has expired." Talpa cried and proceeded to absorb the last of the Ronin Warriors. 

**** 

Vegeta shook his head at the scene he had just witness on the screen. 

"Weakling," he said in disgust. 

"He lost?" Tien said. "Then how is it that they're still here?" 

"As we all know it never over until it's over." Piccolo replied. 

"I don't know, Piccolo. It looks pretty much over to me." Krillin observed. 

"Well, something happened in their favor because they're standing right over there." Yamcha concluded. 

**** 

While captured inside Talpa's being, Ryo had a chance to see his friends again, as well as get a grasp on the importance of what he was fighting for. The Ancient had spoke to him and made him realize why this battle had been important. Renewed with confidence and determination Ryo broke free of the demon's control. Ryo's revival had also awakened the white armor, the armor of Inferno. Using the armor he was able to defeat Talpa and send him back to the Netherworld. 

Talpa could feel energy emerging from his body. 

"What?" Talpa cried. 

He watched as the energy reformed into a figure. It was Ryo adorning the white armor. 

"Good. Now I will have the pleasure of killing you again!" Talpa cried. 

"You're going to find out that the human spirit is not so easy to defeat, Talpa." Ryo replied. 

"I will destroy you and then I will rule this world." Talpa cried as he swung his sword in the air, flinging energy blasts. 

Ryo easily dodged them and landed in front of Talpa. Talpa raised his sword above his head and then brought it down to strike the mighty little warrior. Ryo used both of his katanas to stop Talpa's blade. Ryo exerted a little force and caused Talpa to stumble back a few steps. Ryo then leaped into the air. It was time to end this battle. 

"FLARE UP NOW!" 

Talpa attempted to block the blast, but could do nothing to stop the fury of its force. The energy sent Talpa flying into the tower of the castle, pinning him down. Ryo intensified the blast. The blast went straight through Talpa and continued on into the sky. Talpa cried out at his demise. His body and his castle dissolved until it was no more. 

Ryo watched until he passed out in exhaustion. When he awoke he found himself floating slowly down to the ground encased in clear energy bubble. When he looked to his sides he realized that his friends were floating down along with him. Ryo looked up and stared into their eyes, each of them stared back at him with smiles on their faces. 

Ryo let out a sigh of relief and smiled as laid his head back down. It was over and his friends were safe. 

**** 

Suddenly the viewing globe went blank. The Ronins looked down and at each other. Ryo smiled at his friends. It was the first time he had not looked upset since they had been brought to the sacred realm. 

"So Ronin Warrriors I ask you now. Will you join in the battle ahead?" Kala asked. 

Ryo turned away from him friends and stared into the silver eyes of the guardian. 

"Count us in." Ryo answered. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	19. Power Given

Chapter Seventeen: 

Chapter Seventeen: 

By Tonz82 

Email: tonz82@yahoo.com 

Author's Note: This chapter does contain spoilers toward the Dragon Ball Z series. In it I have mentioned scenes from the z-fighters past battles (Cartoon Network has already shown the whole cell saga thing so many times, I don't know how anyone could have missed it). 

**Flashback** 

Dark crimson, red blood dripped down Gohan's wounded arm and on to the desert ground. Every muscle fiber in his body ached and burned with exhaustion. The veins in his neck and arms throbbed and pulsated. He bared his teeth as he tried to summon more energy into his kamehameha wave blast. 

"How long do you think that you can keep this up?" Cell laughed, "I can feel you slipping!" 

Gohan was starting to wonder the same thing. Cell had the advantage and he was winning. He was strong, while Gohan was weakened. The only thing enabling Gohan to continue his fight was the strength of his will and the constant reassurance of his father's spirit from the otherworld. 

Gohan blamed himself for letting it come to this. The fate of the world would be decided in only a matter seconds and the situation looked bleak. 

"Oh, Gohan is this all you have to give me." Cell laughed as he exerted more energy into his kamehameha wave. 

Gohan fought not to be blown off his feet and continued to exert his energy against Cell's blast. If he died then Cell would certainly destroy the earth, killing his friends, and every last being on the planet. 

'Gohan push it higher! You can do this son!' Goku telepathed from the spirit realm. 

"Dad, I don't think I can do this. Cell is so strong." Gohan responded. 

'Yes, you can! Don't even talk like that!' Goku cried. 

Gohan looked up to see his friends. Each one had positioned themselves around Cell on the ground. They exerted their energy, blasting Cell with their various signature ki blasts. Their attempts to help Gohan proved futile and only resulted in annoying Cell. 

"Stop interfering!" Cell cried as he exerted energy blowing all of them away while at the same time maintaining his current battle with Gohan. 

The z-fighters refused to give up though. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha all forced themselves up for one last try. Unfortunately, the z-fighters valiant efforts were met with same response from Cell. 

Gohan could feel Cell gaining the upper hand. He was giving all he had and nothing seem be to working. In matter of moments Cell's energy beam would overwhelm him. 

Cell laughed. He could taste victory. He would now be the strongest being in the universe. When suddenly he felt a strong blast of energy hit him from behind. It caused him to stumble and take focus off of Gohan. 

"Vegeta!" Cell yelled in surprise as he realized where the blast had come from. 

Gohan eyes opened wide as he saw his sudden opening and last possible chance to win the battle. 

'Now's your chance!' Goku 'pathed. 

The glimmer of hope that Vegeta had provided gave Gohan renewed energy and he was able to dig deep down into the remainder of his being, exerting all of his energy. He held nothing back. 

Cell turned back toward Gohan as he felt the sudden surge of awesome energy creep up upon him during the millisecond he had taken his attention away from the battle. 

"NO!" he shouted. 

He didn't have the strength to hold off the massive blast. It overtook him. Cell could feel his body begin to dissolve. 

"NO! I…AM…PERFECT!" he cried as his entire being disintegrated into nothing. 

Gohan watched to make sure that there was not a trace left of the evil abomination that had been known to the world as Cell. He powered down and his exhausted body fell limply from the sky. He landed with a thud as he hit the ground. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was surrounded by all of his friends. All of them wounded, but alive. They smiled down at him. Gohan's laughter filled the air with joy and relief. 

**** 

Everyone turned away from the glowing orb as it went dark and then vanished. It had shown the last of the many battles that the z-fighters had been involved in. 

Kala could sense that the vast amount of negative emotions in the room had vanished. She could no longer sense doubt or suspicion emanating from any of the groups. She had won them over with her story and the fighters no longer eyed one another suspiciously. If anything she sense some of the admiration and respect they had for each other. Although she did detect some dislike for certain members in the room. Mainly for the man named Vegeta. 

Ah, Vegeta. Obviously a man who makes friends wherever he goes, Utori 'pathed, He just a regular ray of sunshine. 

Kala held back a smile. 

"I guess that just leaves our answer then." Gohan said. 

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Z-fighters, just as all of the other warriors standing in this room your strength is needed, of body and mind. Almost every member of your group has faced the darkness within himself and has chosen good. Therefore each of you possess a true understanding of evil and its nature. I don't have to tell you anymore of what is at stake. Do you accept this mission?" 

"Well guys?" Gohan said looking back at his friends. 

"Let's see what is this our fifth or sixth apocalypse?" Yamcha said counting on his fingers. 

"Man, I've been lost track." Krillin said shrugging his shoulders. 

"Yeah really." Tien laughed. 

"Gee, I don't know." Krillin said, "Save the earth or don't save the earth." He said using the palm of hands like scales. 

"No kidding, Its not like it's a hard decision. I'm with you." Yamcha replied. 

"Me, too." Krillin added. 

"Count me in as well." Tien replied. 

"I guess I won't be going home as soon as I thought I would." Trunks answered. 

"Piccolo? Vegeta?" Gohan asked looking at the two warriors. 

Both wore serious expressions. 

"You won't be able to pull this off without me, kid." Piccolo finally spoke. 

"I stand with you," he replied with a slight smile. 

Everyone turned to look at Vegeta and prepared for some type of cynical response. 

Gohan noticed that Vegeta's face for moment had bared a look of dread. Almost fear if he wasn't mistaken 

"Yes," he said simply. 

No more and no less to everyone's surprise. Everyone's mouths dropped open. 

Vegeta had weighed the pros and cons of this mission. If this Daisan person succeeded he would destroy all life and there would be no place to run from the plague of death that would follow. If he accepted this mission he would have an opportunity to gain more power, face a challenging opponent, and beat the unbearable boredom of every day life on earth. Plus he didn't think he could stand another day of Bulma nagging him to stop scowling at the baby or to take out the garbage. Most of all, the thought of baring through another excruciating, touchy-feel conversation about him sharing his feelings with her made him cringe. How was it that the prince of all Saiyans had become more afraid of facing his wife, then fighting in a battle that could mean certain death? 

"Well, I guess our answer is yes." Gohan answered the guardian. 

Suddenly the whole cavern began to shake. Four balls of light appeared in front of each group of warriors. A swirling mass of energy was given off by the balls of light and filled the entire chamber. 

Serena's tried to turn away from the light, but felt as though it called to her. Her two blonde pigtails blew in the wind like streamers. 

"What is this?" Hamara cried. 

The rest of the Sailor Scouts had their eyes closed in pain. 

Instinct told Hikaru to protect her eyes from the blinding light emitted by the ball of light. She squinted her eyes and then opened them completely as she realized that light wasn't hurting her eyes. Although she couldn't say the same for Umi or Fuu, they both had their eyes closed tightly. 

Gohan felt as though he had been shot in the eye with a Solar Flare. The light was so bright yet surprising enough he realized that it did not sting his eyes. Instead he was mesmerized by its radiance. He looked at his friends. They all had their eyes shut completely. 

"I can't see a thing!" Krillin cried. 

Ryo took a step forward as he stared up at the ball of light. It was beautiful. His friends covered their eyes with their hands unable to look to into the light. 

"What's happening?" Rowan cried. 

Kala stepped forward 

"Mistress Fate bestow your chosen champions with the power of the Chrono Shards. Grant them new strengths and abilities. Give them the power to fight the devourer of worlds. CHRONO SHARDS REFRACT!" 

The four balls of light suddenly turned into what looked like broken chips of a diamond. Serena, Hikaru, Gohan, and Ryo stared at the four shards. They were full of awe, fear, and confusion. Commonsense told them to run; yet they did exactly the opposite. 

Suddenly the four shards powered up with energy and shot forward a beam of light into the four leaders of the four groups. The beams of light exited through them refracting into separate beams of light and entered into the bodies of rest of the members of their parties. 

The light lasted a few more moments and then suddenly died out. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	20. The Rewards of Failure

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & the Ronin Warriors 

Warriors Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Eighteen: 

My back hurts, thought the young soldier. I can't wait for my shift to end. 

His eyes wandered over the terrain of the once lush planet. All of the plant life was slowly dying and it wouldn't be long before the planet became nothing more than a desert. Already this area of Sageria was a wasteland. Not that the young soldier had noticed or even cared about the condition of his world, since his only concern was to please his lord, Daisan. 

There were no other buildings or a single living soul in sight. He looked beyond the energy gate surrounding the perimeter of the castle and at the endless mounds of sand in the distance. The heat cast down from the red sun above him was intense. 

Though the soldier felt wary and tired, he didn't look it. He stood erect and alert holding his titanium spear rod tightly. He glanced over at his partner guarding the other side of the entrance to the castle. He, too, showed no signs of fatigue. Despite their ten hours of standing watch, neither of the two would dare complain. Lately there were fewer and fewer Sagerian guards being used at the castle. Master Daisan was slowly replacing them with his Phantom Beasts. 

The young soldier then averted his eyes away from his partner and glanced upward at the tallest tower of the large stronghold. The tower reached beyond the clouds of the scorched red and orange sky. It was the place where Lord Daisan resided. Out of nowhere a fierce wind blew across his face, blowing sand in his eyes. A dark red light crackled in front of them and three cloaked figures stood in place. 

"Halt!" shouted the two guards as they ran forward toward the unidentified visitors. "No one may just enter Master Daisan's strong hold. State your business quickly!" 

The smaller figure of the three removed their hood. The soldiers cried out as they lowered their spear rods and bowed quickly. 

"Empress Sesha…" the young soldier sputtered. "I had no idea it was you. Please forgive me." 

The other two figures removed their hoods as well. They stared past the two soldiers as though they weren't there and walked toward the entrance. 

"King Tacere, Lord Lycoris, my apologies." 

Sesha regarded the two soldiers with disdain. The two guards began to sweat more profusely under her dark glare. She could smell their fear and hear their hearts beating fast. Not fast enough as far Sesha was concerned. The older of the two guards noticed that Sesha had reverted back to her human form. The black reptilian scales that covered her body were replaced by smooth, porcelain white skin and the long black claws on her hands shorten (well, somewhat). The two sharp fangs in her mouth and the cold hardness in her eyes remained, though. She made a slight growl of disgust as she walked past them and then paused. 

"Fools. Next time make sure that you recognize your superiors. Unfortunately, I have no time to make sure you will not forget. Consider yourselves lucky." Sesha hissed through her bared teeth. 

Both guards quickly thanked her for her mercy. 

Sesha continued on into the stronghold. She quickly caught up with Lycoris and Tacere as they walked through the castle hallways. 

"Your guards are poorly trained, Tacere," she taunted, "I am not surprised though. You, Sagerians are so weak and incompetent. No wonder my people have dominated over yours for centuries." 

Tacere balled his fists angrily and looked in the snake woman's direction. He saw that she had returned to her so-called "human form". She looked more like a vampire to him with her unnaturally pale skin. The tips of her pincer teeth peeked out slightly through her closed lipped smile. Tacere quickly covered his anger. 

"How dare you talk down to me?! It wasn't that long ago that your ancestors crawled along the ground on their bellies like mindless serpents, while my people traveled through the stars," he replied in a tone of disregard. 

Sesha made a small curse in her native tongue. 

"Oh, please Tacere. Do not lecture me about superiority." Sesha warned. "Especially since it is beginning to become more apparent that Daisan is losing interest in the Sagerian people." 

She then motioned her head toward the two passing Phantom Beasts as they continued down the corridor. 

Tacere scowled. 

Lycoris looked at the two out the corner of his eyes. He tired of having to reside in their company. 

'All the energy they put into their feud could have been more wisely used on accomplishing this mission,' he thought privately as he gave a mental sigh. 

The three continued on into the transport room. The guards moved aside so that Sesha, Lycoris, and Tacere could step onto the large circular platform in the center of the room. The technician at the control pad quickly typed in their destination to Master Daisan's tower. Bright light shot up around the platform and enveloped them as they dematerialized. 

When they reappeared they were standing in the middle of Daisan's throne room. The floor on which they stood was made of black marble with a glassy, smooth surface. The walls were made of granite stone blocks. Each block had intricate ancient designs that none of them had seen before, chiseled into their surface. Large pillars held up the dome shaped ceiling above them. The room was actually quite elegantly made despite its dark décor. Sesha, Lycoris, and Tacere looked up toward the throne on the tall platform. Daisan peered down at them stony faced with displeasure. The three of them all at once took a knee and bowed their heads. 

"The three of you have failed me." Daisan replied darkly. 

"Tacere, I put you in command. Step forward." Tacere rose to his feet to explain the reason for their mission's mishap. 

"Master Daisan, please allow me to explain. We followed the Time Mistress' servant; the one called Utori, just as you instructed. She was not difficult to track. When we found her she had already attained the warriors from the first two dimensions. We followed her into the last two worlds of the warriors to be gathered. Unfortunately, Sesha made her attack on Utori without the aid of Lycoris or myself. Thus, allowing the girl and all of the chosen warriors from the four worlds to escape." 

Tacere turned and angrily pointed a finger in Sesha's direction. "She is to blame for our failure!" 

"What!" Sesha cried furiously as she stood up. "If it wasn't for me the girl would have gotten away with the chosen ones effortlessly! We should have killed her as soon as we spotted her, but this dolt wanted to wait! The failure of this mission is yours alone, Tacere!" 

"And what says you, Lycoris?" Daisan asked calmly. 

Tacere and Sesha turned their burning glares of hatred from each other and toward Lycoris. Each of their gazes telling him to chose his side wisely. Lycoris stepped forward not looking at either Tacere or Sesha. He could see the fury behind Daisan's facade of control. 

"Master Daisan, we underestimated the strength of the chosen and of Utori. The fault lies within the three of us, but I believe that there is still time to rectify our mistake." Lycoris explained. 

"Strength, wisdom, and honor." Daisan smirked in disgust. "Are these not the credos of your people?" 

He looked from Sesha to Tacere to Lycoris. His face turned from dark amusement to unveil the searing anger beneath. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a hideous scowl as he tightly grasped the arms of his throne. A dark aura of energy crackled around his body. 

"Yet the three of you together were foiled by one weak little girl! I care not for your warrior's pride, your honor, or any other ridiculous virtues. Such creeds are of no use to me. You should do well to remember that you serve me and your concerns should be only to please me!" he roared. 

The dark energy surrounding Daisan's body began to emanate through out the room. The three warriors fought against the dark waves not be swept away. 

"My lord please." Sesha apologized quickly. "I live only to serve you. Please allow me another chance to prove that to you." 

"We understand you." Tacere added, "Please my lord bestow us mercy." 

"We will not fail you again." Lycoris replied. 

Suddenly the dark energy engulfed the three of them. They all cried out in horrific screams as though they were being burned alive from the inside out. The pain they felt seemed endless when suddenly it ceased. They fell to their knees and hands. Their bodies singed and clothes tattered. 

"See that you don't." Daisan glared "I have no patience for failure. Now go gather your armies and await my further instructions. Luckily, I still have use for the three of you." 

"Yes, my lord." They responded gratefully in unison as they gathered their wounded bodies and proceeded out of the room. 

Daisan's dark eyes glowed. This little misfortune had set his plans back. Daisan didn't fear these champions of Fate gathered by Kala. Even with the power that Kala would bestow them they would still not be any match for the power that he possessed. Yet Daisan knew that they would prove to be a nuisance. He had not yet gathered enough strength to track the three pieces of the Chrono Prism. While he had completely and fully aligned himself with the powers of the Asa Stone, it took more and more of his energy to use it. It had taken much strength from him to break free from the prison that Kala had placed him in. That would mean that he would have to gather energy from many other worlds and it would take time to gather the sufficient amounts needed. 

"Kala you have always been the thorn in my side. It is time that I paid you a visit," he said a loud. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	21. The Gems of Time

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

Crossover to Save Time and Space 

By Tonz82 

Email Tonz82@yahoo.com 

A crossover featuring the heroes and heroines from Dragon Ball Z, Magic Knights Rayearth, Sailor Moon, & Ronin Warriors 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. 

Chapter Nineteen: 

Michelle opened her eyes and gasped. 

"Serena?" 

She wasn't the only one. All the rest of the Sailor Scouts stared at their princess in shock. 

Serena now glowed with white light. She was dressed in shimmering silver and white clothing. On her hands were white gloves made of sheer white material that exposed her fingers. White ribbon connected to the gloves was laced from fingers to her mid biceps and then tied in a small bow. She wore a white leotard with a sparkling silver bow on the chest. The ends of the bow were long and reached below her waist. Her white boots reached up to her thighs. A sparkling silver cape flowed down her back to the back of her knees. It waved back and forth as though there was a breeze blowing upon it. 

Serena turned to look at her fellow scouts. 

"I'm not the only one who has changed," she said. 

All of the scouts noticed that their uniforms had changed as well. Their new tops were similar to their sailor uniforms, except they were completely shoulder-less and had a colored jewel where the bow would have been. The tops opened at the waist and continued down to knee length. The tiaras they wore on their heads now bared the symbol of their individual planet. While their uniforms were similar in design, each senshi's uniform had distinctive differences. 

Raye looked down at her feet and noticed that she no longer wore red high-heels, but boots. 

"This is a change. They don't even look like sailor boots, but I kinda like them," she smiled. 

"Yeah, the uniforms look like a combination between the clothing worn by warriors and sorceresses." Lita observed. 

"But they're kind of revealing aren't they." Ami blushed. She was embarrassed of the more revealing cleavage line and the fact that she and the inner scouts had on only leotards underneath, while the outer scouts got to wear dark colored tights and boots. 

"No kidding." Raye answered. She had noticed the leotard underneath the open overcoat. 

Thank god, I waxed, she thought. 

Ryo noticed the new armor that he now wore. It was white like the armor of inferno, but of a different design and style. His body glowed with a silver light. Ryo turned to look at his friends. They wore their same colors, but their armor looked different. 

"Not bad." Kinto decided. 

Hikaru looked at her hands and then at her new clothing. She looked up at Umi and Fuu. She noticed that her braided red hair now flowed freely down her back. She turned to face Umi and Fuu. They also wore close fitting armor, but each of different style and color. 

Gohan became self-conscious and realized that his friends were all staring at him. All of the z-fighers wore similar loose fitting uniforms with ancient looking emblems and symbols. Each of them examined themselves and new clothing. 

"By Kami.. I mean Dende! Gohan, check out your hair. It's silver!" Yamucha exclaimed. 

"And your eyes are blue!" Krillin replied. 

"Yeah!" Trunks nodded. 

"Check out yourself, Trunks. You look exactly the same." Tien commented. 

"And you, too, Vegeta." Piccolo added. 

All three saiyans look at themselves and stared at each other. 

"What have you done to us?!" Vegeta cried toward the Guardian. 

"The power of the four Chrono Shards has been bestowed upon all of you.." Kala answered. "You have been given new armor, new abilities, and strengths. Surely all of you can feel the new power coursing through your bodies." 

They realized that she was right. 

"The power of the four shards lie within all of you now. All you are now connected because of this. It is just as well since only together and united will you be able to defeat Daisan." 

"The light was so bright… I couldn't see a thing…" Trista replied, "None of us could." 

"I could." Serena replied. 

"So could I" Hikaru added. 

"And me." Ryo commented. 

" Me, too." Gohan nodded. 

All of their friends turned to stare at them. The light had been so blinding. 

"All of you have been granted powers by the shards, but the underlying true power of the shards will only reside in the purest and strongest of hearts. That is you four." Kala said to Serena, Hikaru, Ryo, and Gohan. "The shards have chosen you." 

Serena was just about to ask Kala what she meant, when suddenly she was interrupted. 

"What will happen now?" came a small voice. All in the room turned in the direction it had come from. Hotaru stepped forward aware that all eyes were on her. 

"Now that Daisan is free again. What will he do?" she asked. Her solemn eyes fixed on the time guardian. 

"Since Daisan has broken free he has used his dark influence to take over a small solar system. The people of this solar system now willingly serve and obey him. He will use them to help him acquire the mystical Gems of Time. Some of you have already met a few of his minions." 

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, they attacked me, my friends, and Utori just before we ended up here." 

Utori nodded, "It won't be the last time you see them and there will be more. Daisan will continue to spread his dark influence and add more to his legion of followers." 

"At the moment Daisan is weak from having breaking loose from the dark void and will first need to build his strength before he resumes his search for the three pieces of the Chrono Prism. In order to do so he needs to absorb the life force from entire planets." Kala continued. 

"Do you know where the three Gems of Time are, Kala?" asked Gohan. 

"Unfortunately, I do not." Kala answered 

"Why is that?" asked Vegeta critically. 

"When the three pieces of the Chrono Prism split I attempted to find them." 

Unfortunately, I could not due to the fact that I did not possess the Asa Stone. Before Daisan stole the Asa Stone the Chrono Prism resided in this sacred realm. No one may enter this sacred realm unless they possess the Asa Stone." 

"But you are were able to follow Daisan into the sacred realm and able to bring us here." Trunks pointed out. 

"True," Kala continued, "As appointed guardian of the Asa Stone and Chrono Prism, I was able to follow Daisan into the sacred realm. Not only that, but Daisan left the gateway open for me to follow. Other wise I would not have able to find the portal. Because I remained here, I was able to guide you all of you here with help of Utori." 

"Oh, so the Asa Stone is sort of like a key to a door." Sai replied. 

"And without the key the door does not open." Fuu finished. 

"Kind of. Think of the Asa Stone as more of compass. Hence the Asa Stone's other name the Compass of Chronos. The Chrono Prism itself can not be used unless one possesses the Asa Stone. This also means that one can not find the pieces of Chrono Prism or even find the sacred realm without the Asa Stone." 

"Hmmph." Vegeta snorted. 

"And without the Asa Stone it would be impossible to find any of the three mystical gems of time." Hikaru concluded. 

"So what you're saying is that the crystals could be anywhere. In any dimension or time." Sage added. 

"Right." Kala nodded. 

"What exactly do these gems do?" questioned Ryo. 

Utori decided that she would answer this question. 

"The Chrono Prism is responsible for life, creation, time, and space as we know it. Without the Chrono Prism there would quite literally be nothing. The three split pieces serve an important function to maintaining existence. When the Chrono Prism was split the three pieces of the crystal prism took on the forms of gems. The first piece, which has been deemed the Quartz Time Gem, maintains the flow of time; past, present, and future. With it Daisan would be able to control time in any dimension. The second piece is known as the Eternal Gem of Vitality. This gem is contains the essence of life and creation. With it Daisan could create whatever reality he wanted. Not to mention it would grant him immortality. The third and final gem is the Gem of Infinite Space. This gem allows the user to merge dimensions." 

"Oh, wow!" Serena exclaimed very loudly. "Can you imagine what someone could do with those gems." 

"That's just the thing the Chrono Prism was never meant for anyone to control and that goes for the three pieces of the Chrono Prism." Utori answered. 

"You said that a person who possesses the Asa Stone could control the power of the Chrono Prism, right?" Piccolo spoke up suddenly. 

"Right." Kala responded. 

"So what exactly would happen if Daisan were able to gain control of these three gems?" Piccolo asked. 

"Well, I don't know exactly. It's not like something like this has ever happened before. All I can tell you is disaster. First chaos, destruction, and then everything would cease to be." Utori answered candidly. "You saw what happened to Elo. Imagine that happening simultaneously in every dimension and time." 

All of the warriors turned pale at the bluntness of her straightforward answer. Her tone was so much different then Kala's soothing and ethereal manner. 

"Now let me ask you guys something. Before all of you came here, had any of you begun to feel or notice disturbances in your own worlds?" Utori questioned. 

"Yes," Fuu answered. "Environmental disturbances." 

"Hey, now that I think about it so have we." Kinto added, "We've been having strange weather for a couple of months now." He remembered in particular the sudden storm that had appeared when he and the rest of his friends had been on their way to the beach. 

"So have we," Raye replied. "It's been global actually." But she had suspected or rather felt that these disturbances were not of a natural cause. 

"Us too." Gohan agreed. The rest of the z-fighters nodded. 

"These are just minor disturbances. They won't compare to what will happen once Daisan is able to acquire the three stones and combine them together to form the Chrono Prism. If he is able to get his hands on the Chrono Prism he won't be able to harness its unfathomable power. He will cause the end of everything." Utori replied. 

"But why are these disturbances happening now? Daisan doesn't have the three gems yet. Does he?" asked Lita. 

"No. The disturbances are an apocalyptic warning. In my vision I was shown that when Daisan was released from his prison minor disturbances would be felt throughout all dimensions. These disturbances would also come at the same time when the champions of fate would be revealed." Kala answered. 

"How do we find the gems of time if we don't have the Asa Stone? You, yourself, said that you couldn't find them. So how can we?" asked Sai. 

(AN: My god, they ask a lot of questions!) 

Kala smiled a knowing smile. "With the four shards of Chronos." 

The faces of some of the warriors brightened. 

"With the power of the shards you will be able to find the Chrono Prism." 

"So we might be able to gather the gems before Daisan. No problem then." Krillin said in a kind of relieved tone. 

"Correct." Kala nodded, "but you must hurry. As Daisan absorbs more energy from the different worlds that he conquers it warps his mind and will make him unstable. Also as Daisan begins to drain the energy from these worlds, this will begin to deplete the dimensional fabric that separates realities from other realities. If this happens this could cause the realities to start collapsing on each other and the three gems of the Chrono Prism will begin to shift from world to world. Making them even more difficult to find." 

"Great!" Umi cried as she threw her hands up into the air. "As if this mission wasn't hard enough!" 

"Wait a minute!" shouted Serena. "Well, even if we gather the three gems of Chrono Prism and bring them back here to the sacred realm, won't Daisan be able to come here and take them to combine the Chrono Prism? He does have the Asa stone." 

Kala didn't get a chance to answer. Suddenly the room became cold and dark as an evil presence could be felt throughout out the room. 

Kala's eyes narrowed. 

"Daisan" she whispered. 

Author's Notes: Okay, I *finally* have put up six more chapters. They took me forever to do because I got busy with other things and also due the fact that I am a perfectionist. I kept getting frustrated because the chapters weren't flowing or sounding the way I wanted them to. Anyway, I worked hard on these last six chapters and I wouldn't mind getting some feed back. Anything helpful would be nice. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	22. The Man Himself

Crossover 

Crossover 

To Save Time & Space 

Chapter Twenty: 

By Tonz82 

Email: tonz82@yahoo.com 

An icy, cold wind blew through out the Sacred Realm and with it a darkness that could be felt by all. 

"What's happening?" Raye asked as she searched the crystal cavern. 

She felt a chill run down her spine. The dark energy now filling the room made her feel cold and uncomfortable. She looked around at the rest of her companions. Everyone else must have felt the same way as her because they all looked on edge. 

Hikaru glanced at the enormous crystals that decorated the chamber. The dancing lights inside the prisms were gradually growing dimmer and the room steadily becoming darker. 

"Is it just me or did the temperature in here just take a nose dive?" Umi shivered. 

"No, I feel it, too." Fuu replied. 

"What's causing it?" Umi asked, with chattering teeth. 

"It's some kind of sorcery," Hikaru answered, "and whoever's causing it is extremely powerful." 

They all glanced at the time guardian to confirm their conclusion. Kala's silver-colored eyes had narrowed and hardened. They all had heard her whisper the name Daisan. If this was the Daisan that Kala had been talking about they didn't know how they could begin to face such an enemy. 

"So this is him." Sage said. 

Rowan's dark blue bangs whipped across his face. His matching colored eyes searched the room for the source of the evil energy, but he couldn't pinpoint its origin. His senses told him that it was not of demonic origin, but dark magic. He assumed that this was the same evil that Kala and Utori had been telling them about. Rowan looked at his friends. They stood ready to face whatever would happen next. 

Vegeta's actually relished the dark chill he felt. The mysterious power filling the room was amazingly strong. He noticed that the energy wasn't the same kind of ki energy that one would feel from a fighter. This ki was a mixture of many life forces and was somehow different. He had been anticipating facing such a dark power and steadily growing tired of the continuous talk of an all-powerful evil. Now he would finally see if for himself. 

The wind circled around the room when suddenly a dark purple light exploded overhead. Everyone looked up and watched as the image of man formed. He wore an emotionless expression as he peered down at Kala, Utori, and the rest of the champions of fate. They all knew it was Daisan. 

Fuu analyzed the man's face. She realized that the image was not Daisan himself, but a projection. The image was faint and flickered, but she could still make out some of his features. He had short black hair with auburn highlights. His demeanor was relaxed but his piercing dark eyes were clouded with anger. On furrowed brow was a dark triangle symbol similar to Kala's golden one. His outward appearance was young just like the time guardian and like Kala his eyes belong to that of an ancient soul. His skin was very fair and clear in complexion, but he did have a deep scar on his right cheek. A neatly cut goatee framed his mouth. 

One might actually consider his look appealing in a dark, sort of rugged way. This made her think of Ferio for a moment. He was handsome in the same way, too. She thought back to the last time when she'd been alone with him. He had wrapped his arms around her waist with her looking up into his eyes. She placed one hand on the side of his face and brought up the tip of her other index finger to trace the scar across his nose…. 

"Umm, Fuu, why are you blushing?" Umi asked quietly. 

Fuu jumped slightly as she was interrupted out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? What? Um…I-I'm not Umi." Fuu stammered. 

She quickly turned away from Umi. 

Umi grinned. She stepped right in front of Fuu and peered into her face. 

Fuu leaned back. 

"Oh, my gosh! You are! You were checking out that Daisan guy!" Umi laughed. 

Fuu's face turned a deeper shade of red. 

"No, I am not! Fuu sputtered, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She had to try hard to keep her voice from rising. 

"Yes, you are. You're all flustered and you called me Umi. You never just call me Umi!" Umi said as she laughed harder. 

"I wasn't thinking about him. I was thinking about Feri-." Fuu whispered back quickly. She covered her mouth as she caught herself. 

Umi's eyes got wider and then she got a sly look on her face. 

"Ahh, I see you were thinking about Ferio, but in what way were you thinking about him?" Umi pried. 

Fuu crossed her arms over her chest slightly angry. Umi had never seen Fuu so flustered and continued to poke fun at her. 

"Oh, Fuu, relax," Umi giggled, but continued in a teasing tone. "You dirty girl! I never knew about this side of you. You keep it hidden so well." 

Fuu looked about ready to explode. 

"You can't deny it, Fuu. Your nose is bleeding." Umi pointed out. (AN: Well, as many of you know, whenever an anime character has "impure" thoughts they get a nosebleed or this slight drop of blood hanging out their nose.) 

Suddenly Fuu exploded. Her head and glasses got big as she yelled at Umi. 

"I WAS NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" Fuu cried shrilly. 

Fuu then realized what she had done and noticed that everyone was staring at her and Umi with wide eyes (AN: And, of course, the trademark sweat drop that we've all come to know and love). Fuu quickly shrunk back down to size. Both her and Umi immediately developed sweat drops themselves. 

"I don't know. He's not all that handsome if you ask me." Lita replied. She'd obviously overheard some of the commotion between the two magic knights. 

She placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back to check out Daisan. 

"Yeah, he frowns way too much. He looks like Mr. Congeniality over there." Mina added and then nodded over to Vegeta. 

"No, this fellow here is much more appealing to look at." Ami replied simply. 

"Well, at least this guy combs his hair." Serena commented 

Hamara let out a breath of air at all of the irrelevant chatter. 

Hikaru turned and looked at her two friends quizzically. 

"Hey, you guys. What are you doing?" Hikaru asked disapprovingly. 

Umi quickly relented from making any further comments, but held in her sputtering laughter. She looked at Fuu out the corner of eye. Fuu's face was still red with embarrassment. 

Everyone else in the room turned away from the commotion between the two magic knights and back toward the evil looking man. 

At that moment, Vegeta became self-conscious and noticed that everyone was staring at him. 

"What the hell are all of you staring at me for!" he yelled. 

"Oops, wrong evil villain." Krillin laughed. 

"Idiots." Vegeta mumbled. 

"So much for my grand entrance." Daisan replied, "I suppose we should get down to business." 

"I'm surprised it took you this long to show up, Daisan. I've been anticipating a visit from you." Kala said addressing him. 

"Hmm… I must admit, Kala. You've gotten stronger. Strong enough even to block my entry into the sacred realm. At least my physical form but not my astral form." Daisan complimented. 

"How did you manage such a feat?" he questioned. His voice was as smooth as silk. 

"I casted a barrier spell with the Astro dust from the shattered Chrono Prism." Kala answered just as smoothly. "You already defiled this place once. I wasn't about to let you do it again." 

"A wasted effort." Daisan responded in a rigid tone, " As soon as I am able to possess one of the mystic gems of time, your barrier spell will cease to be effective." 

"Which won't ever happen since you'll never get the gems." Kala replied. 

Daisan's silhouette chuckled and then turned in Utori's direction. 

"This must be Utori. You were able to escape my three warriors. It was very clever of you to freeze time. It takes great strength to pull off that kind of a spell. I imagine Kala taught you that little trick." Daisan replied. 

Utori did not answer and glared back at the sorcerer. 

"Such lovely eyes," Daisan replied as he stared into her honey-golden eyes. They were fierce and uncompromising. 

Utori watched as his eyes began to trace further along her body. 

"And so much potential." he continued in the same black tone. Except now she could detect a trace of wantonness. 

She cut her eyes and turned her head. "Oh, god. Are you always so revolting?" she asked disgusted. 

Daisan smirked and continued to stare at her. 

"Must you broadcast your thoughts," she said coldly, "Besides I would rather die first." 

Daisan had not bother to mask some rather unappealing mental images. 

"All in good time." Daisan responded darkly. 

Daisan then looked down at the small legion of warriors below. 

"The Champions of Fate. So those pathetic creatures are them?" Daisan scoffed as he turned back to Kala. "They're not even a challenge to me. I was expecting more." 

Daisan did not give Kala a chance to respond back and addressed the band of fighters directly. 

"I'm sure Kala has told you about the gems of time, and what will happen once I am able to possess them." 

"She has." Ryo spoke coldly, "We watched what you did to your own world and none of us will let you do that ours." 

"Or any others." Hikaru replied angrily. 

"This is as far you go." Gohan said with disgust. 

"It ends here with us." Serena added. 

"Because we're going to stop you." Lita concluded. 

(AN: Sorry! Sorry! Superhero banter makes me cringe. I hate writing that kind of stuff, but the characters just wouldn't be the same without it. You, Sailor Moon fans, know especially what I'm talking about! But hey it wasn't that bad right?) 

Daisan made a look of boredom. 

"Spare me the pathetic speeches. The reality of the situation is that all of you are no match for the power that I possess." Daisan said, scornfully. 

Kinto made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, man and you were talking about us. You're so cliché. You should hear yourself, pal." 

"Yeah," Sai laughed. "I bet next he'll break out with his evil and diabolical plan." 

"All of a sudden the boogie man shows up and we're suppose to quiver in fear. In case you haven't noticed, nobody here is running." Kinto taunted slyly. 

All the while Daisan's body began to surge with power. Suddenly the same dark magneta energy from earlier erupted through out the room. Bolts of energy showered the room. The warriors were caught off guard by the magician's sudden explosion of power. A dark bolt headed in each of the four platforms' direction. They all cried out as they were caught in the energy wave. They fell to their knees in pain and struggled to stand up. 

"Thanks…a lot, Kinto." Rowan groaned. 

Kinto looked up angrily at Daisan. 

"I don't think you have any idea who you're messing with." Kinto remarked and the leapt into the air. He raised his fist and prepared to make contact with Daisan's scowling face. He was blown back with a blast of energy. 

"Man, that guy talks to much for his own good." Krillin said referring to Kinto. 

"Kala, what's up with that barrier spell?" Trunks asked. 

"I don't think its helping all that much" Yamcha grunted as he brought himself up and helped Tien to his feet. 

All of the humor and playfulness had immediately left the room and the warriors listened to the hatred and anger in Daisan's voice. It was as though a floodgate had suddenly released his rage. 

"Fools, do not forget whom you are speaking to!" the magician flared, angrily. "That was only a fraction of my power! You should thank your guardian. If wasn't for her barrier spell to block most of my powers you'd all be dead." 

The warriors all glared up at Daisan. 

"Believe me when I say nothing you ever do will matter. You can relate to that. Can't you, Kala? You watched all of Elo die and even that old fool, Taran," he continued. 

Kala stiffened. Her tightly balled her fist trembled in anger. Daisan smiled evilly in her direction. 

"And even though Taran fought me, he too knew that it was pointless." 

"I had the visions, Daisan. I knew about all of the events leading up to this moment, but I also know that Fate has given us a way to stop you." Kala responded. 

Daisan laughed. 

"You're not the only one that had visions, Kala," he countered. 

Kala could not hide her surprise. 

"Yes, I had them, too. I've always known that this was my destiny. You want to know why you can't see the future anymore? That's because there is no future for any of you. The future will be whatever I make it." Daisan said in a deadly tone. 

All of the champions were thrown back by the sinister man's statement. 

Kala let out a breath of air. She decided to change tactics and began to try to reason with Daisan. 

"Daisan, if you take the Chrono Prism you will not be able to control it. You will not only kill everything in existence, but yourself as well… I can sense that you are strong. You wield the Asa stone and its powers more expertly, but its power drains on your own. As time goes by it takes more and more energy to control its power." 

"You're wrong, Kala. The Asa stone feeds and empowers me. It has allowed me to reach new levels. Once I've absorbed enough energy I'll be able to control the Chrono Prism." Daisan replied. 

"Daisan listen to-" Kala said calmly. 

"No!" Daisan erupted angrily. She was talking to him in the same self-righteous tone that she had used before when she sealed him in the dark void. It was also the same tone of voice that Taran had use with him many times before as a child. 

"How dare you talk to me like some infant? I am fully aware of what I am doing and your pleas of reason sound more like pathetic whimpering to me. I originally intended to come here to destroy you and your champions…but once again you have only delayed the inevitable. You think that you'll be able to send your champions to find the gems. I guarantee you that they won't even get the chance." 

As Daisan continued to speak his body began to glow and its light filled the entire room. 

"As for the rest of you… I wouldn't be too hasty to embark on any long journeys away from home. You might just find yourselves homeless." 

The warriors glared at Daisan. 

Daisan gave one more look at Kala. 

"You can explain to them what that feels like, too, Kala." 

Kala gripped her staff harder. 

"And don't think I've forgotten about what you did to me… The next time we meet it will be here for the final battle. I will possess the Chrono Prism in its entirety and I'll make you die an agonizing death a thousand times more painful then Taran ever felt." 

And with that final statement Daisan was gone and his presence could no longer be felt in the room. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	23. Unquestioning Loyalty

Crossover 

Crossover 

To Save Time & Space 

Chapter Twenty-One: 

By Tonz82 

Email: tonz82@yahoo.com 

Sesha shivered as the cold wind blew across her body. She grasped her cloak closer around her body, but that didn't stop the icy winds from whistling through her ears. 

"Empress, let me help you," said a soldier as he reached forward with his hand for her to take. 

Sesha ignored his chivalrous gesture and jumped down from her space vehicle. She landed on the snow without making a sound and continued down the walkway of the landing pad. The soldier and the rest of the guards ran to catch up with her. Two guards each walked in front and behind her as they escorted her into the transport room. Her head military chief, Cyril, met her there. She looked up ahead at the entrance of the subterranean check-in station. It was one of Orzara's many underground stations. This one in particular was used only for Orzaran military officials, leaders, and royalty. 

As soon as Sesha had entered Orzara's atmosphere, she noticed that the entire planet was now completely covered in snow and that the air was far beyond the freezing point. Gradually, the weather on Orzara had changed from warm sunny rays and into icy cold death. It was so cold that much of its people had had to move underground to the crowded subterranean cities. 

"Empress, we received your orders from Sageria. The Orzaran Imperial Armies have been gathered and the generals of all three Orzaran tribes await your commands," Cyril informed her. 

"Good." Sesha answered curtly. 

She then removed her hood. Cyril immediately became concerned when she saw the injured queen's wounds. 

"Empress! What happened?" Cyril cried as she took a step forward in Sesha's direction. 

"I'm fine." Sesha replied coldly. She put up her hand, signaling Cyril to halt. 

"But Empress you're injured. I will call for one of the royal medics," Cyril argued. 

Sesha ignored the chief's objections and stepped on to the elevator platform with her royal escorts. 

"No!" Sesha interrupted, "I just need to rest. I will retire to my quarters. Keep the generals on standby." 

The military chief reluctantly bowed. 

A second later, the elevator immediately began to descend down the underground shaft. A burst of warm bright light from the city suddenly filled the clear walls of the elevator. Sesha could feel the warmth of Orzara's core as she gazed at the city through the glass. This made her scoff at the reports she had received about the geothermal energy levels. Reports from her advisors that had informed her that this very essential energy of the underground cities was beginning to run out. This was something that she could not understand, since the geothermal energy comes straight from Orzara's core and is never ending. 

Her advisors countered that Orzara's other once abundant energy sources were now almost depleted and that it wasn't because of the people's increased use. She didn't give them a chance to continue their reports since she abruptly ended the meeting. She hadn't really cared about any of Orzara's minor internal problems. She had no time to listen to menial babbling and complaining about unimportant matters. Especially when her concerns needed to be more focused on serving Daisan. By serving Daisan, he would provide for them in return. They only needed to gain his favor. 

Sesha headed straight for her private chambers. She took off her cloak and laid down on her bed. She had failed Master Daisan, but she was grateful for the mercy that he had shown her. Unfortunately, he didn't kill Tacere or even that lapdog, Lycoris. After they had left Daisan's throne room; they had all argued and spat out more idle threats. 

For whatever reason, she felt more anger towards Tacere, despite the fact that Lycoris had been the cause of her suffering at Daisan's hands. For a brief moment she wondered why all of her rage was always focused at him? She hated Lycoris as well, but not with the same intensity as Tacere. She viewed Lycoris as a sniveling coward who hid behind his so call warrior's code of honor, but Tacere… The malice she held for him was unconditional, almost unreasonable. 

This made her to begin to wonder even more, though. If Tacere and Lycoris had been anyone else she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Then what was stopping her from disposing of them both? 

At the moment it seemed that Daisan needed the help of all three of them. If she was to gain Daisan's favor she couldn't provoke his anger by doing anything too hasty. But still, it wasn't just Daisan's wrath that stopped her from acting out on what her impulses screamed at her to do. It was something else. 

No! she cried in her mind. 

She refused to think that something as disgusting as compassion or any other weakness was holding her back. 

'No, the only thing saving Tacere and Lycoris is Daisan's need for them', she reassured herself. 

In fact, the only thing keeping her people, the Orzarans, the Sagerians, and the Ri'sorans from breaking out into an all out war was their allegiance to Daisan. She was alive, though, and that still meant that she had a chance to prove herself to him. She would make Daisan see that there was no need for aid from Sageria or Risora. Once she had Daisan's favor, she would destroy all those whom she hated. This was Sesha's last thought as she slipped into slumber. 

**Dream Sequence Begins** 

Sesha stood on a large balcony. Below in a courtyard, she saw a woman with very fair skin and long black hair. She was dressed in a regal gown and surrounded by silhouetted figures. The woman shook hands with two of the silhouetted figures and smiled. Sesha noticed that the woman smiled more warmly in particular at one of the shadowed individuals more then the rest of the group. Somehow this woman seemed familiar to Sesha. 

She jumped off the balcony's edge and stealthily hid herself behind some bushes. The sun was shining and the day was bright, yet she still could not make out whom the other figures were standing beside the woman. As Sesha got closer she realized that the young woman was more than just familiar. The woman was in fact her! 

Suddenly Sesha was no longer standing behind the bushes. Somehow she was now standing amongst the shadowed figures in the courtyard and wearing the same regal gown. A strong gust of wind blew across her face. She and the rest of the shadowed persons glanced up at the sky. It had turned dark and a large black silhouette could be seen in the sky. Sesha and the other shadowed persons looked up surprised as they stared at the dark silhouette. 

**** 

Sesha tossed and turned as the dream changed. 

**** 

She now saw herself leading an army against the shadowed bodies of enemy soldiers. She could not make out their forms. The battle was fierce and many died. It didn't take her long to realize that she and her army would not win this battle, but she refused to give the signal to retreat. Instead she told her army to press on. As she continued to fight in the heated field of battle, her body began to glow and she dematerialized. She reappeared in a dark room. 

An enormous dark silhouette loomed over her. It was the same menacing figure that had first appeared in the beginning of her dream. Sesha could feel others in the dark room with her. Even though she couldn't see them she knew that these people were her allies. The dark silhouette reached forward with a dark hand and showed her a vision of her planet, Orzara. She could see lights and the explosions of battle on the surface. The dark silhouette laughed and then suddenly black energy exploded covering the entire planet's surface. As Sesha watched this happen she was filled with despair and defeat. She turned away from the vision of her planet. 

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. A young girl with creamy white skin now stood in front of her. She had wavy black and purple streaked hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. The girl held her body tightly and shivered. Sesha continued to stare at the girl. She felt a connection to her. Somehow she knew her. She looked into the girl's sparkling amethyst eyes. They were filled with fear. Suddenly the girl's body began to crackle with the same dark energy that had covered Orzara. She struggled desperately. Tears began to come out of the girl's eyes. 

"Please, help me!" she cried. 

Sesha felt a deep concern and immediately reached for her, but suddenly felt herself sinking into the black floor beneath her. Once again the dark silhouette loomed over her. Dark hands pulled on her. Sesha resisted and continued to reach for the girl. The young girl continued to speak to her, but all of the sound in the room had become muted. The empress struggled to make out the girl's words. Their fingers were inches from touching- 

**Dream Sequence Ends** 

Sesha jerked out of her slumber, fully awake. She grabbed her head. She had had this dream before, but only after having it again did she remember it. 

"The same dream…What does it mean?…The girl… who are you?" she whispered. 

Suddenly the air in Sesha's room chilled and Sesha became alert. 

"Master Daisan," she replied. She immediately forgot about her dream as though it never happened. 

'Sesha, did you gather your armies?' Daisan asked telepathically. His voice boomed in her head. 

"Yes, my lord, we await your commands." Sesha answered. 

'Good. I want your troops sent beyond the borders of your space.' Daisan instructed, 'I need them to raid more planets and gather more energy for me.' 

"Yes, I understand. I will lead them myself," she replied. 

'No. There's something else I want you to do for me.' Daisan commented. 

****** 

Tacere watched as the door to his throne room was closed. He now sat in the room alone. The royal doctor had just finished bandaging his arms and other wounds. Everything was now in order and all he had to do was wait. 

As soon as Tacere had arrived back at his royal palace, he gave commands to have his planetary army prepared. The whole time he was giving out his orders he kept thinking about what had happened after his meeting with Daisan. Sesha had been the cause for their mission's failure. Lycoris, the spineless weakling, had caused their punishment. He should have known that the fool would do something like that. His thoughts went back to when Sesha had confronted him on their mission. He should have crushed her then, but he couldn't do it. Something had stopped him. This caused his mind to wander back to a dream he had a night ago. 

The dream had played like a black and white movie and he had been the audience. He watched a young boy run through a forest. He saw a young girl with creamy fair skin and another young boy with blonde hair. The two had been talking, but stopped once they noticed the other boy. The three stared at each other with wide, innocent eyes. The girl was the first to introduce herself. She stepped forward boldly. Her eyes were full of confidence and pride. The other boy introduced himself and it wasn't long before all three children began playing together. The three children's playtime didn't last long, though. 

Shadowed figures appeared in the small clearing. The clearing began to change and the three children were surrounded by darkness. The shadowed figures grabbed the three children pulling each other apart in separate directions. The children stared into one another's eyes until they couldn't see one another anymore. This is when Tacere would wakes up, always confused. What the dream meant or was trying to tell him, he didn't know. 

The entire dream felt sort of familiar, like he had had it before. Yet he only had had it once. Already it was beginning to fade from his memory. The details of it were becoming foggier with every passing moment. He didn't get much time to ponder anything else because his thoughts were literally interrupted. 

Tacere, called a dark voice. 

"Master Daisan." Tacere answered. 

'Have you done what I asked?' 

"Yes." Tacere replied aloud. 

'Then have your military generals report to me for direct orders.' 

"Yes, but--" Tacere asked. 

'I have something else in mind for you.' 

***** 

Lycoris stared out the balcony of his room. He gazed down at his marching soldiers gathering in one of Ri'sora's many military facilities, where they would await orders. His thoughts kept wandering back to the meeting with Master Daisan. Sesha and Tacere had blamed the failure of their mission on each other. 

They're behavior had disgusted him. Although, he did have to admit that he had agreed with Sesha's actions, but she still should have followed Tacere's orders. Especially since Master Daisan had put him charge. When Master Daisan had asked him what had happened both Sesha and Tacere had glared at him. 

Ultimately, his loyalties lied with Master Daisan; he hadn't cared about either of Tacere or Sesha threatening looks. Master Daisan had asked him what had happened and he told him exactly that. They had all failed. An honorable warrior does not blame his failures on others. Yet despite his disgust of Tacere's pomposity and Sesha's prideful arrogance, he was use to it. For some reason he couldn't help but feel a connection to the both of them, a connection from the past. This reminded him of his most recent dream. It seemed to be more of memories of the past. 

In it he saw a small humble planet of honorable warriors. This planet was known for its fighters and superb technique. Many royal families sought these warriors as personal guards and many came from other worlds just to study the techniques of these warriors. The ruler of the planet was good friends with the rulers of the two neighboring planets. 

As time went on something happened to change the relations between two of the neighboring planets. The dispute between the two planets heated up over time and broke out into war. The small humble planet remained neutral at first, but as the war intensified the ruler of the small planet tried to see if he could mediate discussions. Despite his attempts at diplomacy, the war between the other two planets became worse. Eventually their fight spilled on to the small humble planet, causing horrible disaster. Sadly, this did not stop the warring between the other two planets. 

The humble ruler became enraged at the rulers of the other two planets and all three planets began to engage in war. The events after this point were unknown since this was where Lycoris' dream ended. He had no idea what it meant and had no clue of what it had to do with him. The dream felt important though. Like a reminder of something. Whenever he tried to think about the past his head began to hurt. He decided that it didn't matter and neither did the dream. The future was all that really concerned him though and with that final thought the dream began to fade from his mind. Lycoris' body stiffened as he heard a loud voice ring in his ears. 

'Lycoris are your soldiers ready?' Daisan asked telepathically. 

"Yes, Master Daisan." Lycoris responded, What are your orders my lord? 

'I will tell you, but afterwards I have a separate mission that I need you to fulfill,' the dark magician 'pathed. 

"Of course, Master Daisan." Lycoris answer dutifully. 

As usual no questions asked. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	24. And so the Journey Begins

Crossover 

Crossover 

To Save Time & Space 

Chapter Twenty-Two: 

By Tonz82 

Email: tonz82@yahoo.com 

"All of you must go now." Kala replied solemnly. 

Suddenly, the entire chamber began to shake violently. The platforms on which they all stood began to rumble and rock from side to side. The crystal stalactites floating in the night sky above them began to fall down. 

"Everyone look out!" Krillin shouted, "The sky is falling!" 

"Krillin." Yamcha said making a face at Krillin's cliché comment. 

"No, I'm serious! The sky is literally falling!" Krillin said pointing above his head. 

The stars above them were now falling toward them like crystal spears. 

"Daisan's presence has destabilized the dimensional star portals and they are beginning to crash!" Kala cried out. 

All of the warriors began to dodge to avoid being impaled. 

Serena felt herself move roughly with the platform's rocking. She planted her feet to steady herself, but suddenly her foot slipped out from under her. She cried out as she began to slide across the platform and over the edge. 

"Princess!" Hamara 

"Serena!" Lita shouted as she grabbed her hand. 

"Don't worry. I've got you." Lita gritted through her teeth. She used one arm to hold Serena and the other to keep herself from going over the platform's edge. 

Suddenly Serena's eyes grew large as she watched a large crystal rock fall toward them. 

"Lita! Look!" Serena screamed. 

A blast of energy suddenly disintegrated the falling prism. 

Hamara realized that the blast had come from the short bald man. She had heard his friends call him, Krillin. Hamara nodded in his direction gratefully. 

"You guys hurry, this platform is about to fall at any moment!" Michelle warned. 

Lita quickly pulled Serena up. The rest of the Sailor Scouts had finished leaping on to the z-fighter's platform. 

"Come on! Jump!" Raye yelled. 

The remaining two senshi both began to sprint toward the opposite end of the platform as it began to fall. 

"They're not gonna make it!" Amy panicked. 

Lita and Serena jumped reaching out for the next platform. 

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Mina cried as a golden chain reached out for the two soldiers. 

Suddenly another falling crystal crossed the path of the golden chain. 

"No!" Trista cried. 

The Sailor Scouts watched helplessly as their two friends began to fall into dark abyss beneath them. When suddenly the two disappeared from sight. 

"What?" Michelle asked. "Where did they go?" 

The scouts turned around to see Trunks holding Lita in his arms and Gohan holding Serena. The two z-fighters set the girls down on to their feet. 

"Thank you!" Lita grinned. 

"Yeah!" Serena returned with just as dazzling a smile. 

The two z-warriors blushed slightly. 

Another violent rumble raced through the cavern causing Hikaru and Umi to lose their balance and fall on to their stomachs. 

"You guys move quickly!" Fuu shouted as more sharp crystals fell toward them. 

Hikaru and Umi rolled in opposite directions on to their feet and leaped off the platform. 

"Fuu, come on!" Hikaru cried. 

Fuu raised her arms as she summoned forth her magic. 

I hope this works, she thought. 

"WINDS OF ADMONISHMENT!" 

Swirling masses of green energy suspended the falling fragments in air as Fuu leapt on to the remaining platform with the rest of her friends. 

"Fuu, you were able to use your powers here!" Hikaru exclaimed. 

"Yes, it's a good thing it worked, otherwise I would have been smashed like pancake. Guess I have the power of the Chrono shards to thank for that. I think that was how I was able to use my magic." Fuu nodded. 

"Whoa! You guys its time to go!" Kinto yelled. 

"Yeah, no kidding genius!" Rowan yelled back. 

Kinto looked up to see that the rest of his friends had already jumped on to another platform with the other champions of fate. 

"Hey, you guys jumped ship without me!" Kinto cried. 

"Will you just come on you, rockhead!" Sai shouted. 

"No, problem!" Kinto grunted as he caught an enormous boulder at least ten times his side. 

He threw it to the side and then leapt on to the platform with the rest of his friends and other warriors. 

"If this keeps up we won't have any where else to jump to." Ryo announced. 

"QUARTZ TIME SHIELD!" Utori shouted. 

All of the time warriors watched as a barrier of green energy encased around them. 

The warriors looked up at Kala who was glowing with a golden light. She seemed to be steadying the shaking dimension. 

The sacred realm abruptly came to a halt and the protective shield around them disappeared a moment later. 

"What in the world was that?" Yamcha asked. 

"That? That was nothing." Kala answered, "Just Daisan leaving a little calling card." 

"Some protective barrier!" Vegeta scoffed. 

"The barrier keeps Daisan physically out of the sacred realm and blocks a majority of his powers." Kala explained, 

"But as Daisan begins to drain the life force from entire planets the sacred realm will become more unstable." 

The warriors looked around. Actually, not much damage had been caused by Daisan's little quake. They all now stood together on one platform, but other than that the sacred realm looked virtually untouched. 

"Well, we're all alive and well. I say we get on with this mission and go find those gems." Gohan nodded. 

"No, not all of you." Kala instructed, "At this moment Daisan is instructing his henchmen to attack your worlds." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing that just happened here is happening in your worlds right now." Utori added. 

"But Daisan just left. There's no way that his henchmen could have already invaded our worlds." Hamara said, skeptically. 

"Time is blocked out of the Sacred Realm, but it never stops moving elsewhere." Utori commented. 

"But if we all go back to our homes then who will be left to look for the gems?" Sage asked. 

"He's just trying to divert our attention, while he looks for the gems himself." Tien said thoughtfully. 

"That is why Gohan, Serena, Ryo, and Hikaru must stay here." Kala replied. 

"What? Why?" the four warriors asked. 

"You four have the majority of the Chrono shards' within you. Each of you, check for a glowing symbol on your body. These markings are ancient Eloyan scribe." 

True enough Serena, Gohan, Ryo, and Hikaru were the only ones to bare the special marks. 

"The rest of you will have to return to your worlds and protect them. The war begins now. The leaders will go with Utori to search for the gems. This is the way things must be. You must hurry with each passing moment the entrances of time are becoming increasingly unstable. " 

"With your new powers you will be able to fight Daisan's henchmen and protect your worlds, but don't just rely on them. You will all need to work together in order to succeed." 

"But how do we use these new powers?" Umi cried. 

"You'll see when the exact moment arises." Kala replied. 

"Wait! Uh, will we see you again, Kala?" Hotaru interrupted. 

Kala smiled warmly at Hotaru. 

"Daisan will want to return here to fight the final battle to determine fate. When that time comes I will see all of you again." she answered. 

"But Kala, if the Sacred Realm is becoming unstable then it's not safe for you to stay here. Come with us." Hotaru countered. 

"No, my place is here. Besides I must stay to guide all of you back once you've collected the gemstones." Kala explained. 

Serena, Gohan, Ryo, and Hikaru looked at the symbols on their bodies as they began to glow. 

"Utori, help guide them on their journey." Kala instructed. 

"I won't fail you." Utori replied. 

Kala didn't give anyone else another chance to complain or ask a question. All of their bodies began to glow and disappeared from the sacred realm 

Each of the warriors heard one last comment from Kala echo through their minds as they traveled through the dimensional time stream. 

Good luck…Champions of Fate. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	25. Cosmic Chaos

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

****

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-three

__

Across a now chaotic cosmos in various dimensions…

Bulma stared out the window emotionlessly, but deep down inside she was in shock. She just didn't know how to physically respond to what was happening. She turned to stare at the television sitting on the stand in the corner of the room. The visual transmission was hazy and the audio report from the news reporter kept being interrupted by static interference. 

****

**On the television**

A young girl of about 10 years of age looks about at the chaos around her, while standing in the middle of the street. She watches as a building on her right crumbles to the ground. She looks up at the sky above her and sees a black cloud spreading across the sky. Purple lightning bolts shoot from it in all directions. They crackle through the sky and travel to the ground moving wildly in random paths. People scream in terror as they try to flee the area for their lives. She turns around sharply when she hears a crash come from behind her. A large bolt of energy is now heading in her direction. As it travels along the ground it leaves a deep fissure in the pavement. Her body shakes and her muscles tense so tightly that they freeze. People run frantically out of the bolt's path of destruction. A child falls down and cries but his mother quickly picks him up and continues to run. 

She let out a short breath of air as a man tackled her from the side, thus saving her life. Realizing that it's her father and she wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and they disappear into the rest of the evacuating crowd. 

Suddenly, a man hiding behind a car holding a microphone is shown. His black hair is disheveled and windblown. He uses one of his hands to cover his ear as he speaks. 

News reporter: Ladies and gentlemen…local authori…declared state of emergency… You… advised… stay in your homes… If you are able to take shelter underground please do so. The origin of the calamity is unknown, but other reports show similar events happening all over the planet. 

Another explosion is heard and the news reporter lets out a cry as he ducks from flying debris. 

FZZZ!

****

**Television Transmission cuts**

Bulma turned away from the television screen to stare back out the glass window. Black clouds continued to roll through out the sky and blowing winds turned over small vehicles. 

'And the guys are still out there somewhere in the middle of all this,' she thought.

"Vegeta," she said softly. 

"Bulma!" yelled a voice, "Bulma! Answer me!"

He got no response. 

Suddenly, Mr. Briefs came running into the nursery. 

"Bulma! What are you doing?" he cried. 

Seeing her standing by the window he immediately ran forward and pulled her away. 

"Bulma, my dear, have you lost your mind? It's too dangerous to be standing next to windows at time like this!" Mr. Briefs scolded. 

Bulma didn't answer. 

"Your mother and I were worried. I left Trunks with her to come find you. What's been taking you so long? You said you were just going to grab some of Trunks' things and meet us back in the shelter," Mr. Briefs continued. "I don't know what I was thinking letting you leave."

"I got sidetracked," Bulma replied, "I wanted to call Chi Chi to make sure that Goten and her were okay."

"Are they?" Mr. Briefs asked. 

"Yes, and the Ox-King is with them. They all went down into their cellar to wait this thing out. She wanted to know where Gohan was. I didn't get a chance to answer her because the phone line went dead," Bulma explained. "I was about to go meet you guys, but then…then I looked outside…"

Her voice trailed off for a moment. There was a long pause. 

"What's happening, Dad?" she asked suddenly.

Mr. Briefs stared into his daughter's frightened face and for a moment she looked like a little girl again. His eyes softened and he grabbed her in warm embrace. 

"I'm not sure Bulma, darling, but we can't figure it out up here. We need to get to a safer place, " he said comforting her. 

As he lead her out of the room he reached down to grab Trunks' baby bag.

"What about the others?" she asked, referring to Krillin, Mirari Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Yamcha. 

"I don't know," he answered with uncertainty, "but where ever they are, I have no doubts that they can take of themselves."

*****

__

In the downtown area of Tokyo…

Darien glanced upward at the falling debris from a crumbling building as it tumbled towards him. The young teenage girl in his arms screamed fearfully. Still holding on to her he began to spring forward and then leaped into the air. He landed on top of a building across the street. Seeing that they were out of immediate danger he jumped down to the building's side. The young girl still held on to him tightly. Her entire body trembled. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

She nodded her head in response.

"Good. Will you be okay on your own?" he questioned further. 

"Ye-yes," she answered shakily. 

"All right. Hurry and get as far away from here as you can," he instructed while setting her down on her feet, although a part of him wasn't even sure if there was anywhere left safe to go. 

"Right," she said nodding and then began to run. 

She stopped and looked back.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," she replied gratefully, before continuing on. 

He watched her until she was out of sight. As Darien turned back around he began to think of Serena. Ever since that day in the park he had heard no word from her or any of the other sailor scouts. They had all vanished. 

He searched for Serena for days, but was unsuccessful in his attempts to find her, especially since he didn't have any clues to go on. Her family had come to him for help, but he couldn't tell them what had really happened, so he told them that they had been robbed. The mugger knocked him unconscious and when he came to Serena was gone. Serena's mother believed Darien when he said that he didn't know where she was, but her father was angry and doubtful of him. Darien wouldn't be surprised if the police came knocking on his door in the future to take him away on suspicion of foul play. 

He clenched his gloved hands into tight fists as he thought about how he had been unable to protect her. She had stared back at him terrified as she called his name and then disappeared before his eyes. It scared him to think that that may have been the last time he would ever see his beloved. He didn't think he could bear it and refused to give up hope of her return to him. 

He only knew that all the inner scouts had been abducted by the same mysterious woman dressed in green. Luna had been with Ami and Lita when the woman attacked them on their way to the library. The girls transformed to defend themselves, but the woman easily evaded all of their attacks and then made off with them. Artemis reported the same thing about Rei and Mina as they were leaving Rei's place to go to the movies. Darien tried to contact the outer scouts, but he received no response. He could only assume that the same thing had happened to them as well.

"Tuxedo Mask, come quickly! There's some people trapped in the art gallery. The doors have been blocked by falling debris!" Luna cried, interrupting Darien's thoughts. 

Darien looked down at the talking black cat and nodded. The gold crescent moon on her forehead gleamed as light reflected off of it. She ran ahead of him in order to lead the way. 

"Where's Artemis?" Darien asked. 

"He's already there. That stubborn flea brain wouldn't wait," she snorted, "He's trying to dig a hole through the rubble and unsuccessfully I might add."

Suddenly a bolt of purple lightning struck down a few feet ahead in their path. Both Luna and Darien skidded to a halt. The electrical bolt began to make its way in their direction. Darien quickly grabbed Luna in his arms and then jumped to the side. Kneeling down on the ground, Darien uncovered them from his protective cape.

(AN: But then when you really think about it, how protective is that thing anyway? *shrugs* just thought I'd ask)

They both listened to the thundering crash of lightning. They could hear the cries and panic of people through out the city. Darien sensed that this wasn't just occurring here in Tokyo, but all over the world. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he figured it had something to do with him being the earth senshi. 

"Luna, what's happening?" Darien asked completely baffled. 

The cloud of darkness continued to grow, stretching out across the sky. 

"I don't know. I wish… I wish I knew," she said shaking her head in defeat. 

"I'm starting to feel like I'm in over my head," he replied, "I don't have a clue of what's causing this or how to stop it."

His voice contained a hint of despair. 

Luna sighed.

"If only the girls were here," she said softly. 

*****

__

In the throne room of Cephiro's Crystal Palace…

"Mage Clef, we have deployed five more royal units on monster assaults," Lafarga reported while kneeling down on one knee. His cape flowed down his back, leaving a trail of fine fabric behind him.

"Is it that bad out there?" Clef asked looking at both Lantis and Lafarga. 

Lafarga nodded looking up into the magician's child-like face with his serious, dark eyes. 

"These shadow creatures are appearing all over Cephiro," Lantis answered, "They multiply quickly and fight more fiercely then any other monster that I've ever faced."

"We have been unable to pinpoint their origin. All I can tell you for is that they don't originate from here," he continued in his deep tone. 

"I'll have to agree with Lantis, Mage Clef," Ascot said nodding, "I have seen similar creatures like these before, but they can only be conjured by someone with extremely powerful magically skills."

"Have you ever conjured such creatures, Ascot?" Caldina asked. 

Ascot blushed with embarrassment from her question. 

"Oh, no, no, no, " he answered quickly, putting up his hands and shaking his head, "These creatures are an evil manifestation of their conjurer's heart and react to their conjurer's wishes." 

"So, it's really a matter of figuring out who called forth all these monsters," Caldina replied thoughtfully, "and then stopping them."

"Right," Ascot nodded, "but don't ask me how, though." 

"Well, you use to be evil when you worked for Zagato," Ferio pressed harshly, "So surely you know something more about how to stop these creatures." 

"Jeez, you really know how to put pressure on a guy, Ferio, " Caldina cried. 

"And your so subtle, too," she added sarcastically. 

She didn't like being reminded of her past days when she worked for Zagato. It made her think of the person she once was and the horrible things that she had done. Ascot felt the same way. He made an uncomfortable face at Ferio's comment. 

"I wasn't evil, Ferio," Ascot countered looking back at the prince with solemn green eyes to match his serious tone. "Just misguided. Give me a break I was a little kid. Besides it takes a very dark and twisted heart to be able to do something like this. I would never withhold information vital to saving Cephiro." 

Ferio relented in his inquisition. Ascot and Caldina had been trusted allies of Cephiro for some time now. He looked away from them both, embarrassed by his behavior.

"What do we do then?" Caldina asked. 

No one said anything. 

"Was this the evil that you spoke of earlier, Clef?" Ferio asked. 

"Yes," Clef nodded.

"And it finally rears its ugly head," Caldina replied acidly while placing her hands on her hips. . 

The all cried out as they felt the entire castle shake roughly.

Clef brought up his staff and made a visual orb appear before all of them. They all stared down into it as it showed them various locations all over Cephiro. 

"A black cloud of an ominous and dark power is descending over Cephiro. It is the cause of these monsters. Unfortunately, I am unable to determine who is causing these disturbances," Clef replied. 

They all watched as the black cloud that Clef described continued to roll across the sky.

"What will happen if this cloud continues to grow," Ferio asked. 

"If the cloud is allowed to spread, entire dimensions will begin to meld," Clef answered. 

"The magic knights. Can you tell us anything about them master mage," Presea asked in a voice with concern. 

Clef saw particularly strong looks of concern and worry in the faces of Ascot, Ferio, and Lantis. 

"I don't know," he said, "It's like they've vanished. I can unable to discern their whereabouts. They are neither here in Cephiro nor Tokyo." 

Lantis stared at Mage Clef closely. Clef stared back with unblinking eyes. 

"You knew didn't you," Lantis asked, "You've known for a while that the girls have been missing."

"Yes," Clef answered.

Everyone stared at the magician in disbelief for withholding such crucial information.

"I believe that not only is a great evil at work, but a greater good, as well." Clef responded. "Do not be angry with me for holding back this information. You must all have faith that Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi will return."

The faces of Ferio, Ascot, and Lantis did not change to anywhere near comfort. 

Clef could sense some resentment from all three of them and the tension was thick enough for everyone to feel. 

"What do you mean a greater good?" Ferio asked.

"It is difficult for me to explain. They are more like strong feelings," Clef clumsily explained. 

"Feelings," Ferio cried, "Well, how do you know the girls are okay and not in some kind of danger." 

His eyes flashed anger. 

Ascot and Lantis held their tongue, but their faces showed that they felt the same way. 

Clef sighed.

"Even if I had told any of you what I knew about Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi, what would you have been able to do?"

Ferio clenched his fists in frustration.

"There is nothing any of us can do right now, except do what we can to protect the people of this land," Clef said addressing everyone in the room now. "Have faith in the girls and your love for them. Never forget that even in the greatest of crisis that Cephiro is still a land of the will."

Suddenly the entire castle shook violently. 

"One of the energy bolts from the dark cloud have hit the castle," Clef replied a little bit less coolly.

A soldier came running into the throne room.

"Captains!" he cried coming to a halt in front of Lafarga and Lantis. 

"What has happened, Noel?" Lafarga asked.

"A herd of the shadow demons are approaching the castle gates and they are being led by a man," he informed. 

"A man?" Presea cried.

Caldina threw her red cape back over her shoulders and took out two large daggers from behind her back. Ascot, Ferio, Presea, Lantis, and Lafarga did the same, unsheathing their weapons as well. 

"Until then we'll hold down the fort," she said determinedly, "As for Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru; let's make 'em proud." 

****

__

At the Golden Elysium Palace in the Netherworld…

A woman walked briskly down an open corridor. Her captain of the guards walked by her side matching her fast pace. Her long regal gown made swishing noises with each step she took. 

"Tell me more about the reports that you received," she replied, "I want to know as much as possible about what's going on out there." 

"I have received messages from all of the Netherworld Lords. Phantom creatures have descended on to their lands and the lords have deployed their armies in defense," he answered through his armored mask.

He paused. 

"It will not be long before they penetrate our lands as well," he finished. 

"Tell me Vortrel, where do they come from. I do not recall seeing shadow creatures such as these here in Netherworld or at least not in so much abundance," she inquired. 

"I am not exactly sure, Lady Kyra" Vortrel answered, "I have seen shadow demons before here in the spirit realm, but these creatures are different. They seemed to be getting their energy from an indiscernible source." 

"What is the status the battles with Lord Daeious, Secment, and Kael," Kyra asked. "I want to know at what speed this enemy force is moving."

"The armies of all demon kings are being led in conjunction with Lords Daeious, Kael, and Secment's direction. But we have lost contact with them. I fear the battles are not going well."

Kyra stopped suddenly feeling immense dark energy. She looked up at the sky as darkness covered her palace like an eclipse, caused by black clouds moving with a graceful intelligence. 

"It's almost like its alive," she said softly.

Slowly some of the clouds began to drift down to the ground like a fog. She and the captain jumped back as purple electrical energy shot forward at them and other parts of the castle. Kyra and Vortrel backed away as the fog moved to engulf them. 

"Lady Kyra run!" Vortrel yelled. 

The both ran, but came to a stop when the fog surrounded them. It began to shape itself into the figures of warriors. Seeing there was no place left to run, Kyra brought forth both hands. 

"Starlight Swords! I summon you!" she called. 

A lavender colored light similar to the energy crackling around the shadow warriors illuminated around her and two daggers appeared in her hands. As she prepared herself for battle the blades grew into long twin swords. Her gown disappeared and instead she adorned the armor of Anubis. Vortrel stared at her in surprise. It had been a long time since he had seen her call forth her armor.

"Desperate times…" she said to him.

He nodded and took out his own weapon. 

They both let out a battle cry as they rushed forward to properly greet their new enemy. 

__________________________

__

AN: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? *Laughs evilly* Hang in there though. I'm currently working on chapters 24 and 25. 


	26. Explosion in Time

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-four

Kala watched all of the 'chosen' warriors disappear before her eyes. Their bodies turned into light and then vanished. Still standing at the bottom of the staircase she teleported herself back towards the top. Once there she sat down on the crystal throne behind her and then closed her eyes in concentration. The time guardian focused on maintaining a lock on each of the champions' life energies while guiding them through the dimensional passages. With her guidance these passageways would lead them back to their individual worlds. 

She let out a surprised gasp when she felt the ground beneath her begin to tremble. The trembling quickly turned into loud rumbling. The entire sacred realm began to shake with sharp jolts. Kala looked upwards in shock as the stars above began to flicker off and on. 

Kala immediately knew that it was Daisan's doing. 

__

'His power is spreading much faster than I anticipated,' she thought. _'The destruction he's causing on the outside is beginning to effect the sacred realm much more greatly.'_

Kala watched in horror as some of the flickering stars began to fall down from the night sky above. 

"The dimensional gateways! Their collapsing again!" she cried out. Using a gesture of her hand she did her best to stop them from plummeting.

These stars represented the portal doorways of all the known worlds and dimensions in the created cosmos. Without them the champions would be forced to remain traveling in the passageways of dimensional space. Stuck in between worlds with no way to enter them. Kala knew that she had to act quickly. Her grip around her energy staff tightened as she once again closed her eyes. The guardian's body began to glow with intense light. Kala dug down into the energy reserves of her body. What she was about to do would stretch her mental powers to their fullest capacity. She had to keep the portal gateways intact while at the same time guide the champions toward the openings. As she focused many of the stars began to slowly stabilize, but not for long. 

The guardian slumped over in her throne from the stress of the sustained effort. She could feel fatigue setting in. The bronze skin of her knuckles whitened from the clenching grip on her staff. The realm began to shake more roughly now, causing her to lose her hold on a few of the star ports. Balls of light began to plummet down towards her. As they fell the light emanating from them began to dissolve and the stars materialized in to large chunks of crystal rock. Kala let out a small whimper as she struggled to regain her mental 'grip'. 

"It's all too much at once," she strained. 

Suddenly a large crystal rock fell towards the staircase below her. The impact destroyed the entire bottom of the steps. Kala looked up as she watched another crystal boulder fall in her direction. She let loose a scream.

*****

As their bodies launched forward through one of the dimensional-time passage, streaks of light passed by their eyes like shooting stars. Every so often the light would change from white to red to pink to yellow, and other shades in the color spectrum. At the speed at which they were traveling Utori wondered if their bodies, too, left aftertrails of streaking light. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted though. 

Utori cried out as she felt the violently shaking of the cosmic passageway. She heard the panicked cries of Hikaru, Serena, Gohan, and Ryo. The four warriors quickly linked hands in an effort to steady themselves as they traveled forward. 

"What's happening?" Serena yelled. 

Utori's eyes widened with fear. 

"The passageway is collasping," she cried out and then looked back. "We have to get out of here!"

"Let's go back to the sacred realm!" Hikaru cried out.

They would have done just that if a sudden massive surge of energy hadn't started rolling up behind them.

"Oh, man!" Ryo yelled. 

"Fly faster!" Utori screamed.

She didn't have to tell them twice. Unfortunately, the enormous wave of energy was traveling at a much faster speed. Utori turned around and threw a large ki blast at the wave, but it was like throwing a stone at an oncoming locomotive train. She turned in surprise when she saw Gohan standing next to her. He powered up as he prepared to throw his own ki blast. Utori reached over and grabbed his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Gohan cried out.

"No!" Utori shouted, "Go back with the others!"

"What? Why? Let me help you!" Gohan said objecting. 

"Just do as I say!" she said yelling more forcefully. "I have a plan!" 

Gohan still looked unconvinced.

Utori pushed him aside. Her body glowed with energy. 

"QUARTZ TIME SHIELD SURROUND!" she yelled. 

Just as the massive wave was about to hit them the energy around Utori's body enclosed around them. She let out a grunt as she fought to maintain the shield. 

"All of you listen closely," she said gritting through her teeth. 

Serena, Hikaru, Ryo, and Gohan glided up towards their guide. Her tone was firm and straight to business.

"Position yourselves in a diamond formation. Call forth the new power that you were granted," she managed. "Ask it to direct you towards the first gem."

Hikaru and Serena stared back at Utori with looks of concern.

"Don't worry about me," she replied.

They both nodded and then reluctantly joined Ryo and Gohan.

__

'Even here in the traveling passages between dimensions and outside of time the aftershocks of Daisan's destruction can be felt,' Utori observed. _'We have to hurry.'_

Serena, Ryo, Hikaru, and Gohan then closed their eyes in concentration. Slowly their bodies began to glow with golden light.

"Power of Chronos," Hikaru started.

"Guide us," Ryo replied next.

"Show us the way," said Gohan.

"To the first gem of the time," Serena finished. 

The golden light shot forward away from their bodies and formed a large diamond shaped outline. Inside the diamond a directional chart that looked like a black star filled with silver balls appeared. Suddenly a golden ball glowed at the edge of the map away from the other silver balls. The diamond outline zoomed forward, honing in on the golden ball, but stopped suddenly when the gold light began flickering. The four champions' brows furrowed in deeper concentration.

"It's hard to get a lock," Gohan replied. "It keeps moving." 

"Focus," Utori instructed as she continued to maintain her energy shield. Her eyes closed tightly as she fought hard not to weaken under the tremendous strain. 

"We must find the gems of time, but only you four possess the means to point us in their direction," she breathed out in gasps. 

Slowly the golden ball began to shine more brilliantly and the diamond outline zoomed forward again and linked with the golden ball. 

"We got it, Utori!" Hikaru cried out happily. 

"Go quickly then!" Utori instructed. "I'll follow you!"

__

'If I can,' she finished in her mind. 

Hikaru flew through the portal first and then was followed by Serena.

(AN: Yes, I know that Hikaru, Ryo, and Serena can't fly, but the dimensional passages are weightless. Therefore while traveling inside of them anybody can fly)

Gohan held back, staring up at Utori. Then he looked at Ryo. Ryo nodded. 

A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Utori's face. The energy wave was pushing her back. She was about to lose her hold when suddenly she saw a beam of energy shoot past her. Utori turned around in surprise again.

"Gohan!" she cried out angrily. "Didn't I tell you to leave!"

"No way!" he yelled. "We're all in this together!" 

Utori stared at the young boy's determined face. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he kept up the intensity of his blast. As she watched him her anger diminished and her face softened with fatigue. She flew down toward the diamond shaped entrance. Ryo put his a supporting arm around Utori. 

"You two go ahead!" Gohan yelled. "I got this!"

Utori and Ryo flew through the gateway. 

Gohan powered up as he continued to maintain his ki blast. Out the corner of his eye he saw the diamond gateway closing. In a panic the young warrior let loose a ball of energy at the wave. The two waves collided together and exploded brilliantly. Gohan flew backwards blinded by the light. 


	27. Gateway Key

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

****

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-Five

Serena and Hikaru stood hovering anxiously as they waited for the rest of their traveling companions in the new passageway. Brilliant light from the closing end of diamond gateway's entrance filled their sight. When their vision cleared they saw Ryo supporting Utori with one arm. As the two girls flew closer they noticed the tired look on Utori's face.

"You're both okay!" Hikaru sighed with relief.

"But where's Gohan?" Serena asked fearfully.

They all turned to look down the long passageway in search of the young twelve-year-old boy. Serena's eyes widened with excitement when she saw him flying toward them.

"Gohan!" she said happily. 

Even though she didn't know any of her traveling companions very well she still felt a connection toward all of them. They had all witnessed each other's greatest and most difficult battles back in the sacred realm. Not only that but they were all now working together and fighting for the same thing. 

"Hey, kid!" Ryo grinned. "You had us worried."

"Glad you're okay," Hikaru replied. 

"Me too," Gohan said smiling back. 

Then he looked at Utori who was staring back at him with a serious, disapproving face. She reminded him of his mother for a second. 

"What you did was very foolish," she told in a hard voice. "You could have been killed."

She flew passed him ready to lead the way down the new passage. Then she passed and turned around. Utori's lips curved into soft smile. 

"But thank you," she replied in a dignified tone. 

Then Utori turned around and flew forward. 

"Come on we still have a mission to complete," she called back. 

Hikaru and Serena followed her.

"That's one hard lady, but it looks like you got on her good side," Ryo commented to Gohan as they flew to catch up. Gohan smiled. 

"Now that we're actually out of danger. Could you tell us about what happened back there?" Hikaru asked.

"It's Daisan's power," Utori answered. "It's spreading at a incredible rate."

"Spreading?" Ryo asked.

"Well, you see all dimensions are connected by the cosmic passageways," Utori explained. "When a world is destroyed or drained of energy the passageway leading to that world is damaged as well. Due to the simultaneous energy drain occurring in several worlds at once the damage to the passageways is even more tremendous." 

There was a brief silence as the warriors absorbed this information. Serena was the first to speak afterwards.

"What about Kala and the rest of our friends?" she asked softly. "Do you think their okay?"

Utori's eyes mirrored some of her fear and doubts. She didn't answer immediately, but then smiled. 

"I don't really know… but I have faith that Kala was able to bring all of them home safely," she replied reassuringly. "And I have faith that she's okay."

Utori sensed that her response seemed to sooth the four teenagers' fears of worries for their friends' safety. 

'Well, for the moment anyway,' she thought.

Utori really didn't know if Kala or if any of the other champions were okay. With everything that was happening she refused to lose hope. She did her best to push away her feelings of despair.

'She cares about Kala a lot,' Serena noticed. 'She's so determined to help us and seems to feel a great deal of loyalty toward the Time Guardian, almost as if she is indebted to her somehow.'

"This realm was so hard to hone in on it," Ryo commented. "It kept shifting."

"I guess that because of the damage being cause by Daisan, too," Gohan replied.

Utori shook her head in agreement. "Most likely." 

"Utori, unlike Kala you've been able to leave the sacred realm to travel into different worlds. Do you recognize the one were about to enter," Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't," Utori answered. "The realm were about to enter is completely new to me."

Suddenly they all felt a sharp pull on their bodies causing them to shoot forward with blinding speed.

"What's happening?" Serena screamed as they began to move forward more quickly. 

"I'm gonna puke!" she wailed. 

"Wooo who!" Gohan screamed. 

"Yeah!" Ryo yelled. 

"This is so much fun!" Hikaru laughed.

Serena moaned with nausea. 

Their bodies propelled forward with increasing speed, but the journey ceased abruptly when an electrical blast exploded in front of them. A celestial voice erupted and traveled through out the sky.

"Halt!" 

The four warriors and their guide opened their eyes to find themselves hovering in mid air in a foreign domain that seemed to appear from out of no where.

Gohan looked around at their new surroundings. They no longer were flying through the dimensional passageway. Below him was a white mist. He lowered himself and attempted to take foothold through the fog. 

"Hey, its solid," he yelled to teammates.

They all landed touching the ground. The mist rising up only to their knees.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked looking around in awe.

"I think this is a gateway realm," Utori answered.

Swirling clouds above them emanated colors of salmon pink, brown, and gold. Their heads jerked to the front when another large bolt of energy exploded in front of them. They partially shielded their eyes with their hands from the effervescent light. Sounds of crackling electricity rang in their ears. Two large crystal spires appeared and between them a large crystal clear pyramid. Two bolts of energy shot from the top of the spires toward the apex of the pyramid filling it with electrical energy. The electricity developed itself into the feminine form of a woman. They all stared at her in awe as her features took shape. She was quite lovely, but while her beauty was magnificent, it bared an unearthly quality. It was too seemingly perfect and unnatural.

The woman floated out of the crystal pyramid. It rippled like placid water as she passed through it. Slowly she landed on the ground several yards in front of them. She wore a full-body beige unitard covered in sparkling gems that shimmered like glitter. Electricity crackled around her entire body. 

Gohan blushed at first. For a moment he thought the woman was standing before them naked, but then he realized that the skintight suit she wore just blended with her complexion. 

They all also noticed that she possessed no pupils or irises. Her eye sockets were filled only with white light and her skin gleamed with the same incandescent radiance. Her black hair was cut short with long jagged ends and blew in the wind surrounding them.

"I am the Eternal," she spoke. "Gatekeeper created by the ever bestowing gem of life, the Eternal Gem of Vitality."

Her voice echoed telepathically in their minds and boomed in their ears. She raised her hand and pointed toward the center of their group, but was clearly addressing them all. 

"You, who seek to breach this protected and forbidden realm, your entry can not be allowed unless I deem it so!"

Utori stepped forward. 

"Gatekeeper, I am Utori, apprentice to the guardian mistress of all time and dimensions. I lead the 'chosen', the Champions of Fate, on a mission to acquire the three mystic gems of time," she explained. She turned to point towards Hikaru, Ryo, Gohan, and Serena.

The Eternal neither cared nor showed disinterest in this information.

"Who you are and the significance of your journey is of no relevance to me. Present the key if you wish to pass," her voice boomed. 

Serena took a step back from the intimidating deity's glare. 

"What key?" she whispered to her friends.

All four stared at the woman with a clueless expression. 

"Key?" Gohan shrugged. 

All four warriors looked at Utori. 

"Gatekeeper the Champions of Fate possess the power of Chronos. They are the 'chosen.'" Utori tried to clarify.

"Only one in possession of the Asa stone may enter through this gate. Do you possess this item or not?" the Eternal questioned. 

"No, but-" Utori started.

Electrical energy blinded their vision.

The woman raised her hands together above her head to clutch a bolt of sizzling energy. The energy shot towards them. They all scattered to avoid being fried from the inside out. 

"She's very strong," Gohan replied. He paused for a second. His senses told him that she got her energy from a source of immeasurable power.

"Real strong," he added. 

Serena's face blushed blue with fear as she watched the woman power up further.

(AN: I know you guys are like 'Blue? Why Blue?'. Just think back to watching a Sailor Moon or DBZ episode. Sometimes whenever a character gets really scared they blush a blue color instead of red. Jeez, listen to me. I watch way too much anime. *Laughs*)

"Well, no duh!" she snapped screaming at Gohan. Then Serena looked at Utori.

"Do something!" she cried.

"Eternal, the Champions of Fate possess the power of Chronos within them," Utori tried again unsuccessful. 

"Whether your companions are the 'chosen' or not they still do not possess the Asa stone," she blared, "Therefore none of you may proceed any further beyond this point."

"Well, can't just leave!" Gohan said shaking his head. "There's no way!"

"What we fight for is too important to just turn around," Hikaru replied with just as much determination.

"Sorry, but like my comrades here said lady. We're not turning around. We've come to far." Ryo stated solemnly.

Serena stood next to Utori looking frightened and speechless, but managed to pull herself together. She stepped forward with her companions and nodded. 

"Uh, what they said," she replied pointing to them.

The gatekeeper had listened with deaf ears to their objections. The energy around her body continued to surge with power. The sound of crackling electricity surrounding her turned into the booming of thunder.

"You may not pass," the Eternal said restating her decision. "Leave now or else be judged as encroachers."

"Encroachers? What the heck is that?" Serena cried. 

"No!" Hikaru said shaking her head again. Her voice spoke with just as much finality. 

The Eternal's flashing eyes narrowed. Her energy swirled more violently in larger masses. Its light grew brighter and then suddenly exploded. They all cried out at its force. 

"Then die," she thundered. 


	28. Alone with Shadows

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

****

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-Six

A screeching noise that sounded like the clawing of nails down a chalkboard filled the air. Mina looked up with one eye at the shadowy mass that loomed over her. Her other eye was closed in pain. She sat on the ground leaning against a wall. She used one hand to cover the wound on her other arm. Blood oozed between her fingers and dripped down into the dirt.

The shadowy mass then changed shape, forming itself into some type of creature. It was tall and had a four limbed body. Its arms and legs were grotesquely long and its head had two horns sticking out of it. The three-dimensional black silhouette then reached down to grab her around the neck. 

She gasped as it pulled her body up along the wall. Her feet dangled above the ground as she let out choking sounds. She tried prying the creature's fingers away, but felt nothing. Her hand passed right through the shadow monster's ghostly grasp. She looked behind the creature to see the temple where Raye lived. Surprisingly the temple stood untouched while the other houses and area around it looked damaged in varying degrees. Her gaze turned back toward the creature. It had no eyes, but still it seemed to be returning her stare. As she struggled she felt her vision begin to grow dimmer from the lack of oxygen to her lungs.

The creature's body became to crackle with purple energy. She cried out as the energy traveled through her as well. Then suddenly the creature threw her body several feet away into the street. Mina reached up painfully and grabbed her neck. She looked around. There was no one to help her. The entire street was deserted. She almost couldn't believe that this was the same Tokyo that she had left. Kala had returned her right back to the same spot where Utori had kidnapped her and Raye. Upon arrival she immediately noticed the devastation. 

A black cloud raged up above with seaming energy. In the distance she could hear people screaming. It was a disturbingly familiar image similar to the one that Kala had shown of the planet Elo just before its destruction. She panicked and tried calling out for Raye, but got no answer. She was about to go search the temple for her friend when suddenly a creature attacked her.

Still lying on the ground she looked up when she saw two more shadow phantoms creep beside the first one. All three then moved to surround her. 

__

'I need to transform quickly,' she thought.

For whatever reason when she returned home she found herself powered down into her regular civilian clothes. Mina searched frantically in the pockets of her jeans. 

"My transformation wand," she cried out in panic. "It's gone!"

The shadow monsters then changed into a black inky mass and spilled on to the floor. Slowly the circle that they had enclosed around her began to shrink. 

__

'This can't be happening,' her mind screamed. _'It can't end like this!'_

She remembered Kala saying that they all had a part to play in the battle to defeat Daisan. Surely this couldn't be hers. Surely her contribution could not be death. She balled her hands into tight fists that shook with frustration. Her eyes grew wide when a light, celestial voice filled her mind. Mina looked around searching for the voice's owner. It sounded somewhat familiar.

"Kala is that you?" she cried out. 

__

'Only those with the power to control their fate can use the power of Chronos,' the voice answered. 

"How?" Mina yelled. "I don't know what to do!"

As the voice continued to speak to her a silver light surrounded her driving back the creatures. Mina stared in surprise at the mysterious power. 

__

'You have the power to change your destiny. Use it! Call forth your power!'

Then suddenly the soothing presence disappeared from her mind, leaving her standing alone once again. 

"Only I have the power to control my fate." Mina restated. "The power of Chronos."

Once the silver light had disappeared the shadowy ink began to move across the ground toward her again. Mina swallowed back her fear as watched the dark liquid. She closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly her body began to glow. The symbol of Venus appeared on her forehead and then replaced with the symbol of Chronos. A ball of golden light materialized above her head. She reached upwards with one hand to take it. The light slowly formed into a clear orange crystallized transformation wand. Mina's lips began to move. Instinctively knowing the words she called forth her new power.

"VENUS CHRONOS POWER! ACTIVATE!" she shouted.

Yellow light engulfed her and illuminated the surrounding area. The shadow creatures cried out in pain and pulled back into their silhouetted humanoid form. As the light radiated around her, Mina could feel her wounds healing. Orange and gold fabric replaced her regular clothes and she stood wearing her new senshi uniform. The one that she had worn in the sacred realm. The yellow light died down somewhat, but she still glowed with energy. The shadow creatures made a growl and tried advancing toward her once again.

She brought down her arm with the crystal transformation wand still in her hand. It continued to glow with light. Mina grabbed on to it with her other hand and then pulled back two star shakrims. Five pointed blades protruded outward from the center. The shadow monsters encircled her once again. Mina stood her ground unafraid. Yellow energy swirled around her. She could feel power rising from deep inside waiting to be released. 

"VENUS STARLIGHT BURST!" she cried out. 

The energy exploded from her body and she watched as the shadow demons dissolved in the light. She looked down at her new weapons amazed at what she had just done. The energy attack she had just used was more powerful then any she had ever used before. Yet she knew that that had been only a fraction of what she was truly capable of. She didn't get much time to contemplate this thought though. 

She turned around sharply when she heard a thundering crash and saw light coming from the center of downtown. Her senses told her that fellow scouts were in that area. She ran forward to check it out. 

As she ran down the deserted road she stopped when she heard the voice of a boy call her name. 

"Mina! Wait up!" he yelled. 

She turned around and was surprised at whom she saw. 

'What in the world is he doing here?' she thought. 


	29. Stranded

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay.

****

Author's notes: Wait, wait! Before you begin I just wanted to say something real quick. As you've probably noticed I went back and gave all my chapters titles. While I was doing this I noticed that chapters 7 and 9 were non-existent. Chapter 7 wasn't there at all and chapter 9 had chapter 10 in its place. I never knew this! Despite all this you guys have kept reading my story anyway. I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You guys make me so happy. I'm glad you still see my story as worth reading in spite of all its idiotic mistakes. 

Anyway, I thought I'd just let you know that chapters 7 and 9 have been uploaded. Oh, and I made some minor adjustments to Chapter 26. Whether they make that much of a difference is up to you guys if any of you decide to go back and look. Okay, and that's all I have to say. Enjoy my new chapters. See you at the next update! ^_^

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Hotaru let out a breath of air as her body collided with the ground beneath her. The sudden impact had knocked the wind out of her lungs. She pulled herself up to her feet and then began dusting off the dirt from her clothes. The surrounding area was completely dry desert. The sky up above was filled with twisting black clouds. Purple energy surged through them and traveled toward the ground in random strikes. She cringed when she heard a bolt of lightning crack above her head. 

__

'Where am I?' she thought. _'This wasn't where I was when Utori took Trista and me.'_

More lightning continued to light up the sky. Hotaru began looking around for the rest of her friends. She would have called out for Hamara, Michelle, or Trista but she saw no one. 

__

'Okay, stay calm Hotaru,' she told herself mentally. _'Don't panic.'_

She covered her face as a cloud of dust blew past her. The strong blowing wind ruffled her purple dress. 

"The first thing I have to do is find cover," she replied aloud. 

In the far distance she could see what looked like a barn.

'What's a barn doing on the edge of a desert?' she wondered curiously as she made her way for it. 

As she walked she used her hand to hold back her black hair. The black clouds above her continued to churn heavily. Her plum colored eyes widened with fear as she watched energy travel down from them all over the desert. She let out a frightened cry. Then backing away in fear and she ran in the opposite direction. She stopped when she saw a purple bolt of energy travel in her direction. Reflexively she covered her face with her arms.

"Get down girl!" yelled a gruff voice. 

Hotaru hit the ground as she was shoved aside roughly.

Through squinted eyes she watched a white beam connect with the purple bolt. They both exploded on impact. When the light from the explosion died down she looked up to see a man staring at her. She immediately recognized him. 

"I know you," she said wide-eyed.

The man looked at her with one arched eyebrow and then frowned once he recognized her as well. 

"Why are you here?" he asked rudely.

Hotaru climbed up to her feet quickly. Even though the man wasn't very tall he still towered over her small frame. 

"I don't know," she stammered, "I just appeared here. I was looking for my friends, but I didn't see anyone."

The man turned away from her while she talked. His eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"I thought I was alone but then-" Hotaru continued. 

"Oh, stop your babbling," he said interrupting her. "Its quite obvious that something went wrong as Kala transported us back to our worlds."

"Oh, no, Kala," Hotaru gasped fearing for the guardian's safety. 

"Do you think she's okay," she asked.

"How should I know," he shrugged. 

"I wonder what world we're stuck in," Hotaru replied.

The man didn't seem to be listening. He was still scanning the area. His body stiffened slightly and he turned away from her. Hotaru stared at him from behind. His black hair swayed back and forth in the wind. 

"There's a massive concentration of growing energy in that direction," he replied but seemed to be speaking more to himself. Hotaru watched as the man began to glow with light. He levitated a few feet above the ground and charged up with power. He flew forward a feet, but stopped hesitantly when Hotaru called him. 

"Wait!" she cried. 

The man glared at her in annoyance.

"Please take me with you," she asked. 

He stared at her for a moment and then answered. 

"If you and your friends claim to be the warriors that you say you are, then you shouldn't need my assistance," he responded coldly.

"But you'll need my help. It could be dangerous," Hotaru said staring back at him in surprise. "Kala said we all must work together if we're going to win this battle."

The man looked the young girl up and down. He let out a snort. 

"Well, I don't care about that Time Witch says," he frowned. "I do not need help from weaklings. You're better off staying here. You'd just get in my way."

Hotaru was rendered speechless by the man's comment. She watched as he powered up again and took flight moving with incredible speed. As she watched him her lips pressed together tightly in anger. 

__

'Awful man,' she thought. _'I'll show him just what a sailor scout can do.'_

She reached down into her pocket for her transformation wand, but pulled back an empty palm.

"Oh, no," she cried. She searched the pockets of her dress more frantically, but found nothing.

Her head then looked up into the sky. She ran against the wind toward the direction in which the man had flown off. She could still see the light radiating from his body.

'Oh what was his name,' she thought. Then remembering she called out again.

"Vegeta! Vegeta wait!" she yelled. "Come-"

She stopped once realizing that it was no use. He was long gone. 

____________________

AN: Oh, Poor Hotaru, left stranded in the middle of nowhere. What can I say? Vegeta, he's the guy you love to hate. It's the reason why I like his character at times. 


	30. Homecoming

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty-Eight

A little girl stumbled as she tripped and fell to her knees. She looked up to see a black phantom monster. A small whimper of fear escaped her lips as she watched it dash towards her. 

The creature let out a screeching noise when the flames of fire blocked its path abruptly. 

"Get back you wretched thing!" yelled a woman as she waved a piece of wood with fire blazing at the end. The woman looked out the corner of her eye at the frightened child behind her. 

"Shayla get up! Get up now!" her mother yelled.

The scared little girl did as she was told. 

"Mommy!" she cried. 

"Run, Shayla!" her mother screamed. 

The creature roared with anger and knocked the fiery stick from the woman's hands. The woman gasped. Then she turned and ran picking up daughter. Unfortunately the creature moved with much faster speed. The woman looked out the corner of her eye to see the monster raising its arm. A black shadowy limb like that of a scythe came down to strike them.

"WATER DRAGON!" cried a voice. 

Blue energy rushed forward hitting the creature from the side. The attack did little but distract the monster. The woman and her daughter backed away. They watched as the monster threw back its head and screeched again. It looked in the direction of its attacker. A young girl with long light blue hair stood wielding a sword. The girl and creature then ran toward one another. 

As they both charged forward the monster changed shape and began moving with more tremendous speed, traveling as a shadow along the ground. The young girl was surprised, but managed to roll to the side. The creature then changed directions. Still moving as a shadow on the ground it rushed at her again.

This time instead of rolling out of the way the girl stood fearlessly, and just as the creature was about to reach her she called out another attack. 

"SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!"

With her hands she directed a large mass of swirling blue energy in the creature's direction. The energy hit the creature dead on.

Stumbling back the monster reverted to a more humanoid form. The girl took this opportunity to attack. Using her blade she made quick slashes at the monster's body. Her weapon did more damage then any of her magical attacks. The creature began making a high pitched shriek. 

Umi let out a sigh of relief as she watched it slowly dissolve away. She turned around to see a peasant woman holding a little girl in her arms. The two had come from out of hiding in the bushes. 

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"You're welcome," Umi nodded. "But could you please tell me what's going on here? This is Cephiro right?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the woman answered. 

Umi listened as the lady proceeded to explain how the shadow creatures had suddenly appeared. Her village had been over run quickly, but there were still Cephirian troops out battling herds of the monsters just over a hill at the opposite end of her village. 

"The battles haven't been going well, but with your skills maybe you can help," the woman replied. 

The little girl stared at Umi and then smiled. 

"You're a magic knight, huh?" she asked.

Umi smiled back. 

"Yes, I am."

"There were two other girls here just before you. They used magic and weapons too," the little girl told her. 

Her mother nodded. 

__

'It must be Fuu and Hikaru,' Umi thought. _'But I thought Hikaru went with Utori on the search for the gems.' _

"Which way did they go?" Umi asked them. 

"In the direction of the battle," the woman said pointing towards the hill.

Umi looked around scanning the area. 

"You both need to get to somewhere safe," she told them.

"My village has a secret passageway that leads to an underground shelter. My daughter and I were on our way there when that _thing_ attacked us," the woman explained. 

"Okay, well, you should go now while you still can," Umi answered. 

The woman shook head in agreement. She set her daughter on the ground and then the two ran back into a deeper part of the village. With her sword still in hand Umi ran toward the hill that the woman had pointed towards. A blast of light flashed over the hill and the shrieking of charging monsters filled the air. 

"Please don't let me be too late," Umi said out loud.

When she reached the top, Umi's eyes opened wide from a mixture of grief and surprise. 

*****

The sounds of battle filled the crystal spire castle's corridor. 

Caldina gritted her teeth as she struggled to use all of her strength to hold back the shadowy talons of the phantom creature she was fighting. With one arm overhead and the other across her body she grasped the blades of her daggers in a defensive lock. The creature continued to bear its strength down on her. Caldina let out a grunt as she pushed forward breaking the lock. She gave the monster a swift kick towards the side of its torso. To her surprise her leg with right through the creature's body. The monster roared and then changed shape. Caldina let out a scream as she felt the monster's arm knock her to the side. 

Out the corner of his eye, Lafarga saw Caldina's body slammed roughly into the corridor wall. He looked away from the monster that he was currently fighting. 

"Caldina!" he yelled. 

The Chizetan girl lied on the ground half-conscious, groaning in pain. The shadow creature she was fighting hovered over her. 

In the brief second he took to change focus, the monster slashed a deep cut into the side of his arm. The warrior cried out in pain and turned back towards the monster. Turning his sword to the side he stepped forward to slice it in half horizontally. The monster somehow saw this movement beforehand and quickly changed shape. Lafarga made a surprised cry when the monster fused with the ground and became a one-dimensional shadow. The shadow moved with an almost untraceable speed. Lafarga turned around when he felt sharp claws drag through the back of his metal armor. He raised his sword to block another oncoming swipe. 

Out the corner of his eye he saw the other shadow monster near Caldina turn its arm into a sharp axe. It was preparing to bring its lethal edge down on her. 

"Caldina! Caldina wake up!" Lafarga yelled. He was unable to take his attention away from the other shadow monster's unrelenting attacks.

When he got no answer and heard the 'ching' of the monster's weapon hitting the ground he felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Lafarga, I'm okay!" Caldina yelled back. 

She had recovered just in time and rolled to the side. The monster raced toward her. 

"Where are Ascot, Ferio, and the others?" she shouted as she dodged another of the monster's advances. 

"I'm not sure," Lafarga grunted. "All the battling has separated us."

Lafarga looked out the other corner of his eye to see more shadow creatures heading in their direction. 

Caldina let out an angry curse in her native Chizetan tongue. 

*****

Clef listened as the monsters continued to storm the castle. The warriors fought fiercely and bravely enough, but he sensed that they were growing more tired with every passing moment. As for Presea, Ascot, Lantis, and the others he was unsure of their whereabouts amongst the chaos. The monsters had stormed the castle yards, easily overtaking the royal troops positioned outside. The creatures then quickly made their way into the castle afterwards. 

The mage turned to look at the floating magical viewing orb that he had conjured. It showed a man with long blonde hair. He floated in the air, hovering outside the castle. Clef glared angrily at the man. He knew that somehow the mysterious warrior was orchestrating the whole attack. Clef's eyes briefly widen with surprise when he saw the man grin and look at him as though he could see the magician through the orb.

Clef quickly regained his composure. His brow furrowed with frustration. He had to put an end to this somehow before it was too late. The castle's defensive forces couldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly knowing what to do the magi closed his eyes and projected an astral image of himself floating next to the blonde warrior outside. 

Lycoris looked up and stared at the lavender haired boy that had appeared next to him. The boy glowered at Lycoris with the intensity of a full-grown man. 

"I am Mage Clef," the boy spoke. 

"Humph, I almost mistook you for a child," Lycoris said responding slightly intrigued. "Obviously you are not what you seem." 

The boy looked like a child, but his voice belonged to that of a man.

"I am not," Clef answered. 

"Neither am I," Lycoris replied back. "I'm sure to you I am nothing more than a tyrant, but I like to consider myself a honorable warrior."

"Honorable warriors do not lay sneak attacks on other countries," Clef stated back. 

Lycoris frowned, but decided to ignore Clef's comment.

"And because I am an honorable man I will call off my attack," he answered, "but only if you pledge loyalty to my Lord Daisan."

"I don't know who this Lord Daisan is, but Cephiro will never surrender," Clef spat. 

"An unwise and hasty decision," Lycoris answered. "That's unfortunate. I offered your country the opportunity to surrender with some type of dignity. Now instead I will have to crush you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Clef responded. 

Lycoris watched the boy's image slowly disappear from his sight. Then he turned his attention back to the castle. The crystal palace began to glow with golden light. 

Clef concentrated all of his magical energy on creating a force field. The golden light engulfed every hallway, room, and wall of the castle. As it grew it casted out all of the shadow demons from the palace walls. 

Clef then spoke in a loud voice reinforced by magic that projected outside the castle walls for Lycoris to hear. 

"SUPREME BARRIER SHIELD!"

Lycoris watched stony faced as the light encased around the castle in golden rings. 

"While commendable and brave, this is a wasted effort wizard," Lycoris said unimpressed.

Then he raised his hand toward the castle. A beam of energy shot from it and easily shattered the shield. 

The golden rings around the castle was replaced with black energy. 

Clef collapsed on to the throne room floor. His body shuttered in pain. The man had overcome one of his most powerful spells with the greatest of ease. 

"Why are you doing this?" Clef asked in low murmur.

Lycoris heard the mage's voice loud and clear though.

"It is the will of my Lord Daisan," Lycoris answered. 

Clef felt a growing rumbling. The entire castle was shattering under the dark energy's pressure. The last thing the magician remembered was that same darkness overcoming him as he lost all remaining consciousness. 


	31. Alone no longer

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. Do not sue me because you won't get anything anyway. I mean that literally in every sense. I'm broke okay

****

Italic wording or [ ] = Denotes characters' thoughts

______________________________

__

Chapter Twenty Nine

Hotaru tried calling Vegeta's name once more. 

__

'Oh, forget it. He probably wouldn't have come if even he had heard me,' she thought. 

An upset look covered her face. She was stranded in another dimension in the middle of a desolate desert. As she looked around she couldn't help, but notice that the land looked barren and scorched as if a battle had taken place there. The blackened sky streaking with lightning drew back her attention though. Seeing how there was no way she was going to stay here, she decided that she had no choice but to walk.

__

'If I'm here then maybe some of the other scouts are too,' she thought. 

She let out a sigh and began journeying in the same direction that she had seen Vegeta fly toward.

"Well, that was real gentlemen like," said a voice behind her. 

Hotaru jumped and turned around. A teenage boy with wild blonde hair stood staring back at her. A lock of hair moved with the wind, covering and uncovering one of his violet eyes. Hotaru stared at his lightweight white and green armor. She immediately knew who he was.

"He's right you know," the boy replied. "There's a building power somewhere that way."

He stared off in the same direction with a serious face.

"I'm not sure where we are, but we're not gonna figure it out standing around here. We should get going if we're going to catch up," he told her. 

"You mean you're not going to leave me," Hotaru asked in her tiny voice. 

"I'd be a real jerk if I did that wouldn't I," he said coming closer. 

Hotaru smiled in relief, but then got an upset look. When Kala had shown her and the rest of the 'chosen' warriors those scenes of Elo and told them of their destinies as Champions of Fate, she immediately understood why she had been returned to her original age. The age that she had been before the battle with Pharaoh 90. Somehow her body instinctively reacted knowing that she was needed in this new fight and accelerated in growth. But at the moment she didn't know what the point of any that would be if she couldn't become Sailor Saturn. 

"I can't find my transformation wand," Hotaru said in a dispirited voice. "It's the source of my powers. I don't think I'll be of much use to anybody in my current state."

A silence hung in the air for a few moments, but then the boy spoke. 

"Well, I'm not sure how, but you'll figure out how to call forth your powers eventually," the boy answered. "Besides to be perfectly honest I'm sure how to call forth the Chronos power myself." 

She smiled slightly and then nodded. He was only three or four years older than she was, but he spoke with a lot of maturity.

(AN: Oh, Hotaru is twelve years old in this fic. The same age as Gohan.)

"I know your name and all, but we haven't been formally introduced," she said. "I'm Hotaru."

"Call me, Sage," the boy answered. 

He reached out for her hand. 

"Let's go. Maybe we'll see some of our friends on the way," Sage told her. 

"Can you fly, too," she asked him. 

Sage looked upward at the sky and made a lopsided smile. 

'Yeah, right. I wish,' was the expression his face seemed to say.

"Well, no," he answered. 

Then turned around and then stooped down. 

"Hop on," he told her. 

"You don't have to carry me if we're going to walk," she said staring at him. "I'm capable of doing that." 

"I have no doubts that you can. Just trust me okay. Give me a chance."

Sage gave Hotaru a coaxing smile that made her blush lightly. She let out a sigh and then climbed on to his back. 

"I may not be able to fly," Sage replied, "but I can run pretty fast. Hold on!"

And with that last comment he took off with a quick start. 

As they traveled along the empty desert, Hotaru had to squint her eyes from the hard blowing winds hitting her face. The landscape moved by so quickly that it was difficult to make out any passing objects. She couldn't believe the incredible speed at which Sage was moving at, especially with having to carry her as an extra load. She remembered seeing Amara move at a similar pace during senshi battles and always wondered what it would feel like to be able to move so fast. She didn't have to wonder about that anymore. 

"This desert really stretches on quite a bit," Sage said yelling back toward her. 

"How are you doing back there? You okay?" he asked when she didn't respond. 

"Hmm hmm," she said nodding her head and then tightened her arms around his neck. 

"All right," he shouted. "Time to pick up the pace then." 

"Pick up the pace?" Hotaru said opening her eyes forgetting about the wind lash. 

Sage just let out a laugh and quickened his step. 

Her eyes then tilted skyward at the stirring clouds, observing their movement. She turned around to get a better view watching closely as they moved. 

"What's up?" Sage asked. 

"The clouds...they're moving in the same direction as us. Like they're all gathering in one spot," she said speaking into his ear. 

Sage then looked around just as Hotaru had done. 

"You know I think you're right."

"But why?" Hotaru asked. 

"They must have something to do with the building power increasing in that direction," Sage answered.

"Sage look!" Hotaru said now pointing to the sky. 

The ronin warrior looked up coming to a halt. A glowing sphere of light was breaking through the sea of clouds, causing them to part. Slowly the sphere began to descend. Hotaru slid off his back and then joined him at his side. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

They watched as the ball continued to drift slowly to the ground like a lone snowflake. Upon touching the earth the light exploded and then died completely. 

"Let's go check it out," Sage told her. 

The two ran over the flat, dry terrain and toward the glowing orb's landing site. Hotaru came to a halt first. One of her rare and few between smiles lit her face. 

"Lita!" she said now running to her friend and fellow scout.

The chestnut brunette looked up dazed from the ground she was sitting on. 

"Hotaru?" she said now rubbing her neck. 

Hotaru dropped down to her knees staring into Lita's face. 

"Are you okay?" she asked in a gentle, concerned voice. 

"Oh, yeah," Lita said giving her a wry smile. "Just had a heck of a bumpy ride that's all." 

"Your not the only one," said another slightly groaning voice. 

The two sailor scouts turned around to see a young man with shoulder length lavender colored hair (AN: I think Trunks looks so sexy with his hair like this *shivers and then laughs*). He was sitting on the ground just like Lita and had the same reeling look. He opened his closed eyes to see Sage reaching out with an extended hand. He took it and pulled himself up to his feet. Then walking over to the two girls Trunks stretched out his hands giving them the same courtesy.

"Thank you," Hotaru replied. 

"Yeah, thanks a lot. That was really thoughtful," Lita said with the same dazed look on her face again, but this time because of a different reason. It had only taken her a second to realize that this was the same guy who had rescued her when the platforms in the sacred realm had begun to collapse. 

Hotaru lifted one eyebrow as she stared at the starry eyed look on Lita's face. Her eyes lowered into slits and she let out a breath of air. She had forgotten how the inner the scouts could get like this. 

"What did you say your name was again," Lita asked leaning forward with a beaming smile. 

"Uh...I..Tru-Trunks," he said taking a stumbling step backward. The teenage girl's face was only centimeters away from his.

"Oh, cool name! That's so cute! I'm Lita," she said jumping back and pulling two clasped hands by the side of her face. 

Then she pointed to the younger girl beside her who was giving her a tiresome look, but Lita didn't seem to notice though. 

"And this is Hotaru."

"I'm Sage," said the blonde boy standing behind him. 

Trunks gave him an acknowledging nod. Lita smiled at him, but then her look returned to Trunks. 

(AN: Sure, Sage is a cutie, too, but in case you haven't noticed the sailor senshi have this tendency to develop crushes on the guys that save their lives. You know the whole girlish fantasy of a knight in shining armor. Anyway didn't want to break the tradition)

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, what are you guys doing here?" Trunks asked looking at the three.

"Wait, so this world is yours?" Hotaru asked. 

"Well, more or less," Trunks answered looking around. He recognized this as the same barren area that he and the rest of the z-fighters had been taken from. 

"Unfortunately, we can't really tell you how we got here, since we don't even know ourselves," Sage replied, "But I think its obvious that Kala got our destination wires crossed somehow." 

"Or maybe it's just fate! Yes it has to be! Anything is possible with fate! I mean two perfect strangers from completely different worlds can be destined to meet and fall in love!" Lita said jumping forward and speaking dreamily (we now see her standing in front of a background of stars matching the ones clouding her eyes).

"Don't you think so?" she said taking a quick step beside Trunks (who had now developed a sweat drop). Her face was staring up him at with the same dazzling smile and starry eyes. He just looked back at her uncomfortably. 

Sage on the other hand had just stared unblinkingly at the scene he had just witnessed [Where the heck did that backdrop come from? And where in the world did it go? It just disappeared!].

Hotaru's eyes developed into slits again (*sweat drop*), but she stepped forward to begin filling Lita and Trunks in on everything that had happened since arriving herself. 

Lita's eyes narrowed in anger as she listened. 

"Are you kidding me? And that jerk just left you here?" she shouted.

"Just wait until I get my hands on this thoughtless moron," she said clenching her trembling fists. 

Trunks on the other hand was happy to hear that his father was there.

"I can't stand guys like that!" Lita said continuing her angry rant.

"Hey, hey calm down," Trunks replied. "Unfortunately, I have to admit that that... definitely sounds like something my father would do."

"He's your dad!" Lita exclaimed. 

"Umm, yeah," Trunks said putting his hand on the back of his head. 

Lita's face changed from anger and into sympathy.

"You poor, poor thing," she said shaking her head. 

"My dad's is kind of a hard man to understand. Just don't be so quick to judge. I mean he did save Hotaru's life and maybe what he did was all for the best in the long run. I mean she did say that she couldn't find her transformation wand." 

"Well, its more like misplaced at the moment," Hotaru corrected. "I just haven't figured out how to call it forth yet."

Lita made an unpleasant face as she thought about what Trunks had said. To be honest she couldn't find her transformation wand at the moment either, but she wasn't about to say that to Trunks for fear that he might start considering to leave Hotaru and herself behind, too (AN: which of course he wouldn't). 

"Well, we'll see," she said still somewhat unconvinced [Leaving Hotaru in the exact same spot that had put her in danger in first place, kind of cancels out the rescue in my book]. "I'm not gonna make any promises about what I won't do when we do see him."

Trunks stared in shock at Lita from her statement [She's gotta be kidding!]. 

"You still don't get what I'm trying to say. You can't actually approach my dad that way. He's kind of undergoing this path to becoming a better person, [Probably dragging his feet every step of the way, too] so if you could just over look this minor little misunderstanding maybe-," Trunks said trying to explain. 

"Look, if you don't mind could we not talk about your dad anymore," Lita said interrupting. She had pretty much made up her mind on how she was going to handle the situation. Then she looked over at Sage. 

"You said that there was some kind of building power over in the direction that these clouds are moving toward?" she asked. 

Sage nodded. 

"Then let's go!" Lita said running forward with a quick start. 

Sage stooped down to let Hotaru climb on to his back again. He looked up ahead at Lita and than back at Trunks who was staring after her. 

"You got to admire a take charge kind of woman," he grinned. "But I think I'll go do it more up close." Then he turned to go catch up with Lita.

(AN: Hmm! If you can think back to chapters 3 and 4, Sage acts kind of shy and aloof around girls. At least this is what he lets his friends think. Could this just be part of his game? )

Trunks shook his head with a slight smile, but ran forward. He caught up with her quickly enough, though. She looked at him in surprise. It was like he had just suddenly appeared. 

"Is this you at your fastest?" Trunks said asking casually. 

Lita stared at him, but then gave him a sly smile assuming this was his way of trying to challenge her to a race. 

"Why do you ask?"she questioned still running hard. 

"Its just I think we'd get to where we're going much faster if we flew," he said.

"Flew?" she said now puzzled. The cunning smirk vanished from her face. 

"Hey, Sage, you can run at a faster pace then this right?" Trunks asked looking to his side at the ronin who had appeared at his side a second or two later after him. 

Trunks knew the answer to this of course since he could sense his ki level. He could tell that the guy could push it harder if he needed to. 

"Yeah, no problem," the ronin replied back. 

Trunks turned back to Lita.

"Okay, so listen. Sage has Hotaru, so how 'bout if me and you fly?" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked still staring at him confused. 

Trunks grabbed her forearm to slow her down. 

"Here wrap your arms my neck," he said taking her hand. 

Lita's face blushed, but she did as he told her. Trunks didn't notice this since she was too embarrassed to actually look him in the eyes now. Her face turned an even _deeper_ shade of red when she felt him wrap one of his arms around her waist. Slowly they levitated a few feet in the air. She watched as white light surrounded the two of them. Then Trunks charged up and they both took off shooting through the sky. 

Sage watched as the two passed by Hotaru and him overhead. 

"Man, I really got to get these z guys to show me how to do that," he said sighing. Then he increased his pace so not to lose sight of them.


	32. A Knight's Will

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. However all other characters are mine. 

______________________________

__

Chapter Thirty

"MERCURY ICE VAPOR BREATHE!" 

Umi watched as a moving cloud of shimmering white gas enveloped a group of shadow creatures. The creatures twisted in agony and then spontaneously combusted into blue flames. 

A girl with aquamarine colored hair leapt into the air landing in the center of a group of the monsters. The monsters moved quickly to blanket her until she could no longer be seen. Suddenly a blast of bright green energy exploded.

"NEPTUNE MYSTIC WATERS!" 

The shadow creatures dissolved in the explosion. The girl stood up and ran toward another shadow monster that had caught her eye. On her forearms were sharp blades that resembled fish fins. They gleamed with a metallic color the same shade as her hair. In her hands she held two sais (AN: I'm not really too sure how to spell this. It's not exactly a word found in the dictionary). 

A girl with short indigo blue hair ran up beside the other one. In her hand she carried a staff made of blue energy. The two girls fought fiercely against the creatures with new skills that they had never before possessed and with old ones now more refined. Cephirian troops battled along side them. The clash of weapons and cries of battle filled the air. 

"They're the two from that group that calls themselves sailor scouts," Umi said in a whisper. "But why are they here?"

Her eyes traced further along the open field. The bodies of the fallen littered the ground. Umi's grasp around the handle of her rapier tightened when she saw this. 

"This can't be," she murmured.

She had to put an end to do this. The magic knight then ran forward to join the battle. She quickly fought her way toward the two girls. Ami looked up at Umi's sudden emergence among the battle. 

"Finally, a familiar face," she said sighed.

"What are you two doing in Cephiro?" Umi asked after swiping another shadow creature with her sword. 

"We were wondering the same thing," Michelle answered. "At least now know we know where we are Ami." 

"Something must have happened to disrupt our courses in the time passages," Ami replied. 

"When we arrived the shadow monsters were attacking a village. An army of soldiers was doing their best to defend it. We stopped to help," Michelle shouted. 

"We almost got ourselves killed. For whatever reason the disruption in time caused us to reappear in our powered down states. We tried to call forth our powers, but nothing happened," Ami said explaining. She was interrupted when a monster pounced on her. She used her energy staff to block the creature's attack. 

"But its amazing what you can do when put under pressure," Michelle finished. 

"Is anyone else here?" Umi asked. 

"I don't know. We haven't seen anyone else," Michelle said shaking her head. 

Umi was going to ask a few more questions when suddenly one of the fighting troops collapsed before her. A monster raised its arm to finish the soldier off. Umi stepped forward to vanquish it with one of her magic attacks. The monster lurched back, but quickly recovered and charged forward again. Amy jumped between them with her energy staff. Umi watched with her face frozen in surprise. Her magic was weak against these creatures, but the sailor scouts attacks were much stronger. Then Umi realized something. The two girls were using the power given to them by the Chrono shards, while she was still wearing her magic knight armor. 

__

'I must have powered down when I emerged from the dimension portal, too,' she thought. 

Umi's ponderings were interrupted by the injured soldier's cries. 

"Magic knight," he called. 

"Don't worry we'll cover you," Michelle told her reassuringly.

Umi stooped down to support the young man in her arms. His face was ashen and he looked tired. 

"I'm a soldier from the castle," he coughed. "The shadow monsters have laid siege to it."

"Oh, no," Umi's voice cracked. 

"I barely escaped with my life," he continued, "I went in search of help, but stopped once I saw you and your companions among this battle field." 

The young man stopped and groaned in pain. Umi looked down to see a deep, gaping wound in the boy's stomach. The injury looked fatal and bled uncontrollably. She quickly placed her hand upon it to apply pressure. The smell of the blood rose into her nose and the warm liquid seeped between her fingers and trickled down her arm. 

"You have to save the castle," he rasped. "You… have to save Cephiro again."

Umi didn't know what she could do for him. Fuu was no where in sight and without her healing magic the man would certainly die. 

"I will," Umi promised. "You just hold on okay."

"Please save my home," he murmured. 

Then the man looked up at Umi and took in a deep breath. As he exhaled his eyes closed. She bit down on lower lip when they didn't reopen. A loud boom over head caused her to look up. The black clouds in the sky were slowly moving in the direction of the castle. A crackling energy exploded in the distance. Umi laid the fallen soldier's body gently on the ground and then stood up. Her eyes were glassy with welled up tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. 

"I have to get to the castle," she said in a controlled and quiet voice. "My friends are in trouble."

The two sailor scouts looked away sadly from the dead soldier and nodded.

"We understand," Michelle replied. "We'll come with you."

"No, I think it would be better if you guys stayed here and helped this army," Umi said refusing.

"But going by yourself is too dangerous. If we go with-" Ami started.

"Thanks," Umi interrupted. "But I'll be okay."

Then the magic knight raised her hand. She called out her attack in a voice only loud enough for her to hear. A shower of laser fine blue lines shot forward, clearing a brief path out of the battlefield. She ran forward without looking back.

"Good luck," Ami sighed. 

*****

Umi ran as fast as she could down the dirt path leading to Cephiro's castle. The path was paved through a forest. Occasionally she had to stop to fight a shadow monster, but then continued running at full speed. Her mind was filled only with concerns of the safety of her friends in the castle. The faces of Presea, Ascot, Caldina, Clef, Lantis, Lafarga, and Ferio flashed in her mind. Then a vision of their lifeless bodies lying amongst the ruins of a destroyed castle followed. She pumped her legs harder, shaking her head fiercely to force the horrible image from her mind. She anxiously ran past the exit of the forest up ahead. 

When she reached the castle she felt a pain in her stomach that traveled straight to her heart. The castle was flashing with black lightning. Pieces of the crystal palace broke and fell to the ground. A man with blonde hair and black armor hovered in the air. He had one arm raised and seemed to be directing the dark energy. 

"No!" she screamed running forward. 

She raised her hand and sent a magic attack flying towards him. 

"ICICLE BLADES!"

Lycoris turned around sensing a swelling power traveling in his direction. He dodged the attack with moves that could have only been seen in slow motion. He quickly traced the path of the energy back to a young girl with fair skin and searing blue eyes. Her gaze locked with his immediately. 

"Champion of Fate I presume," Lycoris replied coolly. He looked around in search of others. 

"An army of one I see," he added in observation.

"Stop what you're doing!" Umi shouted ignoring him.

Lycoris grinned. 

"I won't let you harm Cephiro any further," she continued. 

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me," the man taunted not taking the girl's threat seriously.

He raised his arm again and shot a small concentrated beam at Umi. 

The magic knight leaped into the air to avoid to the blast, but was shot back down to the earth by another unforeseen shaft of energy. She flew backwards. Her body skidded across the ground several yards. Umi struggled to stand up but managed to get back to her feet. 

"Pathetic," Lycoris said frowning in disappointment, although he wasn't really surprised. 

"There is no way we can have a decent match as you are now." 

Umi looked up at the man angrily. He was toying with her. She began to glow with blue energy. The energy turned into white light. 

"POWER OF CHRONOS!" she shouted. 

A white nova blast surrounded the magic knight. When it dimmed Umi stood standing wearing new body armor of white and blue. It was very similar to her other armor, but of a much more impressive design. She lifted both of her arms to shoulder's height. Wind began to swirl around her accompanied by more light. 

"BLUE AZURE RAPIDS!"

The warrior felt a rush of power flow around his body. Then a wave of blue light crashed down on him.

Lycoris exerted his own energy freeing himself from Umi's attack. The large man panted with a bit of exertion. Umi's eyes mirrored triumphant. 

"Not bad," Lycoris replied. Then suddenly he surged with more power. He sent a ki blast in Umi's direction.

"But not good enough," he yelled.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the energy blast moved straight at her. She quickly jumped into a ready stance while grasping her sword with both hands in front of her. The strength of the attack slowly began to push her back. Umi dug her heels further into the dirt gripping her sword even more tightly. With her rapier still deflecting most of the energy and the power of her will to fuel her fighting spirit, she raised her foot to take one step forward. 

Lycoris' eyebrows lifted when he saw this. Though growing tired the lady knight rose the opposite foot to take another step. Lycoris refused to let her take another foothold. He had been maintaining his attack with the use of only one arm. He balled the fist of his second hand causing it to glow with new energy. Then he joined it with the first. 

"PIERCING SCATTER!"

A swell of massive power began to build at Lycoris' end and then shot forward. Umi felt the power overwhelming her, but she still managed to maintain a defense. Unfortunately something happened that she didn't expect. The power lashed out in all directions hitting her from all sides. With a majority of the energy still pressing from the front and then having these other beams hitting from behind and to her rear sides, Umi slowly began to weaken. Her opponent's power overwhelmed her, engulfing her completely. She dropped to her knees staring straight ahead at the castle that she had so desperately attempted to save. The tears from earlier that she had refused to let fall streamed slowly down her face. 

"I'm…so sorry," she said inaudibly with the last remaining strength she had left. 

Her body landed face forward with her sword lying inches away. 

Lycoris glared down at the girl. He looked up alert as another beam of light came spiraling toward him. The warrior phased out of the beam's path and reappeared a few feet away still hovering in the air. A bald, muscular man with three eyes glared down at him. 

"How about having a match with me," he said in a challenging tone. 

"Or with me," said another voice. 

Lycoris looked down at a boy in orange and white body armor. Yellow headband rested on his forehead.

"Hmm," he said with a slight smirk. Then he looked at the crystal spire castle. It still glowed with black energy.

"Just as I told the girl, fighting you as you are now would be a waste of my time," Lycoris responded wearily. "I have more pressing matters to attend to. This world is not the only one that I have been assigned to lead an assault on." 

He opened a space with only a slight motion of his hand. 

"Coward!" Kento shouted in disgust. 

"You fight a girl and a world of practically defenseless people. Then when a real challenge presents itself you run," Tien yelled angrily.

Lycoris looked at the two warriors with disinterest. 

"You two are far from ready to face me."

He paused for a moment as he stared at both warriors. A sense of honor and pride welled up in him causing him to hesitate. 

"Very well. Since you both seem so bound and determined, why don't I give you a small sample of just what I can do."

"Let's just see then," Kento said in quiet, fierce tone.

"We better be careful," Tien said shouting down to the ronin warrior. My friends and I faced this guy before. He used some kind of immobilizing field against us."

It was too late for warnings though. Kento had already jumped forward ready to attack. He leapt into the air pulling his body into a tight ball. Then just as he reached Lycoris he unfolded his body and tried plowing his foot into the man's chest. Crackling ki energy lashed out from Lycoris surrounding Kento's body. The ronin warrior clenched his teeth in frustration as he struggled to release himself. Lycoris then grabbed Kento's outstretched leg with both hands. Using effortless strength he spun the warrior in circle and then released him toward the ground. Kento cried out as he plowed into the land below, his body leaving a deep pit in the earth.

"Idiot," Lycoris said in a deadly quiet voice. 

Then he turned his attention toward Tien. 

"That trick you used on my friends back in my world won't work a second time. Only a weakling fights with just energy attacks," Tien replied. 

"What reason have you given me that would require the lifting of a single finger?" Lycoris said asking in a sharp voice. "Come now. Quit embarrassing yourself. Attack me if you wish to reclaim your honor!"

Tien growled in anger and lunged forward. The blonde warrior stood as still as a statue as he watched Tien race at him with superhuman speed. Time seemed to slow while Lycoris waited, watched, and analyzed his opponent. The relaxed muscles in his body tensed as he shot forward. 

Tien eyes went wide as he felt a fist embed deeply in his stomach. Red flashes of pain clouded his vision and set every nerve ending on fire. He felt two more rock hard blows plowed in the middle of his back and ribs. Before he could even begin to recover an iron clad grip closed around his neck. Lycoris stared at the man whose eyes were now closed in pain. He brought up his hand and backhanded the warrior with his fist. The blow sent Tien's body flying toward the earth below. His body created a deep fissure in the ground as well. Lycoris stared down at both of his unmoving challengers. Neither two warriors stood up.

"Hopefully when I return you'll at least have learned how to call forth the Chronos power," Lycoris said disdainfully. 

Then he looked over at an unconscious Umi. 

"And use it properly."

The blonde warrior looked at the castle one more time out the corner of his eye. His face was emotionless and his voice hard.

"Not that it will do any of you any good, though."

With no other further objections to his departure he flew into the opened space.

_____________________

AN: Could use some feed back on this particular chapter. I'm still working on writing those fight scenes. They've never been my department of expertise. Helpful advice anyone? 


	33. Escape to the Mortal Realm

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

__

The search for the gems

By Tonz82

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. However all other characters are mine. 

______________________________

__

Chapter Thirty one

Kyra let out a scream of extreme pain as she fell to her knees holding on to one of her now wounded shoulders. The shadow creature standing over her began to modify its form by changing its arms into sharp deadly sabers. She watched as her blood trickled down from the smooth onyx blade of the creature's shadowy limb. Her eyes burned fiercely with anger as she stared back up at it. She let go of her injured arm and then clasped the two handles of her twin blades tightly. The monster and female warrior let out battle cries as they lunged toward each other. Kyra's swords began to emanate with an incandescent glow. The monster halted in pain and tried to shield its self from the searing light, but Kyra plunged her swords forward. Her eyes widened in surprise once realizing that she had stabbed at nothing but air.

Then suddenly sensing the monster's presence from behind she turned her head while looking out the corner of her eye. The creature had somehow slipped in back of her and was now inches away from bringing its sharp limbs down upon her. With not a second left to spare in reaction time the female warrior watched as the blades fell toward her. 

A small gasp escaped her lips when the flames of fire engulfed the creature, thus stopping it from inflicting its final blow. The monster threw back its head roaring in agony. Slowly a long curved fiery blade sliced vertically through the monster's form. The creature's hacked body fell to the side. Then withered and dissolved into a misty vapor. 

"Vortrel," Kyra said sighing with relief as she looked up at her captain of the guards. 

He nodded his head at her and then reached out to grab the hand of her other uninjured arm. 

"We must hurry my lady," he told her as they ran down the hallway. "The courtyard is only a little bit further. That should give you enough room to-"

They both came to an abrupt halt as a bright light shot down the corridor heading straight toward them. The captain immediately shielded Kyra with his body to protect her from the possibly lethal energy. 

"Vortrel, look!," Kyra whispered with her eyes staring behind the soldier. 

Vortrel turned around but still maintained his position in front of Kyra. The streaking white light had come to a stop in front of them, hovering in a ball of energy. 

"What is it?" Krya asked. 

Vortrel narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head away from the brilliantly glowing orb. They watched as the energy grew into an opening of some sort. A brawny man with long loose hanging golden hair stepped forward. The weight of his heavy boots made a 'ching' sound as they touched the stone floor beneath. Black battle armor covered his chest, back, and part of his lower legs. On his forearms were gloveless gauntlets. The only parts of his body left uncovered were his biceps, triceps, and the side of his outer thighs. 

The mysterious warrior stared at them unblinkingly with steel blue eyes that were cold and almost lifeless. Kyra was startled by how the irises of his eyes were almost devoid of color. As though they had been bleached and left with only a slight azure tint. They stared back into her violet shaded eyes like blue ice. 

"Who are you?" she asked in what sounded almost like a whisper. 

"I am Lycoris, an Emissary General of master magi, Daisan," he answered in a deep voice that echoed throughout hallway. 

Kyra turned around becoming once again aware of the screeching sound of the shadow demons lurking behind them. She listened as they scratched and clawed along the walls and ground. What stood out more was the fact that they were keeping their distance.

"I assume these creatures belong to you." Vortrel stated dryly after noticing the unexpected behavior of the shadow monsters as well. "What is your reason for attacking this world with these demons?"

"Mine? No. I can truthfully say that they do not belong to me," the man answered. "These creatures are the inner demons of my Lord Daisan incarnate and known to all others as Phantom Beasts." 

(AN: You know it didn't occur to me until I wrote this chapter, but "Phantom Beasts" sounds like something from star wars. Which is so cheesy! I don't know what I was thinking. I'd change it but I already declared that as the name of Daisan's shadow demon things)

"But it is still you that leads their assault here!" Vortrel shouted with impatient anger. 

"This is only a shadow realm. What could your Lord Daisan possibly want with it?" Kyra questioned. She was still uncertain of the motives for the attack on the netherworld.

"My Lord Daisan will soon rule all dimensions and realities. Your world is only the first of many that will be infiltrated into this new empire. An empire in which there are no boundaries and where everything will exist as one."

Then Lycoris' slowly surveyed the dingy and dark castle hallway in which he stood. His face mirrored the contempt and disgust he felt from having to reside in his current surroundings. 

"I'll admit that we are not particularly interested in this realm. It is the world opposite of it that we want."

'He means the mortal plane,' Kyra realized.

"Well, if your Lord Daisan is so powerful then why doesn't he just assault this other world directly?" Vortrel asked. 

Lycoris stared at the armor-masked man with a weary a look. 

"You ask the same redundant questions as the other warriors of this domain," he replied in a bored tone. 

"Other warriors?" Lady Kyra gasped. 

The man did not answer. 

"What have you done with Lords Daeious, Kael, and Secment and their armies?" she cried. 

"See for yourself," the blonde man answered. "You, too, will embrace the same fate."

Lycoris' ice blue eyes then began to glow with the same white light from earlier. The shadow creatures that had been holding back began to swirl around Kyra and Vortrel in the form of a strong gust of black wind. The two covered their ears in pain from the howling high-pitch shrieking noises made by the creatures. Then the circling dark energy rose above them creating a black hole. 

Kyra let out a cry as her feet slipped out from under her and she felt her body pulled upward. Vortrel instantly grabbed on to her with his free hand. Then he took the other one that was still grasping his sword and plunged it deep into the floor beneath them. Using it like an anchor Vortrel helped Kyra pull herself back on the ground. 

The powerful suction created by the deadly vortex began pulling apart large chunks of the stone wall and floor. The debris was destroyed by the crackling energy from within the vortex as it entered. 

The two helpless netherworld warriors held on to the sword's hilt with both hands. 

"Surely he's done away with the warlords, Kyra. I think we may be the only ones left," Vortrel shouted. 

Kyra wasn't too sure about that conclusion though.

She looked down as the blade slowly began to titter and totter from the intense force of the vortex pulling on it. Then they both looked up as the same groaning and writhing sound from the phantom beasts began again. The black vortex slowly descended in an inky mass toward them. Kyra shot Vortrel an anxious look. The captain then raised one of his arms above his head. A beam of red energy shot from his palm skyward, disrupting the black hole's suction. With the suction diminished it gave them just the time they needed to get out from underneath it. 

Lycoris growled as he watched them run in the opposite direction.

His body then phased out of its current position and reappeared in front of the two fleeing warriors. Vortrel didn't waste any time to wonder how. He charged toward the man with the blade of his sword once again blazing with flames. Energy surrounded Lycoris' body as he caught the sword with one hand. Vortrel clenched his teeth as he used all of his strength to hold the blonde warrior back. 

"Kyra! Do it now! Open the gates!" he yelled. 

There was no way they were going to make it outside to the courtyard in their current situation. 

Kyra prepared to do just that, but noticed more Phantom beasts moving stealthily toward her. She acted quickly knowing just how to handle them.

Still holding her two starlight swords Kyra caused them to dematerialize from her hands. In their place she conjured a golden sphere of light that shaped itself into the ancient staff. The shining light radiating from it caused the phantom creatures to draw back. Kyra then placed both hands on the still glowing rod. 

"I call forth the gate!" 

The entire hallway began to tremor much more violently. The wall of the corridor ripped away as an enormous red door with ancient Japanese scribe crashed through it. Kyra put up her hands to shield herself from the flying debris. The doorway slowly began to part, but instead of running toward it Kyra turned around. She saw Vortrel still struggling poorly against the blonde warrior. Lycoris looked up in Kyra's direction and then back at Vortrel. 

"Go Kyra! Escape to the mortal plane and seek the aide of the ronins!" Vortrel shouted. 

The man cried out as he was thrown back by a charge of energy. Kyra ran toward the captain and stooped down beside him.

"I won't leave without you my friend," she told him softly.

Vortrel groaned in pain grasping the wound that had been inflicted on his stomach by the energy attack. 

Kyra then stood up holding the ancient staff. Lycoris charged up for another attack. Deep lines of anger marred his youthful face as he exploded with rage.

"Ancient staff shield and protect us!" she commanded. 

The blast of energy created by the staff and Lycoris' attack hit each other dead on. Kyra grunted under the pressure as she tried to maintain focusing the staff's power. Meanwhile Vortrel had slowly risen to his feet. He watched as the lady warrior struggled to sustain the defensive barrier. She was slowly weakening from the exhausting effort. Her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. 

"Vortrel....I can't...keep this up...much longer," she said in breathy gasps. "He's…very strong. You will have to go and warn the ronins!"

"My lady I will not-" Vortrel said starting to refuse with stubborn loyalty.

"Do not forget your place! I command you to go! " she yelled furiously. 

She no longer spoke to him as an equal or as a long and trusted friend did, but as a high ruler who expected her orders to be carried out without hesitation.

She turned her head to look him in the eye.

"Go now!" she screamed.

Her tone was angry, but her eyes were pleading. 

Kyra watched just long enough to see Vortrel run in the direction of the gateway door before turning away. She tried to listen to the rest of the captain's running footsteps but they were drowned out by the noise of the crackling energy surrounding her. Still barely maintaining her hold on the barrier shield she crumbled to her knees. She felt the muscles in her arms begin to spasm and sudden fatigue caused her to sway. Just as she was about to collapse strong hands reached out from behind steadying her. She turned her head in surprise to see Vortrel supporting her. 

"I will never leave you my lady."

Kyra's eyes widened with shock at the passion in his voice and then softened with sorrow. 

"And you both never shall," Lycoris shouted as his body began to charge with building power. 

Then suddenly he released it. 

"Vortrel," Kyra whispered as a sharp pang of intense pain traveled through her body.

At that very same moment she lost her 'grip' on the energy shield. They both screamed as Lycoris' beam overtook them, as well as the open gateway door behind them. 

*****

Yamcha groaned groggily as he sat up rubbing the side of his head. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized that he was sitting down in the middle of a paved road. The sky above was dark, but to his left in the far distance he saw orange light coming from the flames of fire.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself standing up. 

He turned around when he heard groans coming from behind him. The groans belonged to a young teenage girl. He quickly bent down to help her sit up.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked. 

Her long black hair covered her face like a veil. She pushed the strands out her eyes so that she could see who was talking to her. 

"You!" Yamcha said in surprise at seeing her face. "I know you. You're one of those girls that fight in those sailor fukas," he said. 

Although at the moment she wasn't wearing the short skirt or the sailor top. Instead she was dressed simply in jean shorts, black sandals, and a white tank top. 

The girl was still a bit disoriented didn't seem to recognize him. 

"Huh?" she replied groggily while looking at him with half-closed eyes. 

"Oh you're one of those jerks that kept calling us baton twirlers."

'Never mind, I guess she does know who I am,' Yamcha thought. 'Well, more or less anyway.'

Then suddenly becoming more aware of their unfamiliar surroundings she began looking around. 

"Where are we?" she asked confused. 

"I'm not really sure," Yamcha said looking down the abandoned roadway that they were standing on. 

Then Yamcha's ears picked up on what sounded like material flapping in the wind. He looked up to see a familiar individual wearing a white cape and turban floating high above.

"Who is that?" the girl asked looking up. 

"Wait here for a second," Yamcha told her and then levitated upward. 

"I see you've finally come around," Piccolo said replying before Yamcha could say a word. 

"How long was I out," he asked.

"Not long," Piccolo answered. 

Yamcha turned away from the solemn faced namek and began surveying the area. Underneath them was the same deserted road sitting against a mountainside. In the far distance were more mountains blanketed with forest. In the center of the forest sat a lake. To his left he saw the same fire sweeping through a group of trees. In the sky above them were raging, churning black clouds that coursed with energy. That very same energy rained down upon the earth below in erratic blows. 

'That's probably what caused that forest fire in the distance,' Yamcha thought.

"Where in the world are we?" he asked aloud. 

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we're not on our earth," Piccolo answered. 

"How can you tell?" Yamcha said curiously.

"As a former guardian of earth I am familiar with the energy that radiates from the planet. I also am familiar with its terrain, but this place... While it is similar to our own earth, it is not one and the same." 

While the response was rather vague it seemed to satisfy Yamcha. 

"Oh," he said somewhat impressed by Piccolo's answer.

"Hey, what are you two doing up there," yelled a girl's voice cutting into the conversation. 

"Oh, forgot about her," Yamcha said looking down.

The two z-fighters then floated downward landing on the ground. 

"We were just getting a better look of the surrounding area," Yamcha told her as they landed. 

"Oh," Raye answered.

The flapping cape in the wind drew her attention. She leaned over looking past Yamcha's shoulder to get a closer look at its wearier. Piccolo stared back at the sailor scout with the same hard look that always masked his face. Her eyebrows perked upward as she stared at his green skin and the alien features that clearly said that he was not human. 

"Oh, wow!" she said in amazement. "You really are a Martian! Antennas and everything! I mean you do have antennas right?"

The look on Piccolo's face changed dramatically and was replaced with a mixture of embarrassment and irritation.

Seeing the drastic change in his demeanor, Raye quickly said the first thing out her mouth in an effort to smooth the situation. She hadn't meant to offend him and could tell he was one of those types that you didn't want to either.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Its not like you're really odd looking or anything. I mean I use to be the princess of mars during the silver millennium in my world in another life, so maybe I use to look like you too. Or maybe just the people I ruled…" 

At this point Raye was just babbling and what she said of course did nothing to help the situation at all.

"I am not a Martian," he said growling through his teeth. "I am a Namek." 

Then Piccolo turned and took a few steps away from the annoying girl.

Raye stared after him feeling a bit stupid. What she had said sounded like something thoughtless Serena or Mina would say. 

"Piccolo is kind of a touchy guy sometimes. Don't worry about it too much," Yamcha told her after seeing the distressed look on her face. 

The sailor scout let out a sigh and then looked around once more. 

"So where do you think we are," she asked. "This could possibly be my world, but I really don't recognize the area that we're in."

"Well, this isn't ours," Piccolo answered. 

"That's because it's mine," said a voice to their left. 

All three turned around to see a young boy dressed in blue and white close-fitting body armor. Walking beside him was another girl with short blonde hair that curled softly at the ends. She used the tip of her slender finger to push her wireframe glasses further up her nose. She, too, was clad in body armor, but only partially and over a green school uniform. 

Yamcha immediately recognized them, too. As did Raye and Piccolo. (AN: By 'recognize' I mean that they are familiar with each other. They still don't really know each other's names or anything)

"How can you be so sure of that?" Piccolo asked.

The young teenage boy turned around and pointed down the road in the distance behind them at a red jeep. 

"Because that's the vehicle my friends and I were driving in before Utori took us," he said answering with certainty. "Although I can't say this the same condition of the world we left."

No one responded to that since they, too, were wondering if their own worlds were residing in a similar state. 

"So what do we do now then?" Raye asked in a quiet voice. She hoped that a least one of them would have a suggestion.

"Well, unless you guys want to stay here to figure out this mess, I know of some where we can go. The place where I'm staying at isn't too far from here," the boy answered. 

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea," Yamcha answered gazing up at the flashing clouds. "Standing around in the open in the middle of an electrical storm seems kind of stupid to me." 

He looked at Piccolo to see what he thought. 

Piccolo nodded in agreement. 

"I think the jeep has enough room for all of us," Rowan said looking at Fuu, Raye, and then Yamcha.

"Well...almost all of us," he said staring up at Piccolo, who happened to tower over all of them. 

Piccolo quickly bore the same annoyed look from earlier that he had given Raye. 

"Its fine. I'll fly beside the jeep as we go," Piccolo said levitating in the air. 

(AN: Even though Piccolo is like 8 feet tall, I hear that he can modify his body size, but I doubt he would go out of his way to do that unless it was really necessary)

Yamcha followed suit. 

"I'll fly too," he said. 

He figured being in a strange world where pretty much anything could happen, he'd much rather prefer be able to move around freely without the confinement of an automobile. 

Rowan stared up in awe at the two z-fighters as they rose in the air. 

Fuu's eyes got a bit wider, as well.

"Oh, whoa," Raye said shaking her head. "I keep forgetting that you guys can do that." 

The shock wore off much more quickly on Rowan and he began running toward the jeep. 

"Okay, well, whom ever is riding with me. Come on!"

Once he got to the jeep he suddenly remembered that he didn't have the keys. Fuu who was standing on the other side pointed to the keys still sitting in the ignition. The windows of the jeep were rolled up and for whatever reason the doors were locked. 

"Mia's gonna kill me for this," he said aloud and then punched a hole through the driver's window. 

He quickly dusted off the glass from the seat and opened the doors for Fuu and Raye. Both girls climbed inside. Rowan turned on the car, but instead of going forward the car jerked back a few feet. 

"Don't worry I have learner's permit," he told them since both girls seemed to now be staring at him as if maybe they should reconsider. 

"I know what I'm doing," he reassured them as the car jolted forward. 

"Uh-right," Raye said unconvinced.

"No comment," Fuu replied. 

Meanwhile Yamcha and Piccolo watched as the red jeep zoomed passed them. They both followed behind. As they continued down the road the ground began to shake with what felt like the beginnings of an earthquake. 

Rowan stopped the jeep before he could lose control of it. He jumped out as did the girls. 

"What's happening?" Raye cried.

"It seems pretty obvious to me!" Fuu said (Ironically enough since she is known for stating the obvious) shouting above the loud rumbling noise. "It's an earthquake!"

"Or a netherworld gateway," Rowan said shaking his head solemnly.

The other four warriors didn't have time to ask him what he meant since a second later a gigantic red door rose up, breaking through the paved roadway. The red doorway immediately parted. Bright light spilled out from the opposite end filling their vision. They all watched as a single individual stepped forward. 

_________________________

AN: I've been working on writing those cliffhangers. Hopefully this leaves you wanting more (It kinda does right?). Oh, and if you have any suggestions, comments, complaints, or would just like to see something in particular happen that I might not have even considered please let me know. Until later see you at the next update! Don't forget to READ and REVIEW ! ^_^ (As if you didn't already know that)


	34. Between Old Rivals

Crossover to Save Time and Space:

_The search for the gems_

By Tonz82

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Magic Knights Rayearth, Ronin Warriors, or Dragon Ball. Each are owned by respective companies. _

****

______________________________

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

    A scratching, scraping sound. Like wind shearing against the sides of a narrow tunnel. Sputtering and coughing, Kala jerked into consciousness. Fear had shaken her awake, but a lingering fog still clouded her vision. Eager, rapid breaths of air quickly filled and left her lungs through what felt like a bruised, grainy windpipe. She winced in pain at the pressure caused from inhaling, but continued to do so deeply and gratefully. 

    Her dry mouth made the air taste sour. She wanted to move, but there was something crushing her from above. Heavy debris from a fragmented crystal boulder lied on top of her. While the pieces were still large, they were nothing compared to the united size they'd been when whole and dangerously hurtling straight towards her. A second attempt at movement only resulted in further pain. The edges of the geode debris were sharp, but fortunately for her not piercing. Her mental efforts to shatter the fallen crystallized star port had worked. Though she had in actuality been hoping for much smaller pieces - granules even... 

     The bitterness of blood oozed down her throat and chin from biting down on her swollen lip. Her own weakness had caused this. It sickened her to her stomach just thinking about it. She had to do something. Already she could feel a stillness in the air of the enchanted sanctum. No longer light and cool, no longer soothing, the life energy that normally radiated from the enormous cavern suddenly felt limp and stale. Dread and sorrow shot through her rigid, fear-frozen veins. She was hesitant at first, but forced herself to look. With great weariness, she lifted her head to survey what was left of the sacred realm. 

     In a place where time did not exist, all had suddenly seemed to slow to an unbearable, halting haze that revealed only disaster.  What had once been a holy temple for securing the Chrono Prism now lied in ruin, resembling greatly a desecrated tomb viciously torn apart. Before hollowed and capable of a more resonant sound than the most melodious conch shell, polished and reflective as much as one's outside surface, a sanctum awesome in its magnificence to all who had previously laid eyes upon it… simply no more. 

     Instead its cavern walls, porcelain in appearance even more so in their frailty, drifted shattered through deaden air. The gleaming lights that had radiated them and enveloped everything else surrounding had dulled. Clearly, debris from other fallen star ports had done much of the damage. A powdery white dust was left in the air along with a sour smell she had tasted earlier. Gradually, Kala's red-rimmed eyes gazed upward. The night sky stood almost empty and looked much darker than before. Many of the star ports had dropped. So many gone… 

      The white dust in the air seemed to thicken in consistency and the acrid smell grew more pungent. Kala coughed, expelling the unsavory elements from her lungs. 

  She felt his presence. She felt his gratifying pleasure. Tension gripped her entire body at this acute awareness. Despite her weak and battered condition she could no longer stand to remain vulnerable, much less appear as so before him. She searched desperately for a remaining thread of strength within her body, tracing along it to what could only be a hidden reserve. With much strain and effort she teleported herself beside the crystal debris that had toppled her. The last of her strength ran dry quickly and her legs instantly crumbled, leaving her to lie upright with her back against the largest piece of the broken boulder. Anger burned away the sickness in her stomach. The staff that had been buried with her now resided within her tightly fisted hands.

"Show yourself," Kala shouted sharply. Her silver eyes searched slowly from side to side before narrowing into a glare. His eyes had met hers.

   The time guardian was taken back by his sudden appearance less than five feet in front of her. He had been in the sacred realm before, but this time was different. His last appearance had been that of a flickering astral projection and now he was fully formed. Real in every way.  Alarm rose in her pricking against her insides sharply. 

    His tall and lean frame, bordering on whip thin, stood strongly despite his almost frail appearance. A familiar arrogance seemed to uphold him, giving him the appearance of a meatier man more powerful in build. Images of the two of them having once been together in this place long ago in a battle that had caused the destruction of their world flashed before her eyes. Everything that had happened afterwards had been an intermission. His release from imprisonment had signaled its continuance. And now he'd come to finish it.

    A wide, knowing grin pulled slowly across smooth taut skin. He felt and saw her discomfort - inside and out. Still sitting on the platform, she weakly gathered herself, thrusting her staff forward to halt his approach. Her gray-metal eyes burned hot and liquidy, but the evil wizard merely shook his head undaunted, _literally _stepping through her defense. Kala's eyes widened at seeing the end of her staff enter Daisan's chest with ease.  

"Not yet," he said amused, dark eyes dancing though his disappointment for confrontation evident.

  Kala lowered her staff with shaking hands and knees. She collapsed once again against the crystal boulder behind her. Anger along with her fatigue continued to shake her. He was there; solid, but far from corporeal. His form was still only an illusion, but for how much longer?  Her alarm remained. Kala knew better. He was getting stronger.  

"Still merely an apparition, Daisan." Kala mused breaking the deathly silence, while at the same time breaking her appearance of fear with the slightest of smiles. 

"You look merely the same as well," Daisan replied, smirking down at her poor physical condition. The astral projection of the evil wizard slowly approached, coming to stand beside her. Kala remained watchful, but unflinching. Deep lines marred his youthful face as his broad smile closed into a tightlipped smirk. His eyes constricted in their looming glare. He relished the mixed emotions of anger, humiliation, and uncertainty emanating from her.

"There was once a time when you openly feared me, Kala," said Daisan coolly, referring to their childhood together. "I relished that immensely. Your vulnerability. Your insides so exposed to me…" He paused for a moment to reflect on his many squandered opportunities to do away with her. At the reminiscent thought, the casual glance on his face then eclipsed into one much harshly garish. He lashed out attacking her in the only way he could right then.  His mental fingers probed her mind and body, grazing over her like a knife upon flesh.  "To slice you open now would give me the greatest pleasure." 

   Kala flinched as his drilling turned more into stabbing. She 'wrenched' away from him and threw up a formidable wall around her mind, while at the same deflecting his more physical 'jabs.' He continued onward at length in his rage, slamming himself against her mental defenses many times before completely desisting. For a brief moment she felt like the scared, small young girl she had once been whenever forced to be in his presence. His hard, piercing stare had always made her tremble. It had felt like being watched by a horrible monster with its eyes peaking out to stalk her every movement. Even now as she looked at him, she saw the very same darkness from behind his eyes leering down at her. Except now it was even more startling apparent. An unconcealed shadowy aura now resided there within him. Hateful and vengeful - almost taking on a life of its own. 

_'Is this what Taran saw when he looked upon him all this time?' _the time guardian thought in horrified disbelief. Her brows lowered in realization. _'It must be. I now have Taran's powers and all of his arcane abilities.'  _Kala turned her head to the side, becoming more intensely aware of the rotten death scent that emanated from the aura Daisan projected. This darkness running rampant within him showed only signs of further growth. It would continue to eat him out from the inside until it had scraped his soul raw.  

    No, it was no longer fear that plagued her as it had when she was a child. Instead all she felt was disgust and revulsion. The hardened glance on Daisan's face became stonier as she 'let' him become aware of this. 

"You are diseased." Kala speared him with a gaze. "A sickness that infects those around you and all those who serve you."  

  Ignoring the smell, she turned to face him directly. "Such a vile thing you've become Daisan," she hissed curling her lip in distaste.

   For a moment she saw his anger and then felt his hatred lash out. Her predicament had left her feeling like an injured bird imprisoned within a battered cage. His very presence - predatory and frighteningly patient.

"It's only a matter of time Kala," Daisan said in a low, contemptuous voice as though reading her mind. He turned his head to gaze about the sacred realm. The deep lines carved out from anger in his face had smoothened. His dark eyes still sparked black fire. "If I try but just a little harder…"

Kala tensed, expecting another assault on her mind and body, but instead the sacred realm shook rough and violently. Rattled by the abrupt spastic seizure invoked and then stopped the guardian exploded.

"I will fight you to the death." she cried, passion blazing brightly in an aura around her. "I've fallen to my knees. I lie battered and broken before you and still you have not beaten me. You have not won and you will _never _win." 

His voice was unnaturally even, scathing and sharp passing through her words of bravado. 

"Should you remain here I _will_ slowly crush you," he continued, casting forth a withering glance her way. "One way or another." 

Kala glowered back at him in silence. 

"There is nothing you can do to help your champions. Do you honestly believe that I don't know where they've gone? They've entered a cloaked realm. Its whereabouts are vaguely shielded from me, but I will attain the gems from them soon enough. In the meantime I will only get stronger and then I will come for you," Daisan ended, callous with certainty. The chill in his voice was never colder. Kala remained unshaken.

"I do not fear you," she responded in a low acidic voice. His lips drew back then as he practically spat out his next words.

"But you are still weak Kala. As are they. And they _will_ come here to try and save you once they hear you begging for you life!"

He spoke as though the future was set and completely under his control. His voice turned into but a whisper. His words and phantom lips seemingly almost inches away from her ears. 

"Never forget…I wait eager and patiently for that moment," he said bitterly breaking off these final words.

     A long moment passed after his departure. He left behind only his rotting stench, a smell hardly bearable for her and barely faint to even the least sensitive of spiritually aware individuals. The scent lingered staining the air like his words. Once again Daisan was right. There was nothing more she could do to help the champions' mission outside of the sacred realm. It was up to them to succeed. However, there was still one other task for her. There was much Taran had not told her about Daisan. Much that he had been unable to convey to her before his death. 

   Her mouth shaped into a frown. Ultimately, how would Daian really be defeated once and for all? With the Asa stone alone he was still practically invincible.

   Kala closed her eyes. The battle had begun for all of Fate's warriors._ 'I may not be able to intervene any further, but Fate is in their favor. Even if Daisan manages to get all three gems he will still need the help of the champions and the last child of Elo. She must help the champions where I can not. But Daisan...' _

   Daisan's motives had never been clear to her. His unusually cruel behavior, power hunger, and anger… How could the destruction of one world and the possibility of countless others be because of the greed of one man? Thinking back to that moment when she had seen through to the place behind his eyes she remembered the darkness felt. There was something greater at work here. 

    The time guardian winced inwardly feeling the ever-increasing pain of her internal injuries. Fatigue weighed heavily on her. She was greatly exhausted from the encounter. Mentally she had taken something of a beating, but the physical aftermath was the worst. At one point during Daisan's  'probing' she could feel the ice, cold ghostly grip of his hands around her heart. She still did. It hadn't been real. For the most part psychological. Just him reinforcing his murderous threats with his mental powers, but still - she felt beaten down and desperate. 

"Taran," she whispered in a murmur. Never had she wished more to hear the soothing voice of the kindly and dignified old mage whom she'd considered to be a father. So much so that she didn't fight as her breath slowed drawing further and further away. Daisan's cold touch had affected her more than she thought. An ice-numbing chill was spreading throughout her body. With eyes wide and open she looked head on into the blackness overwhelming her vision. It was here where Fate waited for her. Only here would Fate finally reveal its true intentions.

____________________________

Author's Notes: I honestly am not even sure why I wrote this. I know no one is paying attention to this little fic anymore. Or at least it seemed that way, but I recently received an email from a reader who asked me to continue this fic. I was really surprised especially since it has been two years since I've last updated for the story.  Anyway, I managed to squeeze out this one chapter. Sorry, if its not all that great. I think my writing is a bit rusty. I'm still unsure of writing any more installments, but for what its worth this chapter is for Jenn Boyle.  


End file.
